The Unthinkable
by Akai Seirei
Summary: When Draco Malfoy saw Ron Weasley walking out of the tent and disappear under the rain, he knew it was time for him to act, as he too had been pulled around by the strings of fate to do the unthinkable. Save the remaining pair from a certain death. Set after Ron leaves in the Deathly Hallows with a twist. AU Dramione.
1. The Turning Point

**AN:** Hi there, this is my first fanfic for this fandom and a Dramione at that. I have to be honest, this is _not_ my favorite ship (that would be Harmione), yet I find it forbiddingly fascinating, as it makes you think in so many ways to twist the story. It has been many years since I read the books, but a lovely Dramione picture make me want to read some of the best works for this pair. Then I couldn't help myself but to ignore my many unfinished stories (sorry about that, dear followers) from the anime fandom and write my own twisted story. So I hope someone comes to like it.

Oh, I think that you all should know about one more thing. _My **English grammar** is not perfect, but the contrary, it's rather **bad** , _as is not my main language (seriously is not a joke), yet this is an original work that will take you by surprise at least once. Some of the events will be taken from the books or the movies, the rest is all mine. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. This is a fast paced Dramione (it turned out that way, as it's a short story), but I assure you is not _based_ on physical attraction (just a bit here and there), but in an more touching _emotional_ one. Also the relationship between Harry and Ron will remain the same, despite their bad beginning.

 **The Unthinkable**

 **Chapter One: The Turning Point**

* * *

 **Inside The Tent Before Ron Leaves**

"It's alright for you two, with your parents safely out of the way..." Ron said and Hermione's heart almost sunk at that moment, as a sudden rush of anger and sadness begin to consume her as she stared at Ron in disbelief. She was going to yell something to the insensitive redheaded guy standing before her, but Harry replied to his outburst first.

"My parents are _dead!_ " Harry yelled angrier than ever.

"And mine could be going the same way!" Ron yelled back.

"Then, _GO!_ " Harry roared. "Go back to them where is safer, where you don't have to go hungry, nor hide or been injured. Go back to where you don't have to move from place to place without the master plan you seem to expect from me!" Harry yelled with bitterness, Ron made a sudden movement and Harry reacted, but before they could end up using their wands, Hermione raised her own.

 _"Protego!"_ She shouted and an invisible shield expanded between them, forcing them to step back. Harry and Ron glared at each other for what felt like an eternity and then, both of them thought that they had come to a turning point, a point in where their path would split into an unknown territory.

"Leave the Horcrux," Harry said. Ron took of the cursed locket and cast it into a nearby chair and turned to face Hermione.

"What will you do? Will you stay here?" Ron asked, looking at her with all the seriousness of the world. In a way he was forcing her to choose between himself and Harry and it would be a lie if he say that he didn't want her to go with him, to walk away from all that madness for good. She too should be as tired and doubtful as he was, for how bad things were going.

"I... yes. I'm staying, Harry needs our help..."

"I got it. You choose him." Ron said giving her his back to go out of the tent.

"Wait, Ron! Ron, come back... Ron!" As Hermione undo the _Protego_ spell she had cast between Ron and himself and hurried outside hoping to bring Ron back, Harry felt a corrosive hatred toward Ron. Maybe it was because of the influence of the locket or maybe it was just the way they had shouted at each other seconds ago, but deep inside him, he felt that something had shattered between them. To be honest with himself, Harry never thought the day would come when he would resent Ron's words or actions as much as in that moment. Yes, they had fought before, for rather stupid things at that, but so far he had never come to truly hate him that much. He had always thought that no matter what, they would eventually remain best friends for as long as they lived, yet he had been wrong.

At that particular moment, while he was alone inside the tent after facing his most difficult crisis, Harry would have never thought that was the exact moment when everything will change for him and Hermione and that a minute or so later Draco Malfoy, their seven years long enemy, would alter their destinies forever.

 **Malfoy**

* * *

Draco Malfoy watched as the tall redheaded guy, rushed out of the tent in to the cold rain. Even though he was watching them from a safe distance, he noticed that Weasley looked awful before he raised his wand to _Disapparate_ from the forest, leaving his so called best friends behind. Just a second after Weasley disappeared, Granger got out of the tent as well, crying out his name while the rain hided the tears he knew she was shedding and for the fraction of a second, Malfoy felt a rush of genuine rage. Even if he didn't have the right to judge others, as he too had been a complete jerk in the past, he just couldn't shake away the anger that grew inside him. Ron Weasley was by all means the biggest moron ever, for leaving behind two loyal friends that would risk their lives for him at any time. _Stupid Weasel_ , he thought as he watched Granger fell down on her knees.

In the past, he would have laughed at such scene or at least, he would not care for it one bit, but his current self was no longer the same as before. He had experienced hell and come back again ever since he had failed to kill Dumbledore... no that wasn't right, he has experienced hell ever since he _couldn't kill_ Dumbledore. He could still remember Dumbledore's words, as they faced each other on that cursed night. At that time, Dumbledore had offered him his protection for both him and his family if he switched sides and he had rightfully told him he was not a killer. Oh, how he had wished he had taken the offer back then and spared himself the following tortures, nightmares and pain.

He had been a blinded fool back then, with no other choice but to follow Voldemort orders like a brainless puppet, until help arrived unexpectedly. Voldemort had put him under Snape _'careful'_ supervision, as he no longer had any use of him other than to keep his parents under his control and he had feared many times, that Voldemort was going to kill him, just to show the rest of his followers what would happen to those who could fail him in the future. On those following days he lived thinking any day would be his last, even if he tried to not show it to others. It was then that Snape had told him everything, from the real reason of why he had killed Dumbledore, to the reason he became Dumbledore's most trusted follower for years.

It took him by surprise to hear Snape story and that he was risking everything to save Potter from all harm and for the first time in his short life, he had felt real shame of himself. While the Potter trio faced multiple dangers for what a lot of people thought it was a lost cause and both Snape and Dumbledore sacrifice themselves for similar reasons, he had just blindly follow his father's orders and acted like a spoiled brat, with a superiority complex. He unconsciously touched the dark mark that was imposed on him and wished to rip it of him for good, as it was now the symbol of his cowardice. However, he had crawled up from the bottom of his personal cliff and in a way, reborn anew from his ashes.

Once Granger turned back, to get inside the tent, he knew it was his time to act. He had no idea of how Potter or Granger will react to what he was going to say and show them, but in the end it didn't matter. If things went for the worst, he could just do the same Snape had done for the last seven years and watch from the side line, only acting when necessary. With a deep sigh, he left his hiding place and very carefully, he approached the tent. He knew that Granger had cast many layers of spells around, but none of them would be trigger by him, of that, Dumbledore had made sure. Unconsciously, he looked down at the ring on his hand and smiled with sadness. The ring had been charmed by Dumbledore himself, the same with the glasses he was wearing.

"Okay, this is it, Draco Malfoy. This is your first step to redemption." He whispered to himself and moved forward, as he would never stray back from his path again, even if his future end up been far worse than his _'previous'_ one.

 **Harry**

* * *

"He is gone, Harry! _Disapparated!_ " Hermione said throwing herself in to a chair and braking down in tears on the spot. Harry felt dazed and a bit guilty, as it was because of him that Ron had decided to leave them and Harry knew full well how she felt about Ron. She had been in love with him for a while now, yet after what happen, he wasn't sure how that will end and if Hermione would forgive them both for hurting her that much.

He looked at her for a moment, feeling himself like breaking down as well, but instead, he simply picked up the locket that Ron had left behind and placed it around his neck once more. Soon enough, his resentment toward Ron increased, but knowing it was probably because of the Horcrux, he ignored the feeling. It was then, when he was about to take the blankets from Ron's bunk, to place them over the trembling girl, when someone else entered the tent. At first, both he and Hermione thought it was Ron, but as soon as they saw blond hair and black clothes, they knew that was not the case. Harry impulsively raised his wand in a fast move, while the shocked Hermione stood up from her chair, still immersed in surprise.

"Wait, Potter! Don't go cursing me just yet. I didn't come here to bring you to the Dark Lord..."

"Yeah right, as if you would do something other than that, Malfoy. How did you find us?" Harry asked, while moving in front of Hermione to protect her if necessary, something that didn't escaped Malfoy's notice and with a sigh he raised his hands in surrender.

" _How_ did I find you it's kind of long story, _why_ did I find you it's easier to answer." Malfoy said, hoping that Potter was more open to reason than his former self, otherwise he would really be in trouble. He saw as Granger raised her own wand and pointed it at him as well, the look on her face was that of hatred, which despite him fully expecting nothing more than that, it kind of hurt him anyways.

"We need to get out, Harry, if he is here that means that the Death Eaters..."

"I swear that's not the case, Granger. There are not Death Eaters waiting for you to come out. To be honest, the only Death Eater in the vicinity is just me, otherwise they would have capture you by now." Malfoy interjected still with his hands up.

"Why would we trust _you_ , Malfoy? You are nothing more than a little traitor, you coward!" Hermione yelled coming closer to him, her eyes red from the previous crying. "Just give me a reason Malfoy, even if the whole forest is crowded with Death Eaters, at least I will enjoy jinxing you." _Wow_ , she was fiercer than he remembered, although she had punched him before, so it really shouldn't be surprising. Involuntarily, his heart skipped a beat while looking at her. She was not only smart and fierce, but also with a strong will power, courageous and surprisingly... pretty? No, it was more than that. Before, he had never given her a second glance, as he found her filthy and disgusting just for her _mudblood_ status, but now that he truly looked at her for what she was, he found her... rather beautiful.

"I sure deserve whatever jinx comes to your mind Granger, but before you decide to torture me to your heart's content, hear me out first. I came here risking my life in order to give you a message... from Dumbledore." He said lowering his arms and then the sound of a slap resonated inside the tent and Malfoy gave a step back to keep his balance, while Harry grabbed Hermione on his arms before she could truly hurt Malfoy.

"Let go of me Harry! He dares... he _dares_ to say his name! He who wanted to kill him, but didn't have the guts to do it!" Once again, her words hurt him, way more than the slap itself. _Yeah_ , this was going to be a very painful experience, yet he deserved it all.

"Stop it Hermione." Harry plead, while trying to pull her away from Malfoy. For some reason, he felt like he needed to hear the ferret, at least this one time. "Just why did you came here Malfoy? Just say it and be on your way..."

"Have you gone mental, Harry? He is Draco Malfoy for heaven's sake! We can't trust in anything he say." That was true, of course, but he was curious to know why Malfoy would give himself the task of finding them, if he did not really came to capture them. Malfoy wasn't exactly his favorite person, but he had to admit that if he had wanted, they would be meeting Voldemort by now. And there was that _'message'_ he was talking about. Just what in world, were Malfoy's intentions?

"I didn't say I was going to trust him, but so far, no one has tried to take us away. Let's just hear him and be done with it just this once, okay?" Harry looked at her and sighed in relief when she reluctantly nodded, after that, he released her, but she pointed her wand at Malfoy once again, although doing nothing further to harm the pale ferret. Was that his imagination or Malfoy looked... different? Paler than usual, perhaps a little thinner and maybe a bit messy? His hair, for example, was falling freely at his sides and although it looked fine, it wasn't his typical tidy look.

"Go on and say it, before I change my mind." Hermione said, holding her ground in front of her all time enemy.

"Like I said before, I came here to give you a message and something else..." He made a move to take out something from his back, but was stopped half-way by Granger, who put her wand closer to his throat. Perhaps, it had been a mistake to approach them just after Weasley had left. The girl was definitely at the edge and therefore, more hostile than usual.

"What do you think you are doing?" She asked.

"Just looking for what I came here to give you." He said looking at her with relative calm. Her caramel eyes, showing deep skepticism.

"Which is conveniently at your back, where perhaps your wand is too?" She asked.

"My wand is inside my jacket, on the left _front pocket_. You can take it out, if you want. I will not stop you." He said and when she opened his expensive black jacket, to look for his wand, his heart involuntarily leap a beat once more. It was kind of odd to react to her touch, but he didn't mind it and at the end, she simply took out his wand and place it inside the back pocket of her pants.

"Okay, then tell me what do you have on your back?" She asked again and he resisted the urge of rolling his eyes.

"Your favorite thing in the world, Granger. A book." He said and she looked surprised.

"A cursed book?" She asked, stepping back from him a bit.

"No. It's the book that I... inherited from the former Headmaster." Harry lifted one eyebrow at this. First, Malfoy was a quick learner, as he knew better than to say Dumbledore's name again in front of Hermione and second, what kind of rubbish was the ferret talking about? An inheritance from Dumbledore? That had to be a lie.

"That's a very bad lie, Malfoy." Hermione pressed.

"Have you ever read a letter wrote by him, Granger? You are a smart girl, so it shouldn't be a problem for you to see if it's fake or not. Also, the glasses in my right pocket are enchanted magically to see through all sorts of magic and that was how I could find your camping tent. You can use it to see if the book have any kind of spells that could potentially harm you." He said in a daring tone that farther irritated the girl. _Was he pushing his luck a little too much?_ Malfoy asked himself, but lucky for him, Granger simply opened his jacket for a second time and took out the glasses.

"Go on, Granger, put them on and have a look at Potter's locket and you will know what I mean."

"Wait, how did you..."

"I will explain everything when you actually give me the chance. Just put them on. If I really wanted to harm either of you, I would have done it, at the moment I stepped inside this tent." Malfoy said to her and to his big surprise, she followed his suggestion and put them on, giving Harry a glance. He already knew what she would see, so when she gasped in horror, he simply waited for her next action.

Standing right in front of Harry, was the ghostly figure of Tom Riddle, better known as Lord Voldemort and his presence seemed to be covering half of Harry's body in a cloud of dark smoke. It was then, watching the true form of the Horcrux that Hermione finally understood the influence that such a vile thing was implanting on them and the real reason Ron had walked away from them.

"Oh Lord, take that thing off, Harry." She said moving toward him and taking it out his neck, throwing it again on a nearby chair.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, why did you do that for?" Harry said looking at her as she had gone mad.

"Just look Harry. See for yourself." She said giving Harry the glasses. Out of curiosity, Harry took off his own and replaced them with Malfoy's and sure enough, he too, saw Tom Riddle, smirking at him were the locket was supposed to be on the chair.

"Okay, I believe you now Malfoy. Show me that book and then we can talk." Harry said and Malfoy did as he was told. The book he took out didn't look impressive in any way. Actually it looked more like a journal than a book, but once he open it, he was certain it belonged to Dumbledore. It was definitely his handwriting. "What's this? How come _you_ , of all people end up inheriting this?"

"Can I sit down? Like I said it's a long story." Malfoy said, not really caring if they mind it or not. He was exhausted both physically and mentally. Hermione watched him sit and she could not help wondering what could have happened to him. Had he really changed? How did Dumbledore end up giving him a book? And what kind of book it was? How did he found out their location? And did he knew that Ron wasn't there? He didn't seem surprised of his absence. And what about the Horcrux? Did he already knew about them? Lord, just what was his story? It was true that she distrusted him, but it was also true that she was quite curious about what could have brought Malfoy to Dumbledore's side. Had he changed sides, for that matter? She couldn't see through his many secrets, at that point.

"Ask me away Granger, I know you are _dying_ to ask." Malfoy smirked and Harry find himself unable to contain a laugh. Malfoy was absolutely right, it was painfully obvious that she wanted to question him. Who would have thought that _he_ will laugh at something that _Malfoy_ said. _The world must be coming to an end,_ Harry thought. Hermione by the other hand, simply blushed a little and sat next to Malfoy.

"Fine then, since is _so_ obvious... why did you came here for?" Was her first question and Malfoy sighed, giving her a deeper look, that somehow make her shiver. Whatever the answer, she had the lingering feeling that she would not like it at all.

"I came here to save _you_ , Granger from a certain death at the hands of my aunt, Bellatrix Black Lestrange." _Yeah_ , she didn't like it all right.

 **AN:** Okay... Thanks for reading this silly story. I apologize for the mistakes. Please take care, I don't honestly know when the next update will come. Your opinion is valuable, so please feel free to review if you want to.

 _(I had tried to edit this chapter to correct the multiple errors, but I don't honestly know if it's now better or worse. (T_T) I will try to edit the rest when I can. It's kind of hard to edit it all, paragraph by paragraph. 4/14/17 )_


	2. The Heated Truths Of The First Step

**AN:** I kind of forgot to add the name of Malfoy's aunt, so I added to the previous chapter as soon as I realize it and I will add it at the beginning here for those who read it without it. Thanks for reading and my apologies for the mistakes you may find.

 **Chapter Two: The Heated Truths Of The First Step**

 **Previously...**

"Fine then, since is _so_ obvious... why did you came here for?" Was her first question and Malfoy sighed, giving her a deeper look, that somehow make her shiver. Whatever the answer, she had the lingering feeling that she would not like it at all.

"I came here to save _you_ , Granger from a certain death at the hands of my aunt, Bellatrix Black Lestrange." _Yeah_ , she didn't like it all right.

 **Hermione**

* * *

Yes, she didn't like all right, just by hearing that name her body felt chilled and she gasped in horror. She knew from the beginning that helping Harry had his risks and that she had accepted them as they had come. Erasing the memories of her parents was just one of those sacrifices she was willing to pay for a best friend and for a greater good, but when being told that she was going to be murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange no less, it was very difficult to swallow. She had witnessed her madness in person as they fought inside the Department of Mysteries and later in the attack at the Burrow, she had witnessed the way Bellatrix defied everything except the Dark Lord and knew of her short temper and her deep hatred for all Muggles, but above all, she knew of her almost unrivaled cruelty. At that, she could not help shuddering as she remembered how Sirius Black had died at her hands and how much suffering such death brought to Harry.

"Granger..." Malfoy whispered, a bit concerned as he watched her go incredibly pale in seconds and she also looked like she was going to throw up. Probably unaware of it herself, she huddled in her chair and tremble a bit, either in horror or fear.

 _Damn_ , he cursed himself for not being able to tell her about her _'possible'_ death at the hands of a woman who she probably hated, in a better way. He had come to know a great deal about pain and death in recent months, so he fully understood what she was going through at that moment. However, seeing her like that, in such a vulnerable state, so different from her usual self, made him feel a little compelled to do the unthinkable and approach her in a hug, but taking a look in Potter's direction, he knew it was better not to approach her in any way, or even think about doing so in a near future.

Potter himself was not taking the news too well, since his fists were closed with more force than necessary and going whiter with each passing second. The book he was holding before was now completely forgotten on the floor where he had dropped it in his shock. If glares could kill people, he would had dropped dead right there. It was curious how life twisted things when you less expected them and he found himself unable to not feel envious of their closeness and friendship. He never cared one bit about the so-called true friendship in the past, as his family name was all he needed to have all he wanted, but after falling from grace and had a taste of a great deal of hell, betrayal and pain, he had come to understand the true meaning behind the trust between people. Oh, he was well aware that Potter would not be able to remain calm and collected for long, when Granger could face mortal danger in a near future, so he prepared himself for what was coming next. He prepare himself for Potter's coming rage.

"Draco Malfoy, you better explain what you just said about Hermione's murder right now! I said I believe you about the book, but trusting _you_ is something else entirely. I swear if this is some kind of sick joke ..." Harry said in a menacing tone he did not think he possessed, when he finally came out of his momentary shock. He approached Malfoy with his green eyes shining with a mixture of rage and deep fear. _Yes, it was fear_ , Malfoy was sure of it. The kind of fear he had come to understand recently in a very painful way. The kind of fear that had trigger his change and made him walk a totally different path.

"I would not dare jest like that, Potter. I assure you that I'm not the same bastard you'd come to know before ... Believe it or not, I have changed, since you two were not the only ones that had a hard time lately. In addition, Granger is the most brilliant witch of our day, very capable with her magic and her hands, to inflict pain on me as she did before, you are also an expert on that too, while I am now without a wand to even try to defend myself or to stop anything the two of you could do to me. Why would I expose myself to such madness? I'm _not_ stupid Potter, I value my life much more than that. What I said before, it is not something _I_ invented, it is written very clearly in the Headmaster diary, the very one you just dropped." Potter looked at the book as if he had been cursed, but moved to retrieve it anyways. He simply could not understand why Dumbledore would give the ferret of all people his diary.

"This is really ...?" Potter tried to ask, but he really couldn't. He had some mixed feelings about it, if the thing was what Malfoy claimed it was. As he looked the book, he felt it really belonged to Dumbledore. "How did you get this?" The three of them were supposed to be the only ones that Dumbledore left things in his will, aside from the few collections he gave to Hogwarts.

"A week later... after the Headmaster's murdered, Snape approached me and gave me the diary, the journal was entrusted first to Snape, but apparently the Headmaster wanted me to read it as well, because he had written some things for me too. However, before I had a chance to read it, Snape told me and showed me everything they had both done and planned together, as it took more than words to convince me of all the rubbish Snape was babbling about. After our exchange of _Legilimencia_ , I really came to understand how much of a coward and bastard I was and it shook me to my very core." Harry was going to say something, but stopped when he saw something in Malfoy's gray eyes that he never expected to find in him. Pain and regret. He knew better than to fully trust in anything Malfoy could say, but he had to admit that in that moment Malfoy was being serious. What made him change to that extent? He didn't know, but no matter how much he disliked the guy, he could not name him a liar.

"Almost anything I believed in before, crumbled to pieces right in front of me. I saw Snape's life, the way he sacrificed himself for a cause, the way he even challenged the Dark Lord for what he loved, the way in which he suffered for what he could not have, the way he gave up everything for what was left. He courageously goes on, reaching as far as the Headmaster needed him, while in that time I spent most of my energy doing exactly the opposite, daunting myself in fear when the Dark Lord used me on a whim, to get to my father. I always thought that Snape was under the influence of the Dark Lord, as a Death Eater himself, I thought he wanted to bring him back just like the rest of his followers, but I was wrong. We were all very wrong, but especially _you_ , Potter." Malfoy said and felt relieved when Granger has gotten out of shock while talking, even if all he saw on her eyes was distrust and incredulity.

"What's that supposed to mean, Malfoy? What kind of nonsense is that?" She asked a little surprised for Malfoy's unexpected speech and Snape sudden involvement in the matter.

"I guess you'll have to find it for yourself, if the Headmaster does not explain it in his journal. You can use _Legilimens_ in me, but it will not show you Snape memories, only mine's." Malfoy said a little uncomfortably now. The charm had been used in him before, by his aunt, Voldemort and more recently Snape, but he did not especially like to be read, when the things that could prove his change of heart were extremely painful.

"Why would we want to use _Legilimens_ in you Malfoy?" Harry asked, not really sure of where that unexpected visit was going.

"Because it's the only way I can prove to you both, that what I said before is true, that I came here to save Granger from a very painful death and perhaps to prevent other death's as well." Malfoy said.

"Others? Which others?" Hermione asked and Malfoy gave her yet another penetrating look she didn't like it. Did she want to know the answer? Maybe it was better to…

"A Weasley." Hermione gasped again in horror, fearing that Malfoy was talking about Ron and her heart sank to the floor, giving way to the worst fear she'd ever felt in her life. Somehow she could deal with her own death, but she would never be able to handle Ron's. Harry, on the other side, had turned pale, too. Although he thought of Ron at first like Hermione, he did not miss the fact that Malfoy had said _a Weasley_ , not _Ron Weasley_ , which means that he might be talking about Ginny too and if knowing about Hermione's death has seriously frightened the hell of him, imagining Ginny's was simply beyond all he could handle. Then he remembered the fight he had with Ron a few minutes before, and even if what he had shouted was true, what if something was truly wrong with Ginny?

"We have to go now Harry, Ron is out there, who knows if he is facing the Death Eaters or maybe he could be captured and ..."

"Relax, Granger, it's not him." Malfoy calmly said to the obviously distressed girl.

"Relax you said? It's easy for you to say that because you don't care. You've spent so many years making our lives miserable, so Ron's death would mean nothing to you, but I assure it means a lot to _US!_ You... you're just an evil monster!" And in a swift movement that took Harry and Hermione by surprise, Malfoy stood up and faced the girl who had made something inside him snap. He was equally mad now.

"I'm not going to pretend that I care completely, because to be honest I still don't know how far I'm willing to go save those I'm supposed to. This is all new to me Granger, I'm not used to saving lives and even less the ones I saw as enemies before and especially _you_. However, I'm here doing the best I can to become something better than I was, I want to redeem myself, I want to be part of something bigger, I want to stop being a puppet for murder, I want to feel that my life means so much more than it was before, I want to start over and free myself from my own shadows, I want to forget how I became the bastard you all hate, I'm trying Granger, not to be _EVIL!"_ Malfoy broke, leaving her speechless for a second. Maybe it was wrong on his part to snap at her, but even though it was very hurt, he still had his pride. Harry watched in silence as Hermione and Malfoy looked at each other with great intensity. All kinds of emotions were running wild inside them and he was a bit lost in what to do, when anything could be possible from then on.

"I suggest you read the diary, it is not he or she for the case ..." Malfoy said looking at Potter who seems concerned about the new development. Maybe it was not meant to be the way Dumbledore planned the events after his death. Everyone knew he was a great magician, but he was just human, a human being who could make mistakes like the rest of them. He would have to find another way to try to do his part, since a direct approach would not work. Maybe he could try the weasel next, (or maybe not) that would probably be worse than the current disaster. In the end, he will have to deal with things the same way as Snape. Malfoy gave Granger a resigned look and turned around to leave when ...

"Where are you going?" Granger asked at his back. He didn't bother to look at her again.

"I delivered the diary to you, so the 'message' is in your hands now, do whatever you want with it. I mistakenly thought this was going to work as Dumbledore wanted it, I guess he also makes mistakes. I will try to help you Granger if the time comes, even if I'm just a monster." He took another step forward.

"You do not have a wand, how are you coming back?" Hermione asked, stepping forward.

"Then give it to me and save me a long walk, there are many things I need to do and time can make a difference, it will benefit you in the end, so ..."

"I'm not going to apologize to you, Malfoy, but you can stay ... for now. Let's see where this is going to take us, do you agree with that Harry?" Hermione asked him and he simply nodded. The heated discussion between them had been uncomfortable, but at least she had finally seen the sincerity in Malfoy's words. Trusting him would probably take more time than they apparently had, but everyone deserved a second chance to try to redeem themselves. He would also see how things ended, even if he had to work harder for Hermione's sake, as well as for the others who could be saved.

 **AN:** When I was writing this story, I honestly thought I would embarrass myself, as Harry Potter is not my specialty and I have been out of touch from the books for years, yet I'm very glad to see that I didn't do it all that bad, so thank you all for giving the story a chance and I hope you like this one as well. As the title of this work says, this is mostly a redemption story of what could have been unthinkable. Thanks again for the support and I hope to see you back soon.

 _(Another chapter 'edited', damn it was kind of hard to do. Oh, poor me, just why didn't I pay attention in English class when at school?_ _I was such and idiot!_ 😭 _4/15/17)_


	3. The Story Of Two Paths

**AN:** From here on, the twist on the story will fully begin, so many of the events on the books will be either bent to fit this story or be fully changed. Please don't be mad, this is fanfiction after all. Instead of leaving Ron at home for the following weeks as in the book, I want to give him a purpose, a place for him to shine on his own, so thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the ride.

 **Chapter Three: The Story Of Two Paths**

 **Previously…**

"I delivered the diary to you, so the 'message' is in your hands now, do whatever you want with it. I mistakenly thought this was going to work as Dumbledore wanted it, I guess he also makes mistakes. I will try to help you Granger if the time comes, even if I'm just a monster." He took another step forward.

"You do not have a wand, how are you coming back?" Hermione asked, stepping forward.

"Then give it to me and save me a long walk, there are many things I need to do and time can make a difference, it will benefit you in the end, so ..."

"I'm not going to apologize to you, Malfoy, but you can stay ... for now. Let's see where this is going to take us, do you agree with that Harry?" Hermione asked him and he simply nodded. The heated discussion between them had been uncomfortable, but at least she had finally seen the sincerity in Malfoy's words. Trusting him would probably take more time than they apparently had, but everyone deserved a second chance to try to redeem themselves. He would also see how things ended, even if he had to work harder for Hermione's sake, as well as for the others who could be saved.

 **Malfoy**

* * *

"Are you sure of that, Granger?" Can you really keep in control long enough for us to work together for a common cause?" Malfoy asked, still not turning to look at her. Somehow their last fight had become a little personal between them and although she said that she would not apologize to him, he felt that by offering him to stay with them, even if it was for a short time, was in itself a way to apologize and that made him feel, what? Cheerful? Relieved? Satisfied? All of them at the same time? _Oh hell, I really have changed if I feel all of that for an 'apparent' apology from Granger._ He told himself as he heard Granger sigh, a little closer to him than before.

"I don't honestly like you Malfoy, but I think the feeling is mutual, right?" _Was it mutual?_ Malfoy asked himself inwardly, reflecting on the answer. In the past, the feeling was definitely mutual, but now he could not say he did not like her. What made him hate her in the past was first, her _mudblood_ status, but he no longer cared about that prejudice and secondly, her know-it-all annoying title of best student, which he kind of admired of her now. So at that moment in time, he no longer had a reason to hate her. Of course, that was because he had experienced a change of heart that made him see her in the eyes of his new self. Granger, however, had no reason to see him differently from before, so he understood her skepticism rather well. To her, he was the same old Draco Malfoy who despised her and gave her some hell at times and would probably have a hard time seeing him otherwise.

"Is there any other 'but' after that, Granger?" Malfoy asked, turning to face her and despite his best judgment, could not resist the urge to challenge her with his gray eyes. Hers were still red from the previous cry, but after looking at each other for a moment, he was sure she had accepted his challenge. Hermione Granger was after all, the type of girl who did not cower before anyone, much less before him and he sure like it.

"Yes, we can have a truce for the moment, if you're really here to help us. I will not lie to you Malfoy, I don't trust you, but I can hold my resentment against you, until you prove that this is all a trap. If that time comes, then I'll make sure you're sorry for daring to fool us. Deal?" Hermione said, offering her hand in defiance. Would he take her _mudblood_ hand? She wondered inwardly with a little curiosity. It was one thing to tell them that he had changed and another to prove it with actions. She smiled sweetly as she waited for his reaction.

Malfoy resisted the impulse to smirk back at her. He challenged her a second ago and now she was testing him and challenging him back at the same time. Offering her hand when in the past he would not tolerate being touched by a _mudblood_ , was definitely a fair challenge on its own. _Very clever Granger, but soon you will learn that I do not care about that anymore. Not at all._ He thought as he took her hand on his and just to prove his point, he brought her closer to him, lowering his head just inches from hers and enjoying the surprise seen in her chocolate eyes. _Sorry Granger, but two can play that game and this time it's my win._

"I agree. We got ourselves a deal, Granger." Hermione blushed involuntarily under his intense gaze, before pushing him away to return to her chair. If circumstances were different, he would have laughed. The idea that Hermione Granger was the shy kind of girl would never have crossed his mind. Harry, by the other hand, stood there watching them and thought that the new development between Malfoy and Hermione could bring one of two things. Either disaster or salvation and only for a second, he wondered if Malfoy's challenge would shake Hermione's world in more ways than one. There was something in the way they had stared at each other in a silent struggle of wills, that he could not stop having the feeling, those two had somehow... what was it? _Bonded? Was that even possible?_ Maybe he was going crazy after so many problems in a row. Who knows...

"Can I continue the explanation? The last time, I was... interrupted." Malfoy said, looking at Hermione who held his gaze with a little blush. _Just great, are they going to act like kids from there onward?_ Harry thought, as he sat down beside her. Somehow it all felt strangely familiar, like the moment when Hermione was angry with Ron for snuggling with Lavender. Back then she would not stop looking at Ron with something similar to what she was showing Malfoy now. Anger and defiance. He just hoped she would not end up using the same spell she used on Ron, otherwise their tent would be full of _angry birds_ for a while.

"That would be best, you have a lot to explain, Malfoy. You said that I was going to be murdered by Bellatrix and that it was not Ron Weasley who would follow my same fate, then who will? Is that really written in the diary? And how did Dumbledore know all that? Also, how did you find us here?" Hermione asked, now with all her attention. Malfoy simply sighed, getting ready for the second round. Somehow he had passed his test with Granger, though not without scratches, as she had hit him hard in the face and it still hurt. Now was the time to face Potter, because what he was going to tell them next was going to affect him more than her.

"Some ... circumstances, made the Headmaster wonder what would come to us all in the future and before you ask what circumstances I'm talking about, I urge you to read the diary. The Headmaster was facing some unforeseen problems that I doubt you will believe, specifically if it comes from me, but trust me when I said that it changed many things and it makes him seek answers. In his quest in search for those answers, he read very old prophecies that no one cared about and asked trustworthy seers who he knew of long ago, to came to have a little glimpse of what the future could hold and write everything in a diary, in the hope that it might even slightly alter our future. He confided the diary to Snape, because believe it or not, Snape had become his right hand."

" _The hell he had!_ He was _pretending_ to be his faithful follower, just waiting for the moment when he could kill him!" Harry exploded, now full of fury. Snape was not exactly his favorite person before, but after killing Dumbledore, he became intolerant of him. However, for Malfoy, Potter's sudden rage only proved what he had thought before. This was his second test and the result of their confrontation could lead to something much more painful or dangerous than a simple slap.

"Potter, not everything in this world is as it seems. Snape had a very good reason to become the Headmaster's right hand, other than to wait to kill him when was convenient. They both had a very long story together, so if Snape really wanted to kill him, he had a lot of opportunities to do so in the past. Didn't you ever wondered why the director implored Snape before he killed him? Did you think it was just because he wanted to live? If that is the case, then come and find out the truth behind them in the same way that I did it. We'd better settle this matter now, so we can move on. Use _Legilimens_ on me now and let's end this once and for all." Harry got up and raised his wand to Malfoy, very tempted to do that and discover once and for all the truths and lies behind him, but just before he could do more than think about if he should or not use _Legilimens_ in Malfoy, the pages of the book that once again fell to the ground, begin to rotate as if they had a will of their own until they crouched on a particular page with Harry's name in it.

They looked down when the words ( _Dear Harry, I regret to tell you that I have kept important information secret from you. If you are reading this now, it means that Draco has been able to find you and perhaps now some of the mistakes I made in the past can be corrected. Please read this and then follow the path of your choice, because Harry, you and everyone else, are free to choose to go ahead or stay behind. Nobody has the right to take that decision from you, not even me),_ could be easily read on the open page and a chilling sensation ran through Harry's body as he read those words. Just how much information had Dumbledore concealed from him and why?

"Go ahead Potter, read it aloud so that Granger can also know the truth. Then we can make some plans, if you still want me to help you." Malfoy said relieved that the diary had saved him from another difficult confrontation and wished that after they both knew what Dumbledore wanted them to know, they could try to trust each other to change their coming future.

 **Ron**

* * *

Hours later while Harry read Dumbledore's diary, Ron Weasley had to admit to himself that of all things he had screwed up in the past, walking out on Harry and Hermione had probably been the worst one. Now that he knew that his family was alright and Ginny was alive and well back at Hogwarts, he had all the time in the world to think. Why did he just bite Harry's head, was beyond him not to mention the way he practically forced Hermione to choose between his two best friends. Yes, he acted like an idiot and at the moment he was not even sure why. It was true that he had doubts as they moved without plans, but that had not bothered him so much in earlier days, as on that day.

Perhaps it was the influence of the locket, as he was now free of it, but at the time he actually reconsiders his decision of leaving them, he had walked into a band of Snatchers. He was lucky they were not the brightest of the lot. Still, with adrenaline running wild on him, as well as his fear of being rejected for what he did, he ended up _Disappareting_ near Bill's cottage. He didn't want to go back home, fully knowing that both of his parents will end up being disappointed of him, once they learned that he had dared to abandon the friends he had sworn to help. He knew that they would not say anything in front of him, since he was still one of their children, but they would think about it once they were alone. In the end, he had thought that choosing to go to Bill's cottage, as it was located near a cliff overlooking the sea, was simply the perfect place to think things through and make a decision that could change his life from one way or other.

Fortunately for him, both Bill and Fleur didn't ask him the painful questions he wanted to avoid at all costs and leave him alone with his remorse. They knew something was wrong, but at least they kept their worries and curiosity to themselves. Now, the question that continues to show the inside of his head was what to do from then on. Of course, he wanted to go back to them and apologize for his outburst, justified or not, he was out of place. They still had to find the Gryffindor sword to destroy the locket and find the rest of the Horcruxes. Maybe he could try to find the sword...

"Bloody hell! Why did I ruin this?! Why I didn't come back after getting rid of the Snatchers?" He asked himself, frustrated. What good would it do him to find the sword on his own, if he didn't know where to find them? He supposed they had probably left the forest, and if that was true, how could he find them again? Thinking of how desperate his situation was, he rose from the edge of the cliff and put his hands in the pockets of his pants, it was cold, so maybe it was better to go back to the house. He took a few steps forward when one of his hands touched something he had forgotten was there.

Ron paused in his slow progress toward the cottage and pulled out the _Deluminator_ he inherited from Dumbledore. If his memory served him well, Dumbledore's will say that he left him the _Deluminator_ in the hope he thought of him when he used it. What was the meaning behind that, he did not know, but on impulse he clicked the _Deluminator_ in spite of not having lights near where he was. Maybe it was out frustration or something else entirely different, but he found himself sadly laughing, when the thing didn't work, just like anything else on that day.

"Oh, come on, I need some help here ..." He said mostly to himself, but to his great surprise a light appeared in front of him. It was a kind of bluish light that seemed to pulsate as it floated in front of him, like a kind of signal. Yes, it was typical of Dumbledore to create strange ways of helping others, yet hope had been sown inside him while he looked at the light just a few steps in front of him. He had no idea what the light could do or mean, but in any case, he was sure it was there to help him out as he had asked. He was going to ask for a way to find his friends again, but before he could gather the words another voice was heard. Ron looked back, expecting Bill or Fleur calling him, since it was late, but behind him there was nothing but darkness.

"Good Lord, I think I'm going mental ..." Ron whispers to himself, but the distant voice was heard again. This time Ron looked at the light and approached and what follows then make him tremble deep inside.

 _"Dear boy, two options are in your hands at this time. If you take this light, it will guide you towards your friends wherever they may be, but you can also help them differently. A war will hit Hogwarts soon and many lives will be lost because of it. I am sorry to say that death could also touch you closely, since a member of your family could die in this war. If you want to try to prevent such a pitiful future from occurring, then I beg you to return secretly to Hogwarts where your help will be most needed. The road with your friends will merge again sometime. Your presence must be kept secret until the time comes for all of you to act. If this is the path you choose, then say Hogwarts and someone will take you there. Whichever way you decide to choose, remember that the future is not written in stone and that true friendship does not easily crumble, even when tested. Please forgive this old man for leaving you in times of need, but I assure you that I did not leave you alone. Thank you."_ The voice that seems to come from the light certainly belonged to Dumbledore and his words make him freeze on the spot.

He could try to understand how Dumbledore knew he would leave Harry and Hermione later, his concern at that time was directed at something else. Was a member of his family going to die in the next war? Oh, hell will freeze before letting such a thing happen. Internally, he apologizes to Harry for deciding to follow a different path, but if Dumbledore was right and he hoped he was, then his friendship with both of them will remain true, even if they were separated. He breathed some of the salty air and sighed with relief. Harry's path had already been chosen and his had just been offered. They could settle their differences once they met again, so he would not feel guilty for what he would say next.

"Hogwarts." He said aloud and a second later something seems to appear in front of him. It was a small slender figure with long, pointed ears resembling a house elf. Because of the darkness, Ron could not be one hundred percent sure, but he only knew one elf.

"Dobby, is that you?" Ron asked as he saw the elf approaching.

"Harry Potter friend, come, come, we have to go now, come ... somebody's waiting for you." And with a touch in his hand, both disappear in the night.

 **Snape**

* * *

"So, it's finally starting?" Severus Snape asked the portrait of Dumbledore in his office. The man with the glasses nodded in his usual calm.

"I think so. Dobby had left the kitchen to pick up Ron Weasley and will soon be reunited with Aberforth at Hog's Head and I think Draco found Harry and Hermione."

"Will the last ones end well? The three are not exactly friends." Snape said a bit worried about Draco. The boy had recently experienced not only torture but major changes in his life as well.

"There's no need to worry, I think they can come to an understanding once they have a chance to know everything."

"I hope so, Dumbledore, we don't have much time left." Snape said as he looked at the case where the Gryffindor sword rested. He needed to give it to Potter soon, but he was unable to do so now.

"I hope that too, Severus. I hope so too." Dumbledore said wishing for a better future, where fewer people would pay for his mistakes.

 **AN:** First of all, I want to thank you all for taking time to read this story. This fandom is so big that a story could be lost in a few days, if not updated regularly and because of that, I'm glad to be lucky enough to have wonderful readers. I hope you keep up with this work, even if it isn't perfect. Happy Thanksgiving, for those who celebrate it next week, just in case I don't update before that.

 _(Another chapter more or less 'edited', working on the next. 4/17/17)_


	4. Facing Realities

**AN:** Let's the change begins! Expect only **full madness** bellow, I did honor the title of this story. Sorry guys but I don't plan stories, I let them write themselves and let them go to whatever crazy path they take. Thanks for reading, I appreciate every entry, even if it never passes the first chapter. **^_^**

 **Chapter Four: Facing Realities**

 **Ron**

* * *

When Dobby appeared after naming Hogwarts as his choice, Ron hoped to be back in the old castle, because the magic of the elves worked differently from the wizards, but to his surprise the place that Dobby took him, was not Hogwarts in absolute. The place was poor lit with a dying fire that was doing very little to ward off the freezing cold from outside, but he was almost certain that Dooby had taken him directly inside the Hog's Head, where they had their first meeting when they asked Harry to teach them a more adequate defense against the dark arts.

He was sure it was the Hog's Head, because the place was still as somber as he remembered and not too surprising, equally deserted, or so he thought at first. A little after he had arrived, when he turned to ask Dobby why he had brought him there, he heard voices coming from a closed door near him and before he could do anything but stay there half frozen, someone opened The door and came out, looking at him without any sign of surprise.

"Oh, you bring him here. Well done, Dobby, you can go back to the kitchen now, dinner had already started at Hogwarts and I do not want a few house elves, cursing me for asking you to pick up Ron Weasley for me." Aberforth Dumbledore told the little elf with a loving tone of voice. He was fond of the little one and had always enjoyed his visits, Dobby simply shook his head, as if discarding his last comment.

"Dobby is a free elf, he can go out when he should and even more so when it's to help Harry Potter. Call me back if you need me." Dobby said and turned to look at Ron, giving him a timid smile. "Tell Harry Potter that I'll help you. You tell him I'll always help him." Dobby told Ron before returning to the kitchen.

Ron was not sure why Dobby had brought him there, but once he saw Ginny come out of the door where the owner of Hog's Head had been before, all the questions in his mind faded. On impulse, he almost ran to his sister and took her in his arms in a tight embrace. Despite the cold, she was lukewarm and he was relieved to see her well and unharmed. He already knew she was out of danger and that she wasn't hurt in any way, as Bill had assured him before, but it was not the same to hear it, as to see it with your own eyes.

"Ron ... Ron ... Ron you idiot, I can't breathe, are you planning to kill me?" Ginny asked as she tried to untangle herself from her brother's embrace.

"Oh, Ginny, are you okay?" Ron asked, releasing the girl to look at her better.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I? What about you? Why are you here? Where are Harry and Hermione?" She asked, but before Ron could answer any of her questions, Neville also left the room and looked at Ron in disbelief.

"Ron! Bloody hell, Ron, it's really you, it's so good to see you." Neville said giving him a big hug, lightly tapping his back.

"It's good to see you too, Neville, I'm glad you're okay, we hear that you've been punished and sent to the Forbidden Forest ... I was worried that something bad could happen to you there, that damn forest is full of dangers and ..."

"Where's Harry, Ron?" Ginny asked, looking impatiently behind Ron, but she only saw Aberforth watching them in silence, probably waiting for their greetings to end. Ron tensed again with the question and really hoped his sister would have mercy and not kill him instantly, when he told her what happened a few hours ago between them. The fight between them was still fresh in his mind as well as his remorse.

He knew the question would come up as soon as Ginny or anyone else saw him alone, but he didn't expect it to be so soon. _For Merlin's sake, she was definitely going to kill him once she finds out about everything. Good Lord, it will all be over before it begins._ Ron thought with a sigh and tried to find the least dangerous way to tell her, that he had left her boyfriend and his best friend alone after having a strong argument.

"He was sent here on his own with a mission from my brother Albus, Ginny. You two were also called here for the same reason, so I asked you to come. Where is Luna? She was supposed to come with you, too." Aberforth asked, noting that the blond girl was nowhere to be seen.

"She got a letter from her father in the morning and said she was going to write him back, I haven't seen her since, right Ginny?" Neville asked the red-haired girl beside him.

"I didn't see her either, because she wasn't at Ravenclaw's table when I last checked it." Ginny responded trying to remember when she last saw her, and then a frightening thought came to her mind. "Wait, you don't think the Carrows took her, right?"

"Carrows?" Ron asked.

"I do not think so". Neville said.

"I see ..." Aberforth added sadly.

"Wait, what's going on here guys? I want you to tell me about these Carrows you mention." Ron pressed his friend. The name only, gave him a bad taste in his mouth and what happened to Luna? What happened to Hogwarts in his absence for that matter?

"The Carrows are in charge of the discipline now, but in reality they only punish students from left to right as they please. Well, some of us fight them back, but ..."

"Is that why you look like that?" Ron asked, noticing Neville's cuts on his face.

"Well, others have it worse than this ... what about you? You do not look very well, what have you been doing all this ..."

"We must go back to the castle and check on Luna. I swear if they dared to curse her ..." Ginny interrupted, worried about what might happen to Luna, but was stopped by Aberforth before she could step forward .

"It seems like her destiny is in the hands of someone else, Ginny and I think now is the time for you all to know yours. It's time for you to know what my brother hid from you." Ron gave his former savior a better look and wondered if he really was Dumbledore's brother, as he suggested and after a few seconds of looking at him, concluded that he actually resembles Dumbledore in some way. He certainly seemed to have the same piercing eyes, though his own were ... sadder.

"But Ab, Dumbledore is…" Neville begins.

"Dead, I know. Still, my brother visits me before his death and told me about things you don't know about, not even Harry Potter. In order to correct that mistake, he left behind some things for all of you and make some preparations in order to prevent more tragedies in the near future. Here…" Aberforth said while taking out an envelope that seems to have better days long ago. "This is for you Ron Weasley, but before you read it I will tell you what happened to Albus before his death." Ron unconsciously swallows, not to sure he wanted to hear everything all at once.

"Albus Dumbledore was dying before he was killed, or more like before he begged Severus Snape to free him from his agonizing pain." _Say what?_ Ron thought in surprise, not really sure he had heard him right. Did he just said that Dumbledore was dying before he was killed? That couldn't be right. Why would he hide something like that from them? And he just couldn't imagine Dumbledore begging Snape to actually kill him. Just what nonsense was that guy saying? Was he mental or something?

"That's a lie! Dumbledore would never ask for Snape to kill him! Are you mental?!" Ron burst in anger.

"Ron! Don't said that to him!" Ginny yelled, but he didn't care.

"Oh, I assure you boy that I'm perfectly sane, even if I wish I wasn't. There are too many things that you don't know about my brother. Why would you? Did you know I existed? Did you know he had a sister that was killed for his hunger for power? Did he even tell you where you could find the Horcruxes you were supposed to destroy? Did he give you the means to destroy them in the first place?" Aberforth ask him and although he open his mouth to reply, not a word escape from his lips.

He wanted to deny what this Ab -as Neville called him- said, but he was actually right. The reason he had walked away from Harry and Hermione was precisely because of that. They never had a plan from the start, just a task to complete but no clues as to how to complete it. There was also the matter about not having the means to destroy the Horcruxes as common magic was useless against the thing. It was true that Dumbledore had 'given' the sword to Harry on his will, but the sword wasn't his to give it away in the first place and as much as it hurts to admit it, Dumbledore should have known that the Ministry will never give Harry the sword, especially after Voldemort's rise.

"Well boy, can't find the answers? Well let me give some, so you can see more clearly was taken away from you. I assure you that there is a Horcrux hidden at Hogwarts, although its location is still unknown and the Horcruxes can also be destroy with the venom from a basilisk. If you had recalled what happens at the chamber of secrets, you would have known that Harry Potter destroyed the first Horcrux or Tom Riddle diary, with a fang from the basilisk when he saved your sister. Which leads to one conveniently dead basilisk at your disposal on a hidden chamber below the castle. Just having the fang with you would make your journey easier, right? Still, you didn't return to Hogwarts in where half of your journey would have been completed and the war could have stricken somewhere else far away from Hogwarts." Ginny gasped somewhere between surprise and horror. Neville simply looked lost in thoughts. Ron, however give a few steps back and sat on a nearby chair, no longer sure of anything anymore.

"There is more, but I guess it will be better if you watch it all instead of hearing it from me. While in life, Albus and I were not in good terms. I resented him for what he did to my sister Ariana, so my explanations could be harsher than necessary." Aberforth said taking a small bottle of glass with a shining content. "Have a look all of you, you deserve the truth." _Hell, I wasn't expecting this. Oh God, not this of all things._ Ron thought while looking at what he knew it was a memory, a Dumbledore's memory.

"Wait Ab, I think this is far…"

"This is something you all should know, Neville. Your future depends on how much you can know from it. Only that way it can be changed. Albus himself admitted that he involved children in this war, but at the end he let them face danger on their own. You know about what happened to Ariana, Neville and you also know the resentment I carry against Albus while he lived, but I agree with him that mistakes should be rectified and lives should be saved. Now, come and witness for yourself what the future could hold for you if not change."

 **Malfoy**

* * *

"Don't worry about him Granger, he will snap out of it soon enough once everything he just discover sink in." Malfoy said to the girl sat next to him outside the tent and while he looked up at the clear night sky, he thought she wasn't taking things any better than the one inside the tent. They had moved from the woods to a safer place with no rain falling over all and to give the distraught Potter a chance to get a hold of himself. After he had read aloud most of what Dumbledore write on his diary, both Potter and Granger had been shaken with the many revelations, beginning with Dumbledore's change of heart when he got poison by something unexpected, an Horcrux.

Apparently, Dumbledore had search for Voldemort's Horcruxes himself before he give the trio the task. He found a ring that belonged to the Malvoro's and temped to use its powers to correct his wrong doings, he put it on his finger almost getting himself killed a second after. The ring who Dumbledore explained on his diary, hold the Resurrection Stone which was the reason for momentary losing his mind putting it on his finger while fully knowing that it was cursed. Although with his prodigious skills he manage to contain it from further spreading on his hand and arm, he was unable to stop it completely and shortly after he went to Snape, which was equally skillful in the dark arts, help him to delay the effects of the curse even farther. However, such curse was exactly like poison and it had the tendency to strengthen as the time passes, only giving Dumbledore a short time to live. A short time he used to his fullest to find and understand the many possibilities of their future.

In a way, it was actually ironic that the Dark Lord had unintentionally triggered a change of fates turning the Resurrection Stone into an Horcrux, as Dumbledore bared the pain and agony as if nothing happened and it sent him in a quest to know as much as possible about the near future he will no longer share with others. He read and visit seers he trusted and after having a good glimpse of what could happen in the future, he makes new plans. He learned the hard way that keeping secrets from Harry and his friends had been a big mistake that will take many precious lives away and although the battle of Hogwarts was perhaps inevitable, many things could be changed, many lives could be saved.

He wrote Potter about Snape past first, to give his friend the credit he deserved for risking everything to save the child of the woman he had loved over all. He retold the story of Snape, James and Lilly Potter and how Severus had begged Dumbledore to save them and how he was willing to do whatever it takes in exchange. He wrote everything about how Snape had actually tried to save Potter for years and how he became a double agent for the boys sake after they had failed to save his parents. That alone was hard to take, as Potter had never liked Snape from the start and Granger was too shocked to react at anything at that point. Then it follows the revelations of what he found in his search and that was even worse. Dumbledore knew about Ron leaving them with doubts about their task, about Hermione's possible torture after getting caught and brought to the Malfoy manor in where his aunt most likely end up killing her, he told the two of them about many others _possible_ deaths from students to members of the Order, including that of Fred Weasley which shake the pair the most. The last thing Potter was able to read was about the changes he made in an attempt to change as much as possible.

Very unexpectedly Dumbledore had written in the diary part of his own story, about how he was torture one time after another for days after he couldn't kill Dumbledore, until he was about to break, both physically and mentally and about how Snape had saved and give him a new purpose in life and a way to redeem himself for the many wrongs he did in the past. Then he had told them about the many wrongs he did when younger while embarrassing power and how such path had end in tragedy when his sister Ariana was killed because of his own ambitions. He had said that he couldn't judge others when he had done unforgiving things himself.

Then he wrote some more about the new task he gave to Ron Weasley, if he had decided to follow. Ron was to go back to Hogwarts and find the Horcrux hidden there somewhere, while he told the pair about Voldemort's search for the deadly hallows and where to find the next Horcrux and finally, he had confessed that he pleaded Snape to end his life when the time comes. Snape has refuse his request, even when knowing that Dumbledore was already dying but he had agreed at the end, when he saw no other choice but to do so. He didn't know what the both of them thought about that part, but deep inside him, Malfoy believed that Snape was forced to kill Dumbledore in order to save him in more than one way.

With a sigh, Malfoy looked at Granger, who seems as lost as Potter inside the tent and he wished he could do something to help her. Snape had guided him when he was lost, but could he do the same for her or Potter? Probably not, but he could still try, right?

"I'm sorry Granger, for everything I did to you in the past." He said to her and to his surprise she has snap out of her inner troubled world to look at him. "Believed it or not I truly mean it." Malfoy added holding her gaze.

"Did they truly tortured you?" Granger asked.

"Yes, for two long days I paid the price for been at the wrong side very dearly. I lost count of how many times I pass out under the _Crucio_ curse and it felt a hundred times worse than the _Sectumsempra_ that Potter cast on me at the bathroom. I know how bad it is, so I assure you Granger I will do whatever I can to prevent you from going through such fate as well." That was a promise he intended to fulfill.

"So that means you are a traitor now? Are the Death Eaters looking for you as well?" Granger ask him taking a little more interest in his side of the story.

"Just by being here, giving you Dumbledore's diary and trying to help you on your quest I'm betraying the Dark Lord, but they still think that I'm desperately trying to gain his trust back. I'm not been hunt just yet." Malfoy reply to her, although the possibility of him been branded as a traitor was great indeed. Still, he rather dies as a traitor than as a killer and he was glad that maybe just one day, someone could trust him and he could find true friends.

"What do you mean by that? What were you suppose to do to gain back his trust?" She asked giving him a deeper look under the shine of the moon light.

"I was given the tasks to hunt you down, Granger and summon him once I capture the three of you." How Snape had managed to convince Voldemort to give him the task was beyond him, but he was glad for it. Even if thing didn't end well for him at the end, at least he has tried to move forward to something better than to keep going against his ill as he did before, when he had no other choice but to follow Voldemort's plan.

"And what will happen if you fail to complete your task again?" She asked, although the answer was more than obvious.

"I will be kill, my parents as well." The night air was chilling, but his sudden shiver didn't have anything to do with that.

"And are you fine with risking so much to help us? I don't honestly like your family, but it should matter to you, right? Why taking the chance to get them killed too?" It was a fair question, but it makes his heart sink. He had been having mixed feelings about that particular problem before, but he had made plans for if such thing happens.

"I no longer see my family the same way I did before. Back then, when the Dark Lord ask me to restore the Vanishing Cabinet and kill Dumbledore, I did it all in desperation. The Dark Lord said if I fail he was going to kill us all and it drives me to corners I didn't know existed inside of me. I didn't want to become a murder, but I didn't want to be killed as well and so I go along with the plan, telling myself that I didn't have any other choice if I wanted to keep my parents safe and save myself, but at the end while talking to the Headmaster, my doubts raised again and I failed. Then the torture begins and while under such torment I begin to ask myself why my parents didn't even tried to help me. Worse of all Bellatrix, my own aunt took great pleasure on cursing me herself and it almost broke me. I thought of Potter's family and remember how they die trying to save their son, while mine simply stood there watching me suffer and do nothing to stop it. When Snape offer me a way out, I didn't hesitate to take it. All I wanted was to leave all that madness behind and start anew..." Malfoy said opening a bit of his heart to her.

"But...? There must be something else, right?" Despise his low chances of making the girl by his side trust him, he dared to hope. At the very least, she was showing interest, a thing she would have never done before.

"Yes. Even though I no longer see them the same way, they are still my parents. When I decided to go along with Dumbledore's plan, I also make my owns. I know they will not like it, but at least they will survive, even if got myself killed in the process." When her hand reach him, he almost jumped with surprise.

"I honestly still have doubts, but I think that you have gained this back." She said giving him, his wand.

"Are you sure? I could be laying, Granger." He said gazing at her in search for hesitation, but he finds none.

"I know, but I don't think you are laying now. Let's get inside and see how Harry is doing now. We have been out for three hours already. Come..." She said offering her hand to help him to get up, which he took it as a first step of trust. Just then, while holding her offered hand, something small appeared at Granger's back and he acted pulling the girl back down toward him and rising his wand in a fast move against the newcomer, ready to defend both of them if needed.

"It's me sir, Kragkor." The small thing said and Malfoy sighed in relief while Granger tensed on his lap where she had fall after he had pulled her down.

"Malfoy what's going..."

"Kragkor, why did you came? Did something wrong happen at home?" Malfoy asked ignoring her and giving the house elf his full attention, his heart already going faster inside his chest.

"Yes, sir. A girl had been taken to the dungeon below the manor and she is been interrogate as we speak." Well, it seems that his task had just begun.

"Which girl?" He asked while letting Granger stand up again and following her example right after her.

"I think it's a Lovegood's sir. Luna Lovegoods, if I hear it right." Yeah, it had begun indeed.

"And who is interrogating her, Kragkor?" Malfoy asked, already fearing the answer.

"Her sir. Bellatrix Lestrange." The house elf answer and anger raised inside of him like vile venom. Of course, it would be _her_.

"I'm sorry Granger but I must go now. Get back to the tent and make sure Potter is keep safe."

"Wait Malfoy! What are you planning to do? If you go now..."

"Damn it Granger, just don't argue! That woman is mad and it will not hesitate to kill the girl if she doesn't give her what she needs. I wasn't planning to expose myself this soon, just in case something really goes wrong and you got capture, but I know her cruelty better than anyone else. That girl will not hold the pain from her curse, I need to act now."

"Then let us help you, she is our friend..."

"No. I will not make matter worse and give her exactly what she had been looking for. Go back to Potter and stay safe. Take this with you..." He took out a coin from his pocket and give to her. "This coin is similar to the ones you guys made for your army. If you get in troubles, tell me and I will do what I can to help you out. Now go back..."

"No."

"Granger!"

"I said no! If Luna is in danger because of us, we will help you to get her out. That's how we do things Malfoy, we help each other."

"I'm not part of your group just yet, I could be leading you to a trap for all you know."

"You are not."

"Just a few hours ago you said you didn't trust me!"

"It's different now."

"How so?!"

"Because you are scare! I can see it in your eyes Draco Malfoy, you are scare of coming back! You are scare to fail again!" She yelled and Malfoy was taken aback for a moment. Was his inner fears really that easy to see?

"She is right Malfoy, we need to do this together if we want this... truce to work." A new voice said, from behind a big tree and both Malfoy and Hermione turned to look at Harry.

"Harry? Since when..."

"Explanations can wait Hermione, we need to go now. Luna is in danger."

"Seriously, I think you both have gone mad after reading that diary..."

"Maybe, come here Hermione, this will give us and advantage." Harry said, while most of his body disappear from their sight.

"The cloak! You are brilliant Harry. Any arguments now Malfoy?" She asked while letting Harry cover her with the invisibility cloak.

"You idiots have a death wish." Malfoy sighed.

"Well, welcome to the club. Can we go now?" Harry asked and Malfoy extended his hand, feeling someone else taking it.

"As you wish, Potter, as you wish." And with that Malfoy picture his room back at his home and they were gone.

 **AN:** See? I told you it was pure madness. Thanks for reading, hope to see you back on the next. Happy Thanksgiving, for all. See you next time, although this period of time will be keeping me very busy at work. Dear JayBay, I hope this chapter explain well enough what you asked. To **deriz, Linda, my two guest, Sachiko Heiwajima, blazingincarnation, betty69blue, ArtemisGrim and JayBay** , my deepest thanks for kindly leaving their comments. Thank you all, (muchas gracias a todos) take care.

 _(In the process of being edited. 4/19/17)_


	5. The Ways Of The Malfoy

**AN:** Oh yes, dear deriz, there will be more madness coming on each chapter and although I kind of suck at action, I will try my best to write some 'good' scenes as the story progress. Thanks for reading and expect a little more of unthinkable stuffs all around. A fair warning, I do all points of views to give the reader a full experience. The good thing about writing fiction is that _anything_ could happen! Happy reading. ^_^

 **Chapter Five: The Ways Of The Malfoy's And The DA  
**

 **Narcissa And Lucius Malfoy**

* * *

It has been almost a week since Draco had left home in search for Harry Potter as the Dark Lord had commanded as a last chance to redeem himself and the rest of the Malfoy family and things had just not been the same ever since. She was worried sick for her son, always fearing something may happen to him. After the Dark Lord has order his torture, many Death Eater had lost respect to their name and would love to harm Draco just to get to Lucius, as many Death Eaters resented him for his failure at the Department Of Mysteries.

Each day that had gone without a sign of her son had been a torture and Bellatrix presence in her house haven't made her impatient wait any better. After she has watched Bella inflicting a great deal of pain on her son, she barely manages to tolerate her. Many times she thought of just inflicting on her the same pain she inflicted on her son, but somehow she had managed to hold herself for her son sake. Still, it was getting harder and harder when her mad sister seem to take too much pleasure on torturing children's.

Right at that moment, after hearing the screaming of the girl that was brought to their house, she was about to lose it. Her screams remain her of Draco's and she was just sick of them all. Why did she let it happen was something that had been tormenting her ever since she watched powerless as her only son screamed in agony and twisted in pain. Why? Why did she have to let something so awful to happen to him? Why she couldn't do anything to spare him for such fate? Why was her family falling apart? For the Dark Lord? Yes, he was powerful and they shared some ideals, but now what was the Dark Lord to them, to _her?_

"If the girl scream just one more time, I swear that Bella will taste pain too…" Narcissa said changing her destination mid-way and almost colliding with Lucius on a corner of the wide halls.

"Cissy, where are you going?" Lucius asked looking at the distressed woman and finding rage on her eyes, he took her by the arm and almost drags her to his nearby study, where he casts a _Muffliato_ spell to make sure they will not be heard by any of the unwelcome guess on their manor.

"I can't take this anymore, Lucius! Why are we doing this? Why are we letting child's been hurt? Why we let Draco carry this burden for us? He must think we don't care for him after we let him been torture right in front of us. I swear, I have never felt more powerless and impotent in my entire life, like at the moment the Dark Lord order his punishment. He is all alone out there hunting Potter to save us all, risking his own life in the processes. We need to protect him, please Lucius… I can't let our own son to get killed!"

"I know is hard, but we didn't have any other choice. If we have intervened back then, the Dark Lord would have killed us all right there and it will be the same if we try anything against him now."

"Then what? What are we now Lucius? A bunch of cowards instead of the proud family we were before? What good been a pureblood had brought to us in the last year?! Draco was supposed to commit murder, MURDER Lucius, on one of the most powerful wizard in our world. We all knew he was going to fail, but we did nothing! And what about our home? Our sacred home in now the host for all kind of atrocities. How many times I had fear that Fenrir Greyback will end up biting Draco or any of us for that matter. For heaven's sake, you were in Askaban! Don't you see? Whatever the Dark Lord rises in power or fall, our family is doom!"

"Cissy don't said that! Once the Dark Lord comes back to power…"

"I know you fear him and to be honest so do I. I have seen his cruelty with my own eyes, but we can't keep this up. Not when it the lives of our son in danger…"

"We don't have much choice! He has us dancing on his fingers like puppets, using Draco every time he wants to get at me! I not pleased with our situation either, Narcissa. Just look at me and what I have become and you will see that this is as hard for me as it is for you. We are trap Cissy, just trap right in the middle with little chances to get out."

"Lucius Malfoy, in life there is always a way out! I will stand at my son side and do whatever it takes to save him from what we bring upon him. I think it's about time you make your own choices, whatever that will be to keep humiliating yourself under the Dark Lord rules or try to bring back this family to what it was before, I will leave it up to you." She said walking back toward the enchanted closed door, but just before she reached the handle, two arms hold her waist from her back and she felt the warm of her husband embrace for the first time in almost a year.

"I know I haven't been a good husband or a father lately, but I will stand by our family Cissy. I simply don't know how we will manage to escape from our current situation. Just promise me you won't be doing anything to put yourself in danger. I will see if I can find Draco with my resources and if that fails, I will go looking for him myself."

"Oh please do… promise me Lucius, promise me you will save our son."

"We both will, just have a little more patience. I will see if I can distract Bellatrix long enough for her to let the girl rest. That will at least stop the screaming."

"I will go with you. I owe her a lot of pain for what she did to Draco."

"No, we can't do anything to her, nor anyone else until we know Draco is safe and bring him back home, after that we make plans to free ourselves from this hell." Lucius whispers to his wife and she turned to give him a slight kiss on the lips.

"Thank you, Lucius. I wish nothing more than for us to be a family again."

"So do I Cissy, so do I. Go back to the bedroom, I will see what I can do for the girl." He said releasing her.

"I will be in Draco's bedroom for a little while…"

"Cissy…"

"I will be fine, I just miss him."

"Fine then… I will join you later, get some rest if you can, you need it for what will come. None of us has fully rested for a while now, but I hope that will end soon." Lucius said kissing the crown of her head and going out. Narcissa compose herself before leaving the study to spend some time on her son's room, wishing for his return. Behind her and completely unnoticed Nurnott, a house elf of the Malfoy manor, watched her walk away and nodded in approval. The plan seems to be falling in place little by little better than they expected, now he needed to give his young master a little more time, as he knew that Kragkor had gone out to find the master. A little distraction will do, then he will tell the young master about his parent's unexpected vow.

 **Draco Malfoy**

* * *

The moment they Apparated inside his room back at home he knew that something was going to be wrong. Foolishly enough he had brought Harry Potter and Hermione Granger to the most dangerous place they could ever be. His house had been turned into Voldemort's base of operation after all and they were bound to find troublesome unwanted Death Eaters right and left.

It was dark inside his room, as no one was supposed to be there in the first place, but he felt that someone was watching him. He had that same feeling a while ago, but tonight it was an especially sharper feeling. He turned to look around with the small illumination coming from the moon outside the long glass windows, but with his limited sight in the darkness, he saw nothing out of place. The hand that had previously grab his was still there, small and warm, so he knew whatever presence was inside his room didn't belong to the ones he brings home. He gives Granger's hand a light squeeze before letting it go and rise his wand just in case the intruder was a hostile one.

" _Lumus_." Malfoy said and the room was illuminated by the pale light shining on the tip of his wand and to his horror, just a further away from him by the fireplace was no other than that Fenrir Greyback. _Damn it! Why him of all people?_ Malfoy cursed internally and moved in front of where he thought Granger and Potter where. He couldn't be sure, as under the invisibility cloak he could not see them at all. "Greyback, why are you here in my bedroom? You are not supposed to come to this part of the manor." Malfoy said readying himself for a fight.

"Well, boy… you were not supposed to be here as well. Didn't Lord Voldemort tell you to go hunt Potter and his friends? Did you find him? I don't see him anywhere… although something smell good where you stand. Have you sidetracked and have fun with girls instead of go looking for your salvation?"

"I came to look for somethings I need for my search and what I do or not do is not of your business. You haven't answer my question, why are you here? Looking for things to steal? I assure you that Wormtail have tried exactly that way before you." He said, looking at the werewolf with hatred. Just looking at him and his smell of blood, makes him want to throw up.

"My interest lies elsewhere boy. Have you noticed? The fool moon is around the corner… and young blood taste the best. I was going to give the Lovegood a bite or two, but the mad witch is having her fun with her first. Then I thought, you are no longer in grace with Lord Voldemort. He had already ordered a punishment for you, so… I think he will not mind if I bite you… or perhaps kill you…" The words were cold and Hermione heart jumped inside her chest in a kind of fear she hasn't experience in a while for both Luna and Malfoy. She was certain now that Malfoy was telling them the truth and just by letting him going back home and insist in going with him, they have put his life in danger.

Harry was feeling the same behind her and he too ready himself for a fight. He never thought that the moment where he was willing to save Draco Malfoy will come, but things had change way too fast in just a few hours. Right now he has three things to do, keep Hermione and Luna safe while saving Malfoy if things turns for the worse. He focuses on the werewolf and wait for what will come between the two. He could tell that Malfoy was tense right in front of them and his body language speaks volumes of his desire to strike.

"You have been wanting to do that for a while now, right Greyback? I have this same feeling of been watched quite a lot before. To be honest, you scared me before, one bite and I will end up becoming a beast, just like you. Well Greyback, I'm afraid that was all in the past, I may disappoint you this time, werewolf. I'm sure you know I will not let your filthy hands or mouth touch me." To everyone's surprise, the werewolf laughed at that with all his might like he has gone mad out of the sudden.

"It seems you have grown up a little since last time, Draco. Snape had made a man out of you… too bad boy, too bad it will end now!" Fernir said and in an instant, the werewolf changed form and was coming his way, faster than Malfoy expected. The many years of transforming from human to wolf had made him change faster than anyone thought it could be possible and he was proud of it.

"Go away!" Malfoy shouted at the ones behind him while he directed a curse at the fast werewolf wordlessly. If there was something in which the beast was right, it was that he had been well trained by both Snape and Bellatrix before she decides it was more fun to curse him. Behind him both Potter and Granger acted too, casting they own spells on the zigzagging werewolf but he manages to avoid them with a little trouble.

No longer under the invisibility cloak, Hermione and Harry separate to help Malfoy and to skip the werewolf, but being back in the darkness it was proving to be harder to do each time. Curses strike right and left blasting all kinds of things as they try to hit Greyback in the semidarkness. Soon, seen himself outnumbered, the werewolf saw the glass window as his way out and seen the girl precisely on his route of escaping, he rushed faster than he had tried before and was about to jump on her with his snout open for a good bite on her throat, when Malfoy with his heart throbbing crazy with fear, used the _Petrificus Totalus_ on the wolf who still make her fall backwards with a yell and the thing right over her.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled coming her way but Malfoy was faster than him and was at her side first.

"Granger! Are you alright?" Malfoy asked as he moved the heavy werewolf from over her, soon after Potter was at her side as well, as pale as Malfoy himself.

"Hermione… are you okay?" Harry whisper giving her a better look in the poor light of the moon and taking half of her body on his arms.

"I… I think that I'm fine…" She whispers back to the two worried guys.

"Did he bite you or scratch you somewhere?" Malfoy ask her taking the liberty to slightly touching her neck in search for injuries.

"No… he just fall on me… Malfoy, you sav…"

"What's going on here?" A new voice said and the lights were turned on. Out of impulse and adrenaline both Harry and Malfoy raised their wands to point at the newcomer and Malfoy's heart sink even farther when he saw it was none other than his mother.

"Draco? Is that them? You manage to…" She begins, but Malfoy make her stop when she moved closer, standing protectively in front of the pair with a warning on his gray eyes.

"Please don't move mother, I'm afraid we are no longer in the same side. I didn't come here to bring Potter and Granger to him. I… no, _we_ came to take the Lovegood girl back with us." He said still pointing his wand at her. At that moment he has so many mixing feelings that for a second, his hand tremble with hesitation. Behind him Harry helped Hermione to stand up.

"Draco… have you gone mad? He will kill you for sure if he finds out you had betrayed him." Narcissa said going pale in an instant.

"I would have been killed by someone else anyways! I already have been tortured by his closed followers and just now Greyback tried to kill me, just because the Lord will no mind my death as a punishment! Do you think I will still be vowing after him waiting for the moment he thinks I'm no longer necessary?" At this Narcissa looked horrified at the petrified werewolf and gasped in understanding. She had already feared Greyback had his claws pointing at her family members and just laying there, was the proof she needed. Yes Draco was absolutely right, they no longer can keep that up and now it was the time for a change in alliance. Hers was already with her son and only him.

"Master, Bellatrix is coming this way." The house elf called Kragkor said, suddenly appearing right between mother and son.

"Go, the three of you. I will handle this myself." Harry looked at the woman open mouthed. Was she really letting them go? He had always imagined both of Malfoy's parents as unconditional to Voldemort. He would have never thought that at least one of them was willing to help their enemy escape, even if his son was the one helping them.

"Mother… I will come back when I complete my task, the task that both Dumbledore and Snape left for me…"

"Go Draco, do what you must, just promise me you will survive, promise me you will take care of yourself." She said coming closer to her son and hugging him in a warm embrace he has missed for years, her heart already aching for the coming separation for who knows how long this time.

"Go now Draco. I will erase this beast memory. You two, please keep him safe from the Dark Lord…" Narcissa pleaded to both Harry and Hermione and they unconsciously nodded in agreement, mostly because the two of them didn't expect the unlikely alliance.

"Come on Malfoy, we need to find Luna now before Bellatrix find us." Harry said moving to take his cloak back. Malfoy looked at his mother for a last time and just like Hermione, he to let Potter cover him with it. They open the door and go out under the cover of the cloak and the last thing Malfoy hear from his mother was the one thing he was going to do himself.

" _Obliviate_." She had said, soon after and avoiding the coming witch and the many others Death Eaters on the manor, they go down to the cell where Luna had been taken. They carefully check for others guarding the cell, but finding none. Malfoy open the look and they rushed inside to find Luna resting in a corner and Olivander, the wand maker by her side. Luna looked paler than usual and Harry took off the cloak, revealing himself to the two surprised prisoners.

"Harry, Hermione? Draco? Wow. You all look awful…" Harry half smiled at that, as only Luna will come with something like that in such dire situation.

"So do you Luna. Are you okay?" Harry asked kneeling down at her side.

"I think so… it hurt before, quite a lot." She said sitting on the cold stone floor.

"We came as soon as we heard you were taken. It's over now Luna, you will be safe now." Hermione added smiling at the girl.

"Oh, but it's not over, right Mr. Olivander?" Luna asked to the man still by her side.

"Harry Potter… I would have never thought I will be seen you again in such a place so dangerous for you." Olivander said quite tired, he had his share of pain in that hellish place.

"Come on there is no time for chat now. We need to go now Potter, we are already in danger by staying after the attack." Malfoy interrupted with a little impatience. He wanted to leave the house as soon as possible, just in case Bellatrix decide she needed to call Voldemort.

"Why is Draco with you? Isn't him your enemy?" Luna asked and Draco fight the desire to roll his eyes. Didn't she knew the meaning of the word hurry or danger?

"Well Luna, that's kind of long story. Malfoy is right, we need to go now." Harry said wishing for her to just let herself be rescue.

"But I can't go, Harry. They have brought me here to keep my father from supporting you. If I go, he will be in danger. Our house is been watched by Death Eaters day and night." Luna said and Harry sighed, now a little tired for everything that had happened that day.

"Actually, it's better that way Lovegood. All Death Eaters knows that Potter had a hero complex. They will be expecting him to rescue your father as well, once they find out you are gone." Malfoy said and Harry give him a hard glare, while Hermione smiled and so did Luna.

"That's funny. I like you Draco." Luna said almost laughing. "So will you rescue my father too, Harry?" Luna calmly ask him a few seconds later and Harry resigned himself for another coming battle.

"Of course we will, Luna. We just need a little rest, but tomorrow morning we will see what can be done, okay?" Hermione intervened.

"Okay. By the way where is Ron?" She asked and they all tensed, but just before she could ask again Harry took her hand.

"Hermione take Olivander's, we need to go now." And after they all were ready, they vanish from the Malfoy's manor and back to their tent.

 **Ron**

* * *

None of them knew for how long the three of them remain in silence completely lost in their own thoughts. What they have watched inside Dumbledore's memories was far beyond any of them expected. There was too much information to process in such a short among of time and far too many important things to take care of, but what had struck Ron the must was the possible death of his brother Fred. After that revelation he completely loses concentration, unable to take anything more than the intense fear he felt for what was coming in their future and judging by Ginny's expression, she was feeling the same. He knew his sister have more than Fred's death on her mind, she was worried sick about Harry too and although he would have done whatever it takes to save Harry as well, he needed to act at Hogwarts first.

"Neville, I need you to gather the DA members as soon as possible, we have a lot of things to do." Ron said snapping out of his daze.

"They are already gather Ron, come." Neville said while guiding him toward Ariana's portrait. Ron took Ginny's hand on his to reassure his sister that their family will be okay and once the portrait showed the way, they get inside the dark tunnel.

"I didn't knew this tunnel existed. It wasn't on the map, I'm sure of it." Ron commented while he looked the uneven path with the pale light of his wand.

"That's because it wasn't there before. All others paths to the outside had been sealed, but when there is a need there is a way and so here we are. Ab help us by bringing us food." Neville replies while walking by Ron's side.

"And where does it lead?" Ron asked with curiosity.

"You will see, Ron, you will see." Neville said while smiling, soon after a door open at the end of the tunnel and Ron looked down at the mass of students below. Almost all the faces where of course familiar to him and for the first time in hours, he smiled. Right below him were most of the members of the DA, which looked at him in surprise.

"Look! It's Ron Weasley!" Seamus yelled and just like a tide, the rest did too and before he knew Ron was engulfed in a sea of hugs from fellows Gryffindor's, Revenclaw's and Hufflepuff's. Obviously, there was none from Slithering.

"Now, now... come on guys, we all have tasks to perform to bring down the Dark Lord! We just got a Dumbledore's memory and some things needs to be changed here." Neville said as loud as he could to have the attention of the big group. "Now Ron, what we do first? Find the lost Hogwarts Horcrux or try to..."

"Before the Horcrux we need to find something else. The way of destroying it. We need to get inside the Chamber of Secrets." Ron said and the previously silent room bursts with exited shoots. Many had wanted to see the hidden room below the castle where the huge basilisk that petrified a few students lies dead.

"Come on guys, shut up. Harry was the one who open the chamber last time, where is Harry now? Why he isn't with you?" Seamus asked.

"Harry is hunting Horcruxed too outside the castle. We needed to look for them separately."

"Okay, then what are Horcruxed?" Someone else asked.

"Pieces of the Dark Lord soul. He dived his soul in seven parts, that's why he keeps coming back even when he should have died a long time ago. Once all Horcruxes are destroyed, he can be kill for good."

"So, one of them is here at Hogwarts?" Another asked.

"Yes, it's supposed to belong to a Hogwarts founder, the Revenclaw's founder. A tiara." Ron said looking at a group of Revenclaw's at his left.

"The tiara? Rowena Revenclaws's tiara? But Ron, that tiara had been lost for centuries! Many have search for it before, but none could find it." A Revenclaw's girl said.

"Well we know that _he_ find it and turn it into a piece of his soul, we just need to find it again before it's too late." Ron said, determine to find the damn thing before Voldemort declare war to Hogwarts.

"Too late? Too late for what?" Seamus asked again.

"For war guys. Hogwarts will become a battlefield soon and not all of us will make it out alive. Dumbledore had shown us that black future where we all will be touched by death. Still, we have time to change it, we had been granted a second chance to prevent it from happening. Who's with me? Who will dare defying fate and save Hogwarts for a fall?" He asked looking at the members of the DA. "Who will try to do the unthinkable and bring down the Dark Lord before he can strike us back? Who I asked?!" Ron yelled to his silent audience and just like a river, the deafening sound that follows make him know that they will be ready to strike back to the previous uncertain future, that no longer will guide their destinies.

 **AN:** Hope you like, this crazy one. Sorry for the grammatical mistakes. Thanks for reading, see you next time. ^_^


	6. A Test For The Brave Hearts Part One

**AN:** Sorry for the wait, I have come down with a nasty cold that refuse to leave me in peace and lots of work for this period of time. I have a full time job, so sometimes I get home too tired. I hope you like this one, as I haven't feeling all that good and it may have influence the story one way or another. Still, my thanks for reading and I promise the next one will be far more interesting.

 **Chapter Six: A Test For The Brave Hearts Part One  
**

 **Dumbledore**

* * *

"I have bring Master Ron Weasley back to Aberforth, as you have instructed Master Dumbledore." Dobby said to the portrait back in the Headmaster office. Snape had gone out for dinner, like the rest of the staff and he thought it was just the right time to speak with Master Dumbledore alone.

"Good Dobby, that's very good. Do you have contact with the house elf's of the Malfoy Manor?" Dumbledore asked looking at the frail looking small elf just below his portrait. The elf had helped Harry many times in the past and he felt that saving the little elf's life was more than worthy, so he try his best to change his destiny as well. It will be a shame if such brave elf dies after saving so many others. A shame indeed.

"No Master Dumbledore. I will check on the status of young Master Draco soon, but Sir… its seems that one of the students is missing. Master Aberforth said that Luna Lovegood is missing." Dobby said shyly.

"Oh… I was fearing it was going to happen. Her fate seems to be now at the hands of Harry's group Dobby. I'm sure they will find her and keep her safe." Dumbledore said, hoping the girl's destiny haven't change for the worst. No one's fate was set in stone, so the changes he tries to make could be for the best or the worst, but he hoped that this time around more people survive the war than of that he came to know.

"I can look into that too, Sir if you want. I would like to help Harry Potter as much as I can." Dobby said happily and fervently nodding.

"If that's what you want, then go ahead. We all make our choices, dear Dobby and you are free to do as you desire as well."

"Yes, yes… Dobby will help Harry Potter Sir! I want to help Master Draco too, he had help my friends in the Malfoy manor Sir. I'm very happy with Master Draco now and Dobby likes him now, Sir. He is a good Master, now. A very good one."

"So it seem Dobby, so it seems. Just be careful when dealing with Bellatrix, if the time comes. She will not hesitate to kill you, Harry, Draco or anyone else when enraged or betrayed. Make sure she doesn't harm those you have come to love and you as well. Be very careful Dobby, make sure you all survive, I beg you."

"Don't worry Sir, I will make sure. I will not let her harm any of us. Yes Sir, I will make sure, now I must go." Dobby said and a second later he was gone.

"I wish you the best of luck Dobby to you and to all." Dumbledore said with some sadness. He was powerless now and the only thing he could do at that point was wishing for a better future.

 **Snape**

* * *

He had left the great hall early as he knew that Ron Weasley was probably in Hogwarts grounds now, probably with the rest of the Dumbledore's Army. Oh, he knew about them and where to find them if he need to, but he chose to ignore the group as long as they didn't do anything foolish that could put them in danger. He wasn't particularly found of many students, but if war was to strike Hogwarts, then the students needed to find a way to defend themselves as much as they could and right now, that group was exactly what was needed.

He walked the corridors in silence in search of Slythering students out of place, he knew that Weasley will be looking for the Chamber of Secrets located inside the abandon bathroom and he needed to make sure that Ron Weasley gets into it without been discovered. He had tried to look for the tiara himself, but just like many others before him, he had failed. The task given to the boy was great, so the last thing he needed was to be discover before it could even begin.

He was rather tired of it all, tired of been a spy for the very men that had killed the only woman he had come to love with all his might and almost succeeded in killing her only son in the process. He was tired of carry the many burdens he had, been hated by those he had tried to help on the side lines for years and tired of been marked by those that knew nothing of him or his real intentions. After killing Dumbledore and knowing Harry Potter's fate, he was simply tired of it all. If the boy was going to be kill at the end, then he felt that all the effort and sacrifices he had put into saving Lilly's boy was all in vain.

Still, he hoped as Dumbledore had said, that the boy will survive somehow and that Voldemort will be defeated for good. That was the only thing that keeps him moving forwards now and until it was his time die, he will keep working on the sidelines to make sure it will happen. With that in mind he sent away all students he saw on his way, giving Ron Weasley and his friends a clear way to the bath. After that, he had another task with the sword of Griffindor, then the rest it was all to them.

 **Ron**

* * *

It took a while for Ron to answer and explain the many questions and doubts the members of the DA have. He honesty wanted to get to the Chamber of Secrets as soon as possible, but the DA members deserved the explanations so they could fully comprehend what was at stake. Harry was the one with the leader abilities, but while speaking to the crowd, he found himself doing it better than he thought possible and they had come to make some plans for the most pressing problems at hands.

First, Neville, Ginny and himself will try to get access to the Chamber and retrieve the fangs from the basilisk. A group of Revenclaws will try to look for more information on the tiara and if possible find picture so that they all could see exactly what they were looking for and finally, some others students will try to pass the new information to the members of the order inside the castle, like Professor McGonagall for example for the preparation of Hogwarts to the upcoming war. With a fair amount of time to prepare for the war, fewer students and Professors will lose their lives. Aberforth had already agreed to let students escape school grounds through the tunnel that leads to his shop.

The teachers will have to come up with a plan to secure the castle before the coming of Voldemort and the only thing that was uncertain for them was who will keep teaching them defense against the dark arts in Harry's place. Some had suggested him, but he knew that wasn't his place. Someone else will have to fill that place later, for now his task was clear.

Neville and Ginny where a little ahead of him, making sure there was no one on the way to Moaning Myrtle bath and so far it has been strangely easy to get there with no one in sight. Ron was actually wondering if it was a kind of trap. Neville was probably thinking the same too, as he was showing anxiety right and left.

Ginny by the other hand was anxious for another reason. It was her the one who open the Chamber the last time and she didn't have good memories of it or to put it more accurate, she didn't have any memory of what she did when controlled by Tom Riddle at all. Still, she had insisted on going with them as she will never let anything happen to him or any other member of her family.

They keep going in silence, making sure no one was close by while they walked toward the abandon girl's bathroom and they almost get there with no one in sight until they heard voices coming from the hall that leads to the bath, Neville saw the pair that have given the DA so many troubles and they hide behind one of the big statues in the poor illuminated hall and waited.

"Okay, so those are the Carrows you mention, Neville?" Ron asked in a very low tone while he took a good look at the two clearly evil pair a little farther away from their hiding place.

"Yep, the two of them in the flesh. A nasty pair if you ask me. I honestly don't know how they end up as teachers here. The only thing they teach is dark arts and punishment. The Ministry sure had fallen low."

"So, what do you think about Snape? You saw it too on Dumbledore's memory, right? He acted like a double spy to save Harry from been killed too by You-Know-Who, because he was in love of Harry's mother." Ron said not really sure of what to think about that particular part of the memories. He simply couldn't picture Snape as a good guy.

"Well, I can't deny what I saw, but it's hard to trust Snape out of the blue. He did kill Dumbledore, even if Dumbledore himself had asked him to do so."

"I don't fully trust him just yet, as he keeps far too many secrets to himself, but if he had indeed tried to save Harry as apparently he has, then I may give him the benefit of the doubt if he proves he still wants to keep Harry alive." Ginny added in a whisper, while watching the brothers talk. Just why the hell those two where there of all places?

"Well, I guess you are right about that one. I wonder what Harry will think if he hears that Snape was in love with his mother and that he save him a few years back from that fall. The two of them don't have the best relationship, so it should be surprising at the very least, right?" Neville also whispering, completely siting on the floor.

"Oh, I wish I could be with him now. I'm so worry about him and had been since the three of you left in the wedding. I try to convince him to let me go too, but he refuse it." She was a strong woman too and although not as knowledgeable as Hermione, she could still be of help.

"Of course he refuse, Ginny. We have a very dangerous task ahead of us and no real plans to do so. It was hard… very hard. Specially when it was your time to carry the Horcrux. The thing just keep putting doubts in front of you." Ron said without thinking and just when his sister give him a hard look, he really realizes what he just admitted.

"Doubts, Ron? What kind of doubts are you talking about? Did you guys have a fight or something?" Ginny asked a little louder, although not enough to be heard by the pair.

"Well… we kind of have one. Sorry Ginny, I was going to tell you about it later but some things come up when Dobby bring me back here and…"

"Shhhhh, someone else is coming." Neville warned them before they begin a fight and both Ron and Ginny stare at each other for a second before turning to look at the newcomer and surprisingly, it was no other than Snape himself. The three of them froze on the spot and try to hear what he said to the Carrows, but from where they hide it was impossible to hear their conversation. Still, the brother and sister where not pleased with whatever Snape said to them and left in a hurry, leaving Snape on his own.

Snape stood there, on the same spot of the dark corridor for a minute while they watched in silence almost forgetting to breathe, until Snape turned to head their way and just when they thought that he too will pass them as the others two did, Snape stooped right in front of their statue and looked their way.

"You need to look for the tiara as soon as possible Weasley, there is another Horcrux even harder to get rid off than the one here or at Gringotts. The Lord's snake, it's always with him and once he notices you have discovered his deepest secret, he will protect it himself. Take that in mind always. Beware of your way down, you may find that there could be more than just bones now." And with that he was off, leaving the three of them speechless.

"He knew..." Neville mutter seconds after Snape left and Ron nodded coming out of their hiding place.

"Yeah, he did and I guess he is in our side now, otherwise he will have at least take me to You-Know-Who a second ago. Let's just hurry up guys, just like he said we need to find the tiara as soon as possible." They rushed the rest of the way and enter the gloomy bathroom, where Myrtle was still crying her heart out.

"Will she ever stop crying?" Ron asked in annoyance mostly to himself, but unfortunately the ghost girl hear him just fine despise her loud crying.

"It's easy for you to say that when you are still alive! Try dying and we will see if _you_ can stop crying yourself! Aaahhhh." She screeched throwing herself inside the toilet, splashing them with some water in the process.

"You just have to make her mad, idiot!" Ginny slapped the back of his head and Ron turned to retort, but saw that Ginny wasn't in humor. There was a conversation unfinished between them, so he let it go and stood right in front of the sink where the snake could be seen and thought in the hisses that Harry had made when he talked in parseltongue.

He hissed one thing after another for a few minutes before the sink moved on his own to reveal the hole in the middle of it. Neville had been surprise as he had never been there before, but he manage to contain his excitement to go down and see the Chamber below.

"Okay, let's go find the fangs and then we focus on finding the tiara. We still have a long way in front of us before this is all over. Down we go, guys, no turning back." Ron said before jumping inside the tunnel as he had done the last time he was there. After him, Neville and Ginny follow him down, equally screaming with the not so gentle ride to the bottom.

Ginny fall in top of Neville, who cushion her fast slide at the end, while Ron got some minor wounds from the bones of the skeletons at the bottom. Last time he had worn the robes of Griffindor uniform, but at that moment he just have normal ones that easily ripped.

"Sorry Neville." Ginny apologize, fastly removing herself from over him while Ron use _Lumus_ to illuminate the Chamber.

"Don't worry about it. Hey Ron, do you think there is something else down here like Snape suggested?" Neville ask, taking out his own wand. He wasn't the best one at fighting but he could hold his own. He has taken the DA lesson seriously and they have give him the courage needed to keep practicing just for occasions like that one.

"I guess we will find out soon enough. Let's go." Ron said leading the way toward the main gate of the Chamber where the thick metal door with the snakes awaits their entry. Ron hissed again in front of the door and the snakes moved one by one until it fully open.

The three of them ready themselves for a fight, just in case Snape had been right about something else waiting inside, more than bones. They walked in silence inside the dark tunnel looking right and left for possible dangers but as they advance, they find none.

"Odd, right?" Neville asked, but Ron ignore him. The previous block on the path was clear out and soon they could see the wide hall with big snakes statues on the sides and just in font of Salazar Slyhering stone face where the bones of the huge basilisk.

"Take as many fangs as you can and let's get out." Ron instructed and they get to work, but Ginny felt colder soon after and somehow it didn't feel like the winter cold. She looked right and left, fearing there were no longer alone inside the chamber, but saw nothing out of place at first. Unconsciously she hugged herself and she looked up just by chance and that was when she saw them. High above them in the chamber, Dementors were gathering. Ginny remembers that there was a wide hole nearby and from then she guesses the Dementors got access to the chamber with the many tunnels it holds.

"Ron! Look up!" Ginny warn him and both Neville and Ron looked up and gasped at the sight of who knows how many Dementors, just floating above them.

"Okay, it's time to go." Ron said taking Ginny's hand on his and making a dash toward the entrance with Neville following them close behind, but before they cold reach the end of the hall, a few Dementors descended blocking their way out.

"Damn it! _Expecto Patronum!_ " Ron yelled and did his best to think in something cheerful. He thought in the good old days in Hogwarts when he, Harry and Hermione had laughed at silly things, he thought of his family and of better times. A bright Terrier dog materialize in front of them and the closer Dementors backed away, but they were still many coming from above and Ginny's too used her horse patronus to help Ron's dog to protect them.

They advanced little by little as they patronus clear a way for them, but there were Dementors on their backs as well and both Ron and Ginny felt their patronus diminish in brightness and Ron begins to remember his previous fight with Harry and his doubts about the one who truly holds Hermione heart. While he carries the locket, he was almost convinced that she was in love with Harry and that thought alone was enough to shake his resolve.

"Ron, behind you!" Ginny yelled as a Dementor had come closer to him stealing part of his happiness from him and she tries to hold her own patronus to help him and Neveille, but they were many Dementors circling around them and her happiness was begins to fade too. _'NO!'_ Ginny screamed internally and thought of Harry and the way he makes her feel, the way he kisses her and the way he loves her. She keeps thinking in those good moments they shared to keep his patronus as stable as possible, but at the end it may still not be good enough as they were outnumbered.

"Bloody hell, this can't end here!" Ron yelled desperately trying to focus back on happier times, but with a few Dementors trying to steal say happiness it was proving to be more and more difficult. The cold was already penetrating deep inside of him, but he keeps pushing himself to keep his dog bright, even if not as bright at the beginning.

Neville by the other hand was gathering and much cheerfulness in his life as he could. He had failed at the Patronus Charm many times, but in times of need there was no room for failure. He was a proud member of the Griffindor House and just like others in his house, he carries the courage to keep going and believing in what must be done. He let go of all fears as both Ginny and Ron protect him and themselves and with the strongest resolve he had ever had in his entire life, he firmly holds his wand and yell…

 _"Expecto Patronum!"_ And a very bright lion materialize in front of him, immediately circling around them sending Dementors away. With the combination of all three patronus and the extra brightness from Neville's big lion, they manage to reach the entrance and close the door behind them leaving the Dementors once again traped inside.

"That was close…" Ron whisper breathing heavily and both Neville and Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Congratulations Neville, you had created the most beautiful and brightest lion I ever seen." Ginny said to him with a big proud smile that Neville returned in full. Oh, yes he had finally proved himself that with enough will, everything was possible.

 **Harry**

* * *

Ever since Ron left, everything has become chaotic, of that Harry was more than sure. First was the heated discussion with his best friend, which now felt like it has happened months ago instead of just hours. Then Draco Malfoy had shown up, bringing with him even more chaos that somehow Hermione and him had embraced giving the pressing circumstances. They had gone to the Malloy's manor to rescue Luna and although they have succeeded in such dangerous task, he was now wondering at what cost.

Luna and Olivander had both decided to have some deserved rest after their respective painful experience with the Dark Lord himself for Olivander and Bellatrix for Luna and none of them had minded the understandable decision, even when many questions circles inside their heads, especially those regarding what Voldemort wanted with the wand maker. He already had a guess, but he needed confirmation from Olivander as soon as the man was ready to answer a few questions.

As soon as they came back to the tent, Malfoy had send for another house elf, possibly from his house to have a look at the old man, which didn't look in good health and was running a fever. After the elf give Olivander and Luna a tonic, Malfoy and the house elf have gone outside probably to discuss what had happened at the manor after they left. Malfoy was perhaps asking his servant about his mother and whatever or not she was in trouble and that's when he notices that messing with fate had consequences.

First, if Malfoy was declared a traitor, his family will suffer the consequences and he was aware that the pale blond guy was trying his best to avoid such fate and second, there was Hermione's apparent confusion. Having Malfoy as an ally instead of an enemy was having some effect in the girl. Something similar happen when Krum had shown up on her life in the brief time they spend together. At first, the men annoyed her to no end, but after he kisses her, their relationship had changed.

Hermione had hated Malfoy for a while now, yet the new reality was probably reversing that fact. In just a few hours Malfoy had challenge her, defy her and save her once, proving that he had indeed had not care for blood status when he touches her in search for injuries and she haven't mind his touch. After they had come back, she had stare at him lost in thoughts and once he got out, she follows him out. Now, alone with two sleeping 'patients' as company he wonders just how much their fate had already changed. He wonders about Ron's fate too and that of him and Ginny.

He was sure that Malfoy's fate had already changed, possible for the better and perhaps, just perhaps his destiny was now intertwined with Hermione's. She may deny she had taken an 'interest' in him in the last few hours and she may not romantically like him just yet, but he feared that eventually she may fall for Malfoy the same way she falls for Krum, which also make him wonder what will happen with Ron. The redheaded guy was still his best friend and will probably remain been exactly that for the rest of his life, so if it was up to him, he would prefer for Hermione to stay with Ron.

However, Ron had already broke Hermione's heart once, when he goes out with Lavender for months and publicly kiss her right and left in the Hogwarts halls and he had seen how much that hurt Hermine. She was also his female best friend and if she ends up choosing someone else whatever Malfoy or some other guy, he was going to support her decision. Then he thought of Ginny and how their relationship will end. Will they stay together? Will she fall for someone else? He couldn't answer any of those question as he didn't even know if they will survive the coming war, but what he did know was that he missed her terribly.

Unconsciously he reached for the Marauder's Map under his pillow and open it to look for her name. Curiously enough it took him a few minutes to see her name right beside Ron's and Neville's ones, moving together toward... Wait. Why where they doing in that part of the castle? And to his horror, soon after Snape name come closer and closer to them, until the name just stopped by theirs. He had come to know Snape story and his parents past with him, but to be honest he hadn't come to terms with that part of his new reality and he feared it had all been a bad dream. If Snape wasn't on their side as Dumbledore had claim, then Ginny and the others where in deep problems. Yet, Snape keep walking after a few seconds to his immense relief and the three headed right for Moaning Myrtle bath. Moaning Myrtle bath!

He almost jumped out of his bunker bed when their names disappear from the map. There was only one explanation for that and it was an obvious one. Somehow they had went down to the Chamber of Secrets and although nothing was supposed to be there anymore, there was always the possibility that something else was lurking on the tunnels waiting patiently for victims. He rushed outside to look for Hermione and Malfoy and was going to call them out, when a bright light at his right caught his attention. He knew that light well enough to know it was a patronus. A doe if he wasn't seen it wrong and when the doe moved inside the near forest, he found himself following it.

 **AN:** Hope you like it. I kind of wanted to give Neville the credit he deserved as I believe the guy truly have a lions heart at the end of the book when he bravely killed the snake and keep his faith alive even when everyone else thought that Harry was gone and I can't imagine a better patronus for him that a lion. See you next time, please take care until then. **^_^**


	7. A Test For The Brave Hearts Part Two

**AN:** Dear **deriz** it's Christmas time and where I come from, we celebrate among other things, for all the good things this year bring us, so this chapter was specially write for you as a **thank you** gift for always been there one chapter after another. So far, you had been the only one in this site to review in all chapters on a story I wrote and I have write ten of them for which I offer you my deepest thanks for staying with me this far and I sincerely hope you keep liking it until the end. ^_^ A big Merry Christmas for you and a virtual hug too.

* * *

For all the readers out there around the world, Merry Christmas. May you all have your wishes granted and the best time of your life. Life while sometimes fragile, is still precious, so make sure you live it the best way you can. No dream is impossible and the harder the struggle, the more glorious the triumph at the end of the road. Have the best Christmas ever! Enjoy, this is where Dramione begins, be warned.

 **Chapter Seven: A Test For The Brave Hearts Part Two**

 **Harry**

* * *

Harry found himself following the doe in the darkness of the forest and although he had his wand with him, the bright light from the doe and the moon rays that infiltrate between the trees were enough for him to see his way trough the woods. It was better for him not to use _Lumus_ , as he had left on his own without giving Hermione or Malfoy a word of what he was doing and he needed to be careful, just in case it was all a trap. While he follows the delicate translucent figure, he wonders who was the owner of the patronus and what was his purpose. He had look right and left as he carefully walked behind the doe, but saw nothing other than dark woods everywhere.

There was snow on the ground making the walk a little slippery, perhaps it had fall while they were in the Malfoy's manor and maybe there was more coming as the air was freezing cold, but they could move again if necessary once he finds out what the one who cast the patronus wanted to show him. He had the feeling whoever use the patronus to guide him somewhere didn't want to harm him or the ones he had left behind and for all their sake, it was better he was right, otherwise he will be putting all of them in great danger.

Soon after, the doe stopped in the middle of a natural pool of water that had been cover with a layer of ice and Harry waited to see what it was going to do, but the doe simply vanish there. He looked at the water in confusion wondering just why the doe had stopped there when there was nothing to be seen. Had he been hallucinating from the start? Had he somehow fall asleep and was dreaming at that moment? Just why the chase ended there so suddenly?

"Well, there is only one way to find out..." Harry whispers to himself, holding his wand ready just in case of an unexpected attack and leave his hidden place, getting closer to where the doe have disappeared. This time, he risks a little light but as no one try to capture him yet, he relaxed and put one foot over the layer of ice to see if it could hold his weight. As the ice didn't break, he dare to move forward to the exact point where the doe had disappeared, right in the middle of the pool.

He illuminates the ice below him and saw nothing at first, but soon after something reflected deep inside the water. Giving the metallic reflection a better look, he came to realize it was a sword, but not just any sword, he was certain it was none other than the Gryffindor sword. Just why the sword was there? He asked himself with suspicion, but there was no one there to be suspicious off.

 _"Accio Sword!"_ He tries first, but nothing happen. "Great, I guess someone just wants me to freeze to death." He whispers while taking off his jersey pant and shirt with trembling fingers for the cold. He uses magic to make a hole in the ice, big enough for him to jump in and once again try the _Accio_ spell, but it fails again. Taking a deep breath and before he could think it twice, he submerges inside the freezing cold water to take back the so needed sword.

Yet as he came closer to the sword, something unexpected happen and he found himself struggling for dear life with the locket he didn't dare to let it behind with the rest of his cloths. The thing perhaps sensed the coming destruction and was trying its best to strangle him under the water and for a second he wonders if that was his moment of truth. The day where he was meant to die by the hands of Voldemort or in that case by a piece of his soul.

"Harry!" He hears someone yelling his name, but soon everything begins to fade.

 **Malfoy**

* * *

"What happen to mother when I left? Is she in danger? Did Bellatrix or any other Death Eater dare to do anything to her?" Malfoy asked in worry, not really minding Granger's presence behind him. For some reason she had followed him and Kragkor outside the tent and was showing interest in whatever happen at his house or at least that's what he thought.

Maybe she was confused for the things that took place withing Lord Voldemort's inner circle or perhaps she was simply trying to decipher whatever or not he was trust worthy, but if that was the case, then she was wasting her time. He was no longer the same coward he was months ago and no matter how many flaws she wanted to find in his newly reborn life, she will not find traces of what he was before. No matter what, she will find out sooner or later that he wasn't going to betray them to Voldemort and if necessary, he will save her again and again until her future no longer carries an early death.

Still, he had to admit that having her close was distracting at the very least, but not unpleasant in any way. If he was truthful with himself, having her close was proving to be precisely the opposite and as of late it reminds him of the real reason he had singled her out as a mudblood from the beginning. It was commonly known that in Hogwarts many students were muggle born just like her, but to him only her status matter because deep inside him and almost from the beginning, he had come like her.

He had even admitted such thing to his mother once back when he was in his first year at Hogwarts and his mother had laughed at him for been silly. That had been just one of the reasons he keeps hurting Granger at any possible occasion, so he could create a barrier of mutual hatred instead of some stupid crush he didn't want nor desire. He keeps reminding her of her mudblood status so he could also remember it himself. Back then it had worked somehow, but now he just wonder what barrier could be left to keep him for liking her again.

"She is fine Sir. Greyback wasn't supposed to be in your room in the first place and they all know that the werewolf was unpredictable, so they believe your mother story that he was trying to look for something valuable and when she caught him, he tried to bite her, giving her no other choice but to defend herself. Bellatrix was beyond rage and she herself had locked the werewolf away where he will no longer try to bite more than he could shew." The house elf said, giving Malfoy a huge relief.

"That's good. Still, keep an eye on her just in case something comes off. The manor holds many enemies inside now and if things looks wrong, go ahead and take both of them out and then lock then manor as soon as you can. Make sure not a single unwanted guess is left behind." Malfoy said with a kind of security that Hermione didn't know he possesses. She had followed him mostly to thank him for saving her, but at that moment, watching him give instructions to his house elf to secure his family and home, he looked completely different at the cowardly ferret she thought she knew. She just couldn't imagine just how much pain it had takes to change him to that extent and she hoped she would never have to find it out for herself.

"Of course, Master. We will make sure they are safe." The elf said with respect, which also make Hermione wonder what kind of deal the house elf's of the Malfoy's manor have with the young Master. She was very curious now of how Malfoy had even considered house elf's on whatever his plans were.

"Just one more thing, do you happen to know what plans she has for the girls father? Is he still at his home or was he also taken as a hostage, like his daughter?" Malfoy asked, tiredly sitting on a nearby rock passing one hand over his blond hair. He was definitely tired, which worries him. He had been unable fully rest for while now and the more tired he gets, the most probable was for him to experience the nightmares that had been hunting him ever since he was repeatedly tortured.

"I believe he is still at his house, Sir. Nurnott hear them talking about forcing Mr. Lovegood to call them the moment Harry Potter shows up. Please be careful Master if you are set to take the man with you. She will be summon among others the moment Harry Potter cross the front door." Well, that wasn't unexpected. He already knew something like that was going to happen.

"Sir… isn't that Harry Potter?" Kragkor asked while pointing at something in the forest and both Hermione and him looked in surprise at the retreating figure of Harry just getting inside the near woods.

"What the hell is he doing? Why is he..." Malfoy asked while standing up, but before he could finish, Granger has moved pass him and was now going in Harry's direction.

"Granger, wait… seriously, what's wrong with them both?" He asks to himself while going after the girl.

"Harry! Harry!" She called, but Potter was too far to hear her and soon it was a chase after him. He had stayed close to her looking for any signs of danger. Just a while ago they had come from the manor and it was not entirely unthinkable that somehow they had been followed by any of the Death Eaters in his house.

Hermione tried to hurry up to keep up with Harry pace, but the ground was cover with a layer of snow that make it slippery and she finds herself tripping in the darkness in her haste. Once, Malfoy had caught her before she could completely fall face down and after that she hasn't mind holding hands with him for steadiness as they chase Harry inside the woods. They could see a patronus just ahead of Harry and Malfoy was relived to see it was no other than Snape doe. If Snape had felt the need to show Potter something, then it has to be important and he will make sure Potter sees it done.

"Slow down Granger, I think this is something Potter needs to do on his own." Malfoy said pulling her back and holding her hard gaze on him. The pale light of the moon just make her look mysterious and beautiful at the same time and unconsciously his heart skipped a bit once again. If things keeps heading the way they were currently, he was in for some more pain but this time for a broken heart. He may come to like or even love Hermione Granger, the brightest witch their age in a near future, but hell will probably freeze over before she likes him back. He was fully aware she loved Weasley and even if their path had split for the time being, they will probably end up together at the end.

"What that's suppose to mean, Malfoy?" Granger asked him in furry.

"The patronus… I know the owner. Potter is not in danger, he is been tested. I think..." He said letting go of her hand.

"A test of what exactly?" She asked back, although with less ire in her voice.

"I'm not sure. The doe belongs to Snape and if he got out of Hogwarts, then its most be important." Yeah, bad words… Snape and out of Hogwarts was all that was needed to make her dash even faster after Potter. Luckily for him she tripped on a root and falls a few meters away from him.

"Granger I know it's hard to believe Snape is on your side, but that doesn't make it less truthful. He is probably trying to pass Potter the sword of Gryffindor. That was one of the things Dumbledore wanted him to do before he was killed." Malfoy said helping her up again and just after that she pushed him away.

"No matter what you or even Dumbledore said, I just don't trust Snape." She said beginning to walk toward the direction they saw Potter once again.

"You don't trust Snape, granted, but what about trusting me for once? I think that I have proved to you that I'm at your side now." He impulsively said and was expecting another slap or something worse, but instead she just stared at him with mixed feelings writing all over her face.

"That's different, you did save me but..."

"Look, lets just watch him for now and only if he is in real danger we interfere, okay?" He asked offering his hand again, which she reluctantly took it a second later.

"We'll see… I won't make any promises." She said and they moved watching Harry close but not calling for his attention. They saw Harry halt on his advance when the doe stopped in the middle of a wide natural pool of water. It was a strange place come to a stop and just like Harry they waited in their hiding place to see what the doe was going to do next but to their surprise, it just vanish.

"Huh? Why did it disappear there?" Granger asked moving a little closer.

"To be honest I don't know." Malfoy admitted following her but Granger stopped on her track fastly turning with an intense blush on her face and Malfoy almost laughed at her shyness. Just a little farther away, Potter was stripping his clothes off probably to jump inside the pool to look for whatever was inside the freezing cold water.

"Is he mad? Why will he want to go inside frozen water?" Granger asked still not daring to look down at the almost naked friend, but her question was soon answer by Potter yelling _Accio Sword_ just before he jumped inside.

"Wait, did he just jump inside the water with the locket still on his neck?" Malfoy asked noticing the small detail and both of them rushed to the hole in the ice, in where Potter had disappeared.

"Harry!" Granger yelled and was going to jump inside the water too when Malfoy stopped her.

"No, you will not go inside that freezing water." Malfoy begins, but she manege to free herself from his hold.

"Draco Malfoy, I'm not some damsel in distress. I'm a proud member of the Gryffindor House and the one below us is my best friend, you better stay away." She said with anger but before she could attempt to jump, Malfoy stop her again.

"Yes Granger Gryffindor's bravery's are legendary, still I won't let you jump inside. Just stay back, I will do it myself." He said taking off his black jacket for better mobility under the water and jumping in after Potter. The cold got to him the instant his skin was in contact with the freezing liquid but he ignored it, focusing on finding Potter. He looked down and saw him trying to take off the locket that was pretty much strangling him, but failing. Wasting no time, he grabbed Potter by an arm and pull him out of the water.

"Harry…" Granger gasped while helping Malfoy to get him completely out of the water and once they were both out, Malfoy took the chain of the locket with trembling fingers and pull it off his neck, which give Potter the chance to breathe again. The chain felt hot in his hands, so he let it fall on the ice by Granger's side.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked as Harry throw up the water he swallows, shaking with cold.

"The sword…. I need to get the sword." Potter said with a hoarse voice and Malfoy was going to dive in again in search for the sword, when Harry stop him.

"Wait! It has to be me." Harry said seriously looking at the pale soaking wet blond, who was also shivering with the intense cold.

"Are you mad? You almost drown in there!" Malfoy protest, but Harry simply shook his head.

"This is my test, I just know it." He said standing up.

"Harry please, I will do it..."

"Hermione, this is something I need to do. I will be fine now that I don't have the locket. Just wait here, I will be back soon." He said jumping in once again before Malfoy or Hermione could stop him.

"Idiot. That's why I rather stay a Slythering for life." Malfoy said holding himself in an effort to bring some warm to his shivering body. He was really freezing to death now.

"That's funny, you just face two former enemies to change their destinies, a werewolf who wanted to kill you, save me in the process, rescue someone you don't even know and save Harry tonight. I wonder just how many Sytherings will do even one of them." Granger said and he open his mouth to argue, but in that moment Potter came up with the sword securely on his right hand.

"Time to finish what we started." Potter said while they help him out of the hole. Granger had taken the locket when Malfoy had thrown it by her side. The last thing they wanted was to lose the thing now that they have a way to destroy it.

"Potter, I think it will be best for you to put on some clothes first, for more than one reason..." Malfoy said looking at Granger. She wasn't blushing at the moment but he knew that eventually it will make her uncomfortable and Potter need as much warm as he could. His cloth at least were dry, not like his that were completely soaked.

"Oh, sorry..." Potter said rushing to put them on again. Granger had glare at him at this but he simply smirked back at her. With all honesty, been with the pair was more demanding and crazy than he first thought, but sometimes it was also fun too.

"Okay, let's find a better place and be done with this." Potter said and they leave in search for a place with no water below them and they moved just a little farther inside the woods.

"I think I need to open the locket first, then one of you use the sword to strike it. We all know that a piece of him is inside, so expect something to come out. Be ready." Potter said passing the sword to Granger. He hissed something in parseltongue and in the instant the locket was open a huge column of dark smoke rises from the inside, changing shapes as it descend toward Granger. She ready herself for whatever was coming at her and was taken by surprise when the cloud of smoke took the form of no other than Ron.

"What are you to me now, Hermione? First, choosing to stay with Harry over me and then been too friendly with your worse enemy in the instant I walk away! I'm glad I leave you behind, you are nothing more than traitor! You should be ashamed of yourself! Do you like him now too?" The dark version of Ron ask her pointing at Malfoy just behind her and Hermione open her eyes wide in horror. The last thing she expected was seen a twisted version of Ron Weasley yelling at her things that hurt worse than a hundred of knifes cutting her skin.

"Hermione, he is trying to get to you. Just strike it!" Harry yelled, seen her hesitation.

"He is nothing more than a traitor too. Are you sure he will not stab you in the back when it becomes convenient to him? He was a coward before and no matter how much he tries to hide it, he will remain a coward at the end! Save you? Did you believe his words? How low had you fall? He is a Death Eater and you will never be anything more than a mudblood to him! A filthy mudblood not worthy of..." Malfoy had just enough and taking the sword from her shaking hands, he strikes the locket with as much force as he could muster.

"She is not a mudblood and I have come to regret the time I ever call her that, besides the world will end way before she comes to like me." Malfoy said in fury to the now broken piece of Voldemort. "I think we can go now. I need a change of clothes, I'm freezing to death here." He added and begins to walk back to the tent, leaving two stoned teens behind.

 **Hermione**

* * *

An hour later when the events of the night sink in with a wave of tiredness, Harry too had gone to sleep. Thanks to the provisions the house elf's of the Malfoy's manor give them on an enchanted box similar to her hand bag, they had eaten and drink warm tea that was specially made to help them rest better and recover some of their lost energy.

She had tried to get some sleep, but found herself unable to do so. For some reason, the events taken place in the forest were bugging her to no end. The Horcruxes where suppose to look inside people heart and use it to its advantage, but she just keep wondering why it has chosen to accuse her of liking Malfoy. She could understand the thing trying to shake her using Ron and the insecurities that had come between them the last time they fought, but the things the dark Ron said where mostly focus on Malfoy and their nonexistent relationship.

Why? She keeps asking herself. Why would Voldemort read her heart so wrongly? Because there was no way he had been right. It was true that Malfoy had change for the best, he was now more secure of himself, definitely more courageous and with a clear path he wanted to walk without regrets, but that wasn't enough make her have a romantic interest in him. They had just spent a few hours together after all. It was definitely impossible, right?

Then she remembers when he had pulled her to him when he though she may be in danger when the house elf first show up behind her, when they had hold hands in the forest, when he helps her when she falls, when he saves her from being bite by the werewolf, when he touches her looking for injuries, when he had stopped her from jumping inside the water, when he has destroyed the locket in fury for calling her mudblood and she found herself not minding any of those closer contacts they share or the way he had tried to protect her.

"Oh God, this can't be happening now. You can't distract yourself in such times, idiot." She whispers to herself changing sides in her small bed and unconsciously she looked at the bed Malfoy was supposed to be sleeping but didn't find him there. Her heart skipped a bit as she leaves her bed to look for him. Why wasn't he there? Did something happen without her noticing? Where he could have gone at such late hour? Should she have been less trusting and more suspicious like she first intended?

"Oh please, anything but that..." She said to herself getting out of the tent. The night sky was now clear of clouds, making the moon rays fall over all and as she looked fearing for a betrayal, she found Malfoy sat over a nearby stone looking up at the stars. His blond hair almost looked the same pale silver as the moon and she sighed in relief, letting her heart slowing down again.

Unconsciously she stood there for a minute watching him contemplate the night sky and in that moment she understood that maybe, just maybe the Horcrux had read her heart a bit right. His sudden involvement in their lives had probably shaken her a little, but it was probably something that will pass soon. She was sure she didn't love him… yet. No, she loved Ron and that was final. She said to herself getting closer to him.

"Malfoy, why are you up?" She asks him just behind him, making him jump in surprise.

"Granger, don't sneak on people like that. You can give them a heart attack." He said standing up.

"Why are you up so late?" She repeated.

"Someone has to watch for possible danger." He said avoiding her gaze. They had camp near a cliff so the tent would had been visible if it wasn't cover with many layers of protective enchantments.

"The enchantments works fine and your elf have added his personal one, no one should be able to see or hear us up here." She said sitting on the rock he had use before.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to take extra precautions." He said looking up again.

"Can't sleep?" _Bingo!_ She thought when she saw his body tense in an instant.

"What about you? You are up too. Couldn't sleep yourself?" He said giving her a penetrating look that could have reach her very soul if he had posses such talent. "Do you still have doubts about me? Do you think that he could be right and I'm just waiting for a perfect opportunity to sale you out to the Dark Lord?" He asked tiredly and she finds herself getting angry with him again.

"I will be lying if I tell you that I didn't think of it before, but I assure you it's not what I want to believe now. You are one of us now and we will trust you, even if you end up betraying us in the end." She said holding his gaze.

"This is all odd to me. I thought I have friends before, but I was very wrong. You guys had share so many things together, save each other life's, laugh and cry together as family would, while I just have followers who care more about a family name than the person who carries it. I'm still learning Granger, but I promise you tonight that I will not betray the two of you for any reason." He said sitting by her side.

"I truly hope so Malfoy." She said looking up at the shining stars, just like he had been doing before. "I had said that I will trust you, but what about you? Do you trust me back?" She asked looking back at him.

"Sure, I will too." He said with a relief.

"Then, why are you still up?" Again he tensed by her side but didn't move away as she expected. He simply sighed before giving her a weak smile.

"Nightmares. They have become a part of me lately." He confessed and expect her to laugh at him.

"How many hours have you sleep in the last week?" She asked with concern. She had thought that he looked different since he shows up on their tent, but she just saw him thinner and less perfect. They all knew he took a good care of his appearance before and he was never seen with a hair out of place, yet the new Malfoy while still looking good was no longer the perfect one. His hair for example was falling free at his sides a little longer than before and without a single drop of gel in sight.

"Less than what it should be considered normal." He admitted.

"Have you tried potions or..."

"They don't help much. I just need to keep adjusting myself until I no longer have them." He said standing up again. "Go back to sleep Granger, it's late. Tomorrow will probably be a very hard day if we are going to rescue Lovegood. I will keep watch for what's left of the night." He said beginning to move away but stopped when she took his hand.

"No, you will not. Come, it's time for you to rest."

"I'm fine Granger, just go back to sleep."

"It's pointless to struggle Malfoy, you will rest tonight even if I had to jinx you." She said pulling him toward the tent.

"Granger, this isn't necessary..."

"Yes it is. You save me tonight… it's the least I can do for you in exchange." She added entering the tent. Since there were no lights on, everything was rather dark.

"Granger, you can't force me to sleep. It just will not happen even if..."

"I will not force you."

"Then what? Do you have a miracle potion I know nothing about?"

"Something better, I think…"

"And what's that? A spell that will prevent me from dreaming?"

"A spell that my mother used on me when I was little and have nightmares." She said while he sat on his bed.

"Your mother? Wasn't she a muggle that could not use any kind of magic?" He said reluctantly laying down after taking his shoes off.

"Yes, still there is more than one kind of magic Malfoy."

"You are not going to tell me stories until I fall asleep like a little kid, right?" He asked trying to look at her in the darkness. He could barely see her silhouette standing in front of him.

"No, that will take too long." She said taking of her own shoes.

"Then what?" He asks her a little worry for what could be next.

"I will hold you until you fall asleep." She said sitting by his side.

"You what? No way in hell Granger..."

"Shhh, don't wake the others and you don't have a choice here."

"Granger I will not…"

"I can repeatedly petrify you instead but that will keep me awake all night too."

"Granger I assure you this will not help me sleep."

"Well, let's find out." She said laying down by his side.

"And I thought you were shy..." He whispers and she ignores his comment resting her head on his chest.

"I'm really tired Malfoy, just shut up and try to sleep." She said closing her eyes. _She must had gone crazy or still half asleep for that matter. Damn you Granger, you just doom me for the rest of the night or more like the rest of my life. After this I will definitely fall for you, idiot._ He thought and didn't dare to move for a while, but eventually as he felt her warm body by his and while he hears her breathe over his chest, he finds himself giving in to exhaustion and although she will probably try to kill him first thing in the morning when she realizes she just sleep by him, soon after he was graced with the best oblivion he had in his entire life.

 **AN:** Oh my… a little daring at the end but it just wrote itself that way and I don't mind at all. I usually end my stories at 10 chapters (this one may take a little longer), so it's time for a little guilty pleasure. Hope you guys like it too, I had fun writing this. Happy Christmas to all. Take good care of yourself and I hope to see you back again in the next. Desde Puerto Rico, (from Puerto Rico) Feliz Navidad para todos (happy Christmas for all). 🎄🎄🎄


	8. A Glimpse Of Death And Fear

**AN:** This one will begin with a little light Dramione for a new years treat and a little fun before the storm, but as it progress it will become a bit dark. Enjoy, I assure you it will become intense at the end. I hope you like it, as in a war not all battles are won the same as not all of them are lose. Thanks for reading.

 **Chapter Eight: A Glimpse Of Death And Fear**

 **Malfoy**

* * *

The first thing Draco Malfoy notice once he became aware of himself early in the morning, was that he was holding something warm under the covers. He felt that say something was also holding him back as he felt the same warm over his waist and chest. It was a new sensation to him, but it felt so good that he didn't want to let it go. Then, while feeling something equally warm mixed with his legs, everything that had happened the night before hits him like a bucket of cold water and he open his eyes while a rush of emotions run him all up, with one of them ruling over the rest.

Panic, that was the word that would perfectly describe what Malfoy was feeling at the moment he fully wakes up. Her mother's magic -as she had called it- have worked wonders on him as he had the best dreamless night of his entire life. When he was a kid, his father had brought home a dark artifact for his collection and the thing had scared him at first sight. No matter how much he had tried, the thing just keep popping up on his mind, like it was watching him from the distant and he had gone to their parents room to ask to stay with them and although his mother had said yes, his father had refuse to let him stay.

He had told him that the Malfoy's can't look like weaklings, so he sends him back to his room and he manage to bottle up his fears, so when she holds him during the night to prevent his nightmares like a mother would, it felt like heaven once his worries had shot down. However, now such an innocent act had risen a new problem. Granger was still asleep, but her body was tangled with his in a way that it was impossible for him to untangle himself from her embrace without waking her in the process.

"Oh hell, she is going to kill me for sure..." He whispers to himself while looking at her sleeping body. She looked cute and peaceful resting parallel to him, while holding him close. One of her hands was around his waist, the other was holding his black shirt almost over his heart, while her head rested over one of his arms, her hair was falling over it and his heart raced like crazy in a flash at such intimacy. If he inclined his head a few inches, he would be able to kiss her and that thought alone make him panic even more.

"Damn it… this is her fault… I just knew this was going to happen." And although it was her idea to treat him like a little kid in return for saving her for which he was very grateful, at the end when the magic was gone, he wasn't a kid anymore and the last thing he needed was falling for a girl who will never love him back. He already had enough problems without adding a romantic drama to his already complicated life.

"Granger… wake up." He whispers in her ear in a hope that when she wakes up, she remembers that it was her idea to hold him during the night, not his. It was still early in the morning as the tent was still a bit dark, but it was better for them not to be seen sleeping together by the others. He was the new guy there and he was sure that if Potter for example sees them like that, even if it was (must likely) a totally merciful act of pity from her part, Potter will probably misunderstand it anyways.

"Mmmm..." She whispers back holding him even closer, perhaps it was because he removed the comforter covering them. "Warm… so warm..." She murmurs, still asleep and he sighed. _Come on Granger this isn't fair, you are going to be the death of me._ He thought while his heart raced even faster.

"Granger, I know it's warm, but you need to let it go. You are not holding Ron Weasley, it's just me, Draco Malfoy." He said in a hope that hearing Weasley's name will wake her up.

"Draco… I… hold you…. like mom… rest." She mumbles in her sleep. _Great_ , she was still in her 'mother's spell' mode.

"I assure you I did _rest_ quite well, but it's already _morning_ , you can let go now." He said trying to move away, but she just pull him back to her.

"It's obvious she likes it there Draco, just let her have what she wants." A new voice said by them and Malfoy tensed instantly. _Just great, this is getting better and better. If Potter wakes up too, I'm dead._

"Lovegood, just help me this once. Just do something to wake her before Potter does." He pleaded to the small blond girl.

"But she likes it there..." Luna repeated tilting her head like she didn't understand why he wanted her to let him go. The girl had always been weird, so he didn't have any idea what was crossing her mind while looking at them.

"Come on, please..."

"Well, if that's what you want. You two look cute together, but I will try anyways. Hermione, the Death Eaters are coming for us..." Luna calmly said and the effect was instantaneous. Hermione jumped out of the bed falling from it on her hands and knees, but that didn't stop her from trying to reach her wand in the back pocket of her pants, which of course was no longer there.

Luna laughed without holding back, Hermione looked at her in confusion sitting in front of Malfoy's bed, at the loud sound of Luna's laughter Harry jumped out of his bed as well, Mr. Olivander just whined on his and Malfoy wished that the earth could swallow him there. Yeah, Lovegood had woken her up alright, but everyone else too along with her. What a way to begin a morning.

"Luna, what's going on?" Hermione asks at the still laughing girl.

"Draco was trying to gently wake you up, but you just didn't want to let him go, so I help him a little." Luna manages to said.

"Huh? Let him go? What do yo mean?" Hermione asked in confusion looking back at Malfoy sitting on his bed paler than usual, his hair was a mess and his shirt was particularly wrinkled around his heart, like someone was holding it for dear life and then it hits her. It was her the one holding it and she blushed like crazy once she realizes that she had clung to him all night long and even when he was trying to convince her to release him. Her heated face only make Luna laugh more and Harry couldn't help but snicker alongside with her.

He had heard them talk last night when they enter together. He himself had some troublesome dreams that night too, so he didn't mind Hermione trying to help Malfoy sleep by staying with him. He had secretly smiled when he heard Malfoy trying to convince her otherwise. He was a man too, so he understood why he wanted to refuse having her so close when he probably liked her. If he was in a similar position with Ginny, for example, he would have tried his best to refuse it too, but once Hermione was set on doing something there was no helping it and he goes back to sleep wishing Malfoy good luck for the longest night of his life. Still, while he seems a little shock he looked a lot better than last night, so perhaps her charm had worked for him at the end.

"Oh stupid me… they are all incomprehensible idiots." Malfoy say to himself laying down on his bed in defeat, while his heart begin to slow down again. He had wake up in panic, fearing Potter or Granger herself will get mad at him, but Potter was trying to hide an obvious laugh and Granger just go back to been shy. If he had known that none of them would mind their closer contact, he would have enjoyed more a once in a lifetime experience. _Stupid me, indeed._

 **Later**

* * *

Once they had some breakfast, it was time to do some planning. Kragkor had come back from the Malfoy's manor with the latest news. Apparently, after they had found the disappearance of the 'prisoners', inside the manor was a state of confusion as they were not sure of how Luna and Olivander had escape. The manor was protected by charms and no outsider (which means no one without Voldemort's mark) could find it, even by coincidence, so it was unlikely that Harry had been the one taking them.

They had suspected a traitor among them and Narcissa Malfoy had elaborate a plan with her house elf's to avoid any suspicions falling over his son. She knew that sooner or later someone will name his son as a suspect, so she needed to give the Death Eaters a culprit that could have access to the house and wanted to take out the prisoners. Dobby had offered himself as a culprit, he had contact Nurnott last night to know about Draco and seen their current problem, he had given them the perfect culprit.

Later, that night Narcissa had told the Death Eaters that Dobby had found out that Luna was missing in Hogwarts and he suspected she had been brought to the manor. Then he had dared to come back to find them, freeing them from their captivity when they were busy dealing with Greyback. She had come to know it when one of the house elfs had seen him and had told it to her when they were looking for culprits. Nurnott himself had told them what he 'saw'. Bellatrix already knew of Dobby's betrayal to the family and his obsession with Potter, so the story did fit inside her mess up mind.

Malfoy had looked proud of his mother while Kragkor had told them what she did and he had been once again surprise of Malfoy's mother actions. Maybe her, like must mother's around the world wanted nothing more than the safety of their sons and daughters and Harry find himself missing his. Still, Bellatrix was sure that Dobby will contact Potter and once he knew that the girl's father was in danger, he will try to rescue him.

"Just like I said last night, Mr. Lovegood is to call them the moment Harry Potter cross the door, otherwise they will badly hurt the girl. After all, they may not have his daughter anymore but he doesn't know that. Bellatrix will be the first one to be send for, so whatever you do, you need to be careful." Kragkor said to his listeners.

"Oh daddy, he must be so worry..." Luna said with sadness.

"Master Draco can not be seen inside the house or even near it and we will not be able to aid you there for his sake. If any of us help you with Mr. Lovegood rescue, the Malfoy family will become a traitor to the Lord." Kragkor added, hoping that his young Master will stay away from that rescue.

"Sorry Kragkor but this is something I need to do. I think this is where I'm suppose to save Granger from Bellatrix. Dumbledore didn't write many details, but somehow I feel it fits what he wrote to me in the diary." Malfoy said and Hermione unconsciously shivers in her chair.

"The diary! I'll see if I can find more details there..." She said moving away in search for the book, but Harry could tell she was nervous.

"Be very careful, Master." The house elf repeated.

"Hum… Malfoy, I agree that you can't be seen. It will be best if you use the Invisibility Cloak or hide somewhere no one will be able to see you." Harry said.

"Actually Harry, he can go as someone else. They will be expecting three of us and there is still enough Polyjuice Potion left. He can go as Ron." Hermione said while holding Dumbledore's diary.

"No way Granger..."

"Then you don't go at all. Ron is currently at Hogwarts trying to find the Horcrux inside the castle, but if the Death Eaters find out he is not with us, we could put him and everyone in Hogwarts in danger. Besides, we need to get inside Gringotts to find ours and it's inside _her_ vault. Can we enter Bellatrix vault with only you Draco?" Hermione asked and Malfoy looked at her a little surprised. _Did she just call him Draco?_

"No. I can get access to my father's vault, but not hers and her vault have even more protective spells than ours." He admitted.

"Then we need to get something from her to use it in the potion." She calmly said sitting back on her chair.

"And where did you get that idea? Have you guys been using it all this time?" Malfoy asked already knowing the answer.

"Well yeah, we use it once back when the Chamber of Secrets was open. Harry and Ron disguised themselves as Crabbe and Goyle to get some information from you. Back then we thought you were the heir of Slythering." She said with pride on her voice.

"Of course, I shouldn't be surprise, you guys just love danger..." He said ignoring Granger's glare. Luna simply smiled.

"You guys are so cute. I think you like each other. So, are you dating now?" Luna asked.

"NO!" Both of them responded at the same time, which make her laugh.

"An immediate strong refusal only means 'yes' in the secret language of love. Did I tell you about the time..."

"Luna, not now. We have more pressing matters, like rescuing your father. Let's focus in what needs to be done." Harry intervenes before Luna could be carry away and Hermione and Malfoy could start a heated argue about what it begins to be obvious. Her interest for Malfoy was beginning to grow a bit at the time and Malfoy's already liked her, of that he was absolutely sure.

"Oh, sorry Harry. Go ahead, let's rescue daddy." She said smiling at him.

"Good. We can start by going under the cover of the Invisibility Cloak and when Luna's father open the door then we show ourselves. We can ask him a few questions about the Hallows to give him time to call the Death Eaters. I think we must let them see us as we are not supposed to know they knew Dobby had free Luna and Mr. Olivander. Then we fight our way out." Harry said seriously.

"What's needed for the potion? What do you need to take from her?" Malfoy ask Hermione, momentarily distracting her for her reading. She looked a little distressed, so he wonders what Dumbledore had written for her.

"Hum, anything should be fine, but it works better with hair." She said and Malfoy felt disgusted.

"You are going to drink her hair?" He stupidly asked in horror.

"As you will drink Ron's. The potion dissolves it so don't look so disgusted." She added giving him a hard look.

"I don't mind Weasley's, but she is… mad and plain evil..." He keeps up.

"I will not _turn_ into her Draco, just _look_ like her and it's the only thing we can do. We don't know anything about how Gringotts security works, so our only option for now is to go inside the vault as she would." She explained.

"Dear boys, you will not make it with such a bold plan. Gringotts security is unbreakable if you don't know how it works. You should find someone who works there to help you get inside. Bellatrix Lestrange is very hard to portray and the goblins will probably notice that you are an impostor the moment you walk in. She had an aura of madness and cruelty I don't think you can match, gentle girl." Mr. Olivander said from his bed.

"I will learn if I have to." She said with conviction.

"Even so, you will not make it without the help of someone from the inside." Olivander assured them.

"Didn't one of the Weasley's worked at the bank?" Malfoy asked.

"No, we will not involve Bill in this." Harry protested.

"He doesn't need to come with us, just give us the information we need to get in." Malfoy pressed.

"No. No more Weasley's will be involved in this." Harry said with a last word.

"I have a friend who used to work there and didn't have good memories from the place. I think that he may want to assist you with your quest, but a price must be pay. That's the way of the goblins." Olivander offer.

"Well, I have more than enough money for that." Malfoy offer but Olivander shook his head.

"I'm afraid he may not want money as a payment. He had enough of that working in the bank." He was sure of it.

"Then what?" Harry asked.

"That I don't know dear boy. It's something you need to discuss it, when the time comes." He said.

"Right… we can discuss what we are going to do with the Gringotts problem later. It seems it will take a lot of preparations for it to go well. Let's just rescue Lovegood first." Malfoy said going back to their current problem. An hour later, Hermione had a disgusting looking potion for him to drink. He had already changed into Ron's clothes and wasn't to pleased with them. Even though he had change for the most part, he still has some traces of his former self left.

"Go on, drink it." Hermione pressed.

"Will it hurt?" He asked taking the potion.

"Don't be such a coward and drink it. We all have done it before." She urges him.

"That doesn't reassure me. I'm not a mighty Gryffindor." He said looking at the potion like it was poisoned.

"Just drink it Malfoy, now!" She yelled rising her wand toward him and he swallows a good part of it in one go. He bent down in pain a second later as the potion took its effect and soon after it was all over.

"Granger, you will _not_ force me to drink this a second time. I rather let you kill me instead." He said while looking like a perfect copy of Ron Weasley.

"You must call her Hermione. Ron will never call her _Granger_ , remember that." Harry said making sure he had everything they need.

"Then you must remember I'm Ron, not Malfoy. If you mention my name even by accident you will give me away. Now, let's get going." Ron said with seriousness and Hermione just find it odd.

"Luna, stay here and make sure no one comes. We will be back soon, take care of Mr. Olivander, okay?" Hermione instructed.

"Sure thing. Be careful, all of you and please bring daddy back." Luna said hugging them one by one. They got out of the tent and Harry covers them with the cloak and then they disappear.

 **The Lovegood's Household**

* * *

Once they have reappeared they looked everywhere for possible dangers but everything seems normal… well everything except Luna's house. If they were called odd, their family house was just that. It looked like an oversize chest rook with an overgrown garden full of strange plants. Closer to the walls of the house were a lot of green bushes with a kind of fruit that seem to float, the so-called dirigible plums. Luna had warned them to stay away from those as they were highly explosive.

"Well, we already had enough material here to blast the whole thing if necessary." Malfoy said trying to break the silence and tension, but he only manages to make Hermione elbow him on his ribs. "Come on Granger it was a _joke_. Didn't he joke a lot?" _Damn it, that hurt!_ He thought rubbing himself where she had hit him.

"I'm Hermione, _Ron_ and that was a very stupid joke." _Oh, how I miss the real Ron._ Harry internally thought.

"Come one guys, this will soon become a battle field." Harry remind them and they open the creaking gate to the zigzagging path leading to the front door. "Keep your wands ready at any time, we don't know what we will find inside." Harry said as he knocks on the door with 'The Quibbler' sign and almost immediately Xenophilius Lovegood came to meet them.

It was safe to say that he didn't look well, nor that he should when his only daughter was taken hostage by the most dangerous Death Eaters around and Harry felt both guilty and sorry for him. The man was one of the few that support him, even if he was meant to betray him at the end for his daughter sake, he didn't mind nor blame him.

"Who is it? What do you want?" He asked a little nervous and Harry moved closer for him to clearly see him.

"Mr. Lovegood, I'm Harry Potter. We meet at Bill and Fleur Weasley's wedding. Can we come in? We would like to ask you a few questions about an old legend. Is that alright with you?" Harry asked.

"Of course Harry Potter, anything to help you out on your journey. Will you like some tea?" Lovegood asked, letting them in.

"No." Hermione and Malfoy answer at the same time. Lately they were fully synchronized.

"Yes." Harry said, giving the other two a hard glare.

"What, it can be full of sleeping potion." Malfoy whisper, although it wasn't necessary as Mr. Lovegood had moved away to prepare the tea, going up the spiral staircase leading to the second floor.

"He wouldn't do that." Harry firmly said.

"He is a desperate father that can do anything for her sake. If I were in his place, my daughter's life will also come first. What about you? Will you do anything for your girlfriend sake?" Malfoy refuted and Harry couldn't deny the reality of his words. There was nothing he wasn't willing to do for Ginny's life, even if it cost him his own. Hermione however was a little moved by his words. Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy was a fatherly type of man.

"Well, lets just sip it." Harry insisted sitting on the closer chair. While Mr. Lovegood was busy making their tea upstairs, they have a better look at the inside of the house and it was as mess up in the inside as on the outside. The where piles of books everywhere, rows and rows of them and some more strange things. Hermione took a particular interest in a gray spiral horn which had been mounted on the wall.

"Is he mad?! That is the horn of a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. It can explode at the slightest touch." Hermione said in shock.

"Well another explosion we can use..." Malfoy said sitting as far as he could from the thing.

"Seriously, this isn't a joke. That thing alone could blast half of the house away."

"Which could help us to escape if the worse case scenario comes to happen." Malfoy insisted.

"It will probably kill us all first." She refuted back.

"Well, to be honest I rather die before they torture me again." He seriously said looking at her and she avoided his gaze, going back to look at the extremely dangerous thing.

Soon after, Mr. Lovegood came back with a tray full of hot tea cups. He gives them one cup each with trembling hands and they took it with caution. 'Ron' looked at his cup with distrust, Hermione tried to focus in anything else but the cup and Harry resigned himself for whatever comes next. He took a sip of the hot liquid and the others follows his example, but it was plain obvious that the taste wasn't anything good.

"Awful..." Malfoy said under his breath and put the cup over a near table, following by Hermione and finally Harry who could no longer insist on drink it. Even he has to admit that it tasted horrible.

"So, how can I help you? You mention a legend, right? May I know which one?" Mr. Lovegood asked also taking seat in front of them.

"Well, we would like to know about the Deadly Hallows, sir. You were carrying a necklace of it at the wedding if I'm not mistaken." Harry said going ahead with the plan. They were not sure how Mr. Lovegood was supposed to contact the Death Eaters, but just in case they need to give him some time. They all have agreed in one thing, they needed to show themselves to the Death Eaters before taking away Mr. Lovegood, so they will not suspect a traitor among their rank.

"What a curious legend to ask for. What do you know about the Deadly Hallows?" He asked with genuine curiosity.

"We only know about the children's tale, but is it true? The legend I mean, is it real? Does the Deadly Hallows really existed?" Hermione asked.

"Of course they existed. All legends had facts behind them. The Deadly Hallows are as much real as you and me. Ignotus Peverell and his bothers Cadmus and Antioch are thought to be the original owners of the Hallows. The Elder Wand, which is the most powerful wand ever made, along with the Cloak of Invisibility and the Resurrection Stone made the Deadly Hallows and a Master of Death when united." Mr. Lovegood said with satisfaction and Harry was now sure that Voldemort was after the Elder Wand and that all those visions he had about the thief, were product of his search for it and he was sure Voldemort was a step behind to find it.

"So if they are real, it's possible to trace them, right?" Harry asked and Mr. Lovegood look at him with surprise.

"Yes, that will be correct. The Elder Wand for example is the easiest to trace as it must be gain from its previous owner, many had been killed for its power. Her story is a bloody one as it had brought death to his possessors, but why would you want to trace it Mr. Potter? Do you also seek power?" Lovegood ask him back.

"It's not me the one who looks for power, sir. We all know which one would want the Elder Wand the most." Harry suggested and he knew that Mr. Lovegood had understood the message. "Thank you Mr. Lovegood for the information. One more thing, where is Luna?" Harry ask him standing up and the others follow his example.

"Luna? At Hogwarts of course." The man said while looking more nervously at the window.

"Are you sure? Wasn't she taken by Death Eaters last night?" Harry asked in defiance and Mr. Lovegood make a sudden move, probably to take his wand out, but they were faster than him.

"You knew?" The man said a little impressed.

"Yes, we rescue Luna last night from the Malfoy's manor and..." Harry admitted.

"Blast them all! Cursed family of cowards..." Lovegood interrupted.

"Hey! That's not..." Malfoy begins with a little anger.

"Ron!" Hermione warn him.

"Did you hear, Mr. Lovegood? We _rescue_ her, she safe now." Harry repeated. "Did you call for the Death Eaters?" Harry asked.

"Yes… they should be here any moment. I'm so sorry, but they took her and I fear the worse. I didn't know where they took her, just that they have it and if I keep supporting you, they were going to hurt her or even..."

"Please don't say it, she is fine now." Hermione interjected.

"We should go upstairs and prepare for the coming battle." Harry said not really waiting for the others as he rushed up to the second floor.

"Harry wait!" He heard Hermione call behind him and they reached the second plant in seconds. Mr. Lovegood moved closer to Harry which was going to have a look outside coming near a window, but just in that instant some figures flay past the windows and they barely have time to get down before the blasting begins. The Death Eaters didn't hold back as they cast spells on each window blasting everything that it touched. Harry had thrown himself into the floor by Mr. Lovegood side, while Malfoy was covering Hermione with his body, as the broken pieces of glass among other things fall over them.

 _"Protego."_ Harry cast over both Hermione and 'Ron' in a hurry, just in case a spell could reach them.

"Let's go now!" Malfoy yelled removing himself from over Hermione, so she could crawl along with him toward Harry.

"Mr. Lovegood, come on here!" Harry yelled, but in that moment a huge blast from below, probably the horn Hermione warned them about before exploded, taking with it half of the second floor. By chance, Hermione was barely away from where the floor collapsed and when she tried to move away, the remaining unstable floor below her begins to give in under her weight.

"Ahhhhhhh." She screamed as she begins to fall, but Malfoy took her hands just before she could completely fall.

"Hang on!" Malfoy said to her, while trying his best not to let her fall. Then someone appeared below and Malfoy cursed when saw his aunt looking up at him with an evil smile on her mad face.

"Go now Harry! Go!" Malfoy yelled to him and Harry moved his way, but Malfoy knew that an extra weight will only make them all fall. "Don't, it will make us fall! Just go." But of course, Harry would not accept a retreat while his friends were in danger.

 _"Confringo!"_ Harry cast down near Bellatrix, which was thrown back by the blasting spell that sends all kinds of things that were near, from piles of books that sent hundreds of pieces of paper flowing everywhere, to pieces of wood that braked under the spell. Malfoy tried to pull Hermione up again while the Death Eaters were busy with Harry who keeps casting spells at them and he almost got her half her body up, but the floor give in a bit more, almost making Malfoy fall too.

A second later Bellatrix directed a spell at Hermione, but as Harry had cast _Protego_ on them, the curse rebounded almost hitting Bellatrix, which only make her mad. She directed a curse at Harry next, but he manages to avoid it. Still, the blast from her curse close to Harry, only make Malfoy's hold on Hermione loosen.

"Damn it!" Malfoy yelled trying again to pull her back when something unexpected happen. All of a sudden another big blast from the outside, probably from the dirigible plums that surrounded the house, shake it all like a tremor and the floor beneath them give in completely making them all fall below among the ruble. A great deal of pain make Malfoy dizzy on impact and he could feel blood under him. He knew he was injured and so he looked at his side in hope to see Hermione or Harry near and to his horror, Bellatrix had come closer to Hermione, smiling like a maniac.

"Oh, I got you filthy mudblood. I wonder what should I do with you." Bellatrix said as the other Death Eaters come closer to him and Harry, who looked as in bad shape as he.

"Leave her alone!" Harry yelled trying to get up, he took his wand to cast another spell, but unfortunately his wand had broke in the fall and a Death Eater use _Immobulus_ to completely immobilize Harry, pushing him back to the floor.

"This one will probably bleed to death." Another Death Eater said looking at 'Ron'. Malfoy felt his strength diminish and it begins to be hard to breathe.

"Let him slowly die as he watches his friends been torture right in front of him. They all deserve some pain to have a taste of what will come for them when I summon Lord Voldemort. Now, filthy one, I will begin with you… _Crucio!_ " Hermione screams filled what was left of the Lovegood house, making both Malfoy and Harry's heart sink.

"Stop it, you monster!" Malfoy barely manage to yell, fighting with his own pain and Harry tried to regain mobility again, but failed. Mr. Lovegood was unconscious near him, so the man was no use to help them. Bellatrix laughed like a manic, taking pleasure of the pain she was inflicting on the girl.

"No, that's not enough… yeah, you deserve more pain. A filthy creature like you shouldn't be defying Lord Voldemort. Oh, yes, I will make sure you remember it for life..." And sitting over Hermione's trembling body, she uses her wand to cut her skin in one of her arms.

Malfoy watched in horror as words begin to be engrave on her skin. Harry yelled for her to stop, Malfoy felt something inside of him snap. With a kind of force he didn't know he has, he moved his hand to reach his wand. The others Death Eaters were distracted by Hermione's torture. Fortunately for him, the ones who came with Bellatrix had her same disgusting pleasure in torturing others so none of them saw him hold his wand.

"Perhaps we don't need to show all of you to Lord Voldemort, we can certainly get rid of you..." Bellatrix said standing up while laughing and they all knew she was going for the kill.

Malfoy ignored his pain and moving his body so he could hit only Bellatrix he yelled _"Sectumsempra"_ and he saw with relief as she falls backwards half cover in blood. His spell was weak, but still inflicted a great deal of pain in her. One of the Death Eaters raised his wand probably to kill him while the other two came to aid Bellatrix and Malfoy closed his eyes expecting his end when unexpectedly Dobby, Luna and Mr. Olivander shows up in of him. The sudden distraction gives the new comers time to throw them away with blasting spells and Dobby's own magic.

"You will not hurt them anymore!" Dobby said and Luna hurriedly moved toward his unconscious father and Harry, while Olivander moved closer to the badly injured Malfoy and Dobby quickly hold the crying Hermione. A second later, they were all gone leaving an injured and enraged Bellatrix behind. She had lost her battle at the end, but so do they. The last thing that came to Malfoy's mind before he loses consciousness was that he had failed… again.

 **AN:** A little crazy, but... oh, well. I think that now Hermione will have something in common with Malfoy, an undesirable mark that will bond them in the future. Happy New Year to all! May 2017 brings better things than the last one and bless you with health, love and prosperity. Take care and I hope to see you back in the next. Be happy, be merry, enjoy life to the fullest. See you. ^_^


	9. Vows And Portraits

**AN:** Sorry for the delay, last month was a hard one for me, my dogs got sick (all four of them) I have a very busy time at work (still have it) and got home too tired to write. Yet, here I am, doing my best to keep up the work for those who enjoy it despise my poor English (as someone recently write to me). Sorry but, I am what I am and write what I write with my limited knowledge of an idiom I'm still learning, with love and care. I sincerely can't do more than that. Lots of love from my part to all of you and specially those who celebrate Valentine's Day tomorrow.

 **Chapter Nine: Vows And Portraits  
**

 **Snape**

* * *

Back on his office while he looked at some documents that needed his attention as the Headmaster of Hogwarts, something unexpected happen that paralyze him for a second. Ever since he make an unbreakable vow with Narcissa Malfoy to save Draco, he had secretly carried with him a small oval made of clear crystal, that he usually leave it at his desk when he was alone in his office. If someone had ever care to ask him why (although no one will actually dare to), he would have answer that he took vows seriously.

Years ago, when he found out about Wormtail's betrayal to the Potters, he had vow to keep Lily's son alive in her place, no matter the sacrifices he needed to make in order to make it happened and so he secretly did it and keep doing so, until the boy's own fate finally caught up to him. His love for the boy's mother only grew stronger after her death and although Potter resemble his arrogant father the most (for which he didn't particularly like him), every time he looked at Potter's green eyes, it's remains him of hers and how much he would have wanted she had chosen a different path in life, other than the one she walked with James, even if it wasn't with him.

Now, after making yet another vow with Narcissa a while back, he had equally done everything in his power to keep Draco alive as well. Still, his reasons for doing so were different from Potter's. He could have refuse the vow to save Draco if he truly wanted, but he and Draco were more similar deep inside than they wanted to admit, making him more willing to take another risk. It was no secret that among the Slythering students on his charge in the past, Draco was his favorite but not because of his family name as most think it was, but because he saw himself reflected in the boy.

Although Draco had been raised differently than him, at the end, he has experience the same loneliness, pain, fear and suffering that he did, especially in the last few months when his path to self-destruction became so similar to his own. Now, as he looked at the crystal who represented the real life state of his short time disciple, Draco Malfoy, he wonders if their lives will even end the same way. The delicate looking thing was by all means unbreakable under the _Vitalias Speculo_ spell and only could break or even be scratched if the one who represents it was harm in any way, as it seems to be happening as he watched the otherwise indestructible crystal crack right in front his eyes.

The _Vitalias Speculo_ , better known as the vitality mirror spell was an old one that linked the crystal to Draco's vitality, so he will always know when the boy's life was in danger and at that moment, Snape knew that Draco was seriously hurt and perhaps dying. The crack on the crystal was deep, representing an equally deep wound, but that wasn't everything the crystal show him. Surrounding the wound was a dark purple liquid slowly spreading on his system that could only be call poison, a kind of poison he haven't seen it in a while. A kind of poison that will kill him faster when seriously injured. He took the crystal on his hand to have a better look and he knew for sure he was right. He could even smell the thing, even if the real Draco was thousands of miles away.

" _Feralis Madrora_..." Snape whisper in disbelieve as his expertise in potions of all kind, give him no room to doubt that his preliminary deduction on the color and smell of the poison belong to the elixir. That poison was rumor to be used again by Death Eaters, but in fact it was just that, a rumor. The poison was easily absorbed by the skin, making it very effective to weaken an enemy, specially one already wounded, but his making was an arduous and dangerous work which barely make it for the effort of its creation.

"It seems we were wrong Severus. We thought it was Ron Weasley the one in danger as Elmira saw Ron Weasley been seriously wounded on a fight with Bellatrix Lastrange on one of her visions. That's why I send him on a different quest, where it will be safer for him, but I guess she was wrong..." Dumbledore sadly said from inside his portrait, as Snape stood up in a hurry.

"Yes, everything was wrong for the beginning as fate is not so easily avoided and now Draco's life is in danger. I must hurry..." He said as he prayed for the boy to stay strong until he could get to him.

"Can you save him, Severus?" Dumbledore asked with worry.

"It will depend on his luck and his will to live now." Was his answer just before going out in a rush in route to his old potion classroom, where he needed to make a miracle.

 **Hermione/Harry**

* * *

The moment they came back to the tent Harry knew they got a bigger problem on their hands. Malfoy has turn back to be an unconscious blond instead of a redhead boy and his shirt was cover with blood. Hermione had gasped in horror when she saw Draco's blood, momentarily forgetting her own terrifying experience, just seconds ago. When they had fallen, she didn't have time to see if the others were alright as Bellatrix came after her and torture her.

In her pain, she barely registered that someone had been hurt, but she didn't know who or how bad it was. Now, when she looked at Draco laying on the floor paler than she had seen him before, everything else, including the pain from her cuts, disappear. A wave of true fear rushed inside her and she quickly moved to look with trembling hands the bottle containing _Dittany_ inside her bag.

"Hermione, hurry! He doesn't look good." Harry said looking at the unconscious Malfoy. The whole rescue thing had been a complete disaster and now Malfoy was badly injured, Mr. Lovegood was unconscious and Hermione had been torture in the worst possible way. He had tried to avoid looking at the mudblood words, bloodily engraved on her skin, as he felt guilty for everything that happen.

"Turn him over Harry..." Hermione said as she holds the bottle of the miracle liquid and Harry did as he was told, trying to be as careful as he could. There was a piece of wood encrusted on the back of his right shoulder and Hermione wasn't sure if this time the potion alone will be enough to completely heal him. The wound itself wasn't that big, but it looked deep and he was bleeding even with the piece of wood penetrating his skin. So even if she didn't do anything, Draco was still going to bleed to death. She didn't knew much of medicine and she wasn't a healer, but Draco have better chances of survival if she removed the piece and applying the _Dittany_ to close it soon after.

"Hold him Harry. I will pull the wood out..." She said trying to remember as much as she could about healing spells and traditional muggle medicine. She knew that they were going to need more than a potion and weak healing spells to fully cure Draco, but until then, she needed to do her best before it was too late, as any second of delay, he turned even paler.

"He needs a healer girl and as soon as possible." Mr. Olivander said, but Hermione ignore him as she steel herself for the coming task. She sighed just before she carefully pulled the piece of wood with her trembling hands from his bleeding shoulder. Just a slow pull and Draco screamed in pain as he wakes up, but Harry firmly hold him to the floor.

"Go on Hermione, take it out… in one go if you can." Harry urge her, but Draco's pain increased and he yelled again as she pulled the thing out. It had been bad when Ron was splinted, but hearing Draco's yelling, like he was been tortured by her, make it even worse. He has already experience torture long enough and what happen now, will only make his nightmares worse when he recovers.

"Just hold on for a bit more Draco, it will be over soon… The pain will stop soon." Hermione whispers to him, but he simply looked at her with a mix of pain and sadness. A kind of sadness she knew, was the result of a great deal of guilt or regret and in a single second it broke her heart. She had never seen such sadness before, so much defeat or so much doubt as in those gray eyes.

"I'm sorry, Granger… so sorry..." Draco murmurs in a mix of pain and loss that makes her hold up tears to fall freely down her checks, as he fights unconsciousness. After that, Hermione wasted no time in using the _Dittany_ on the open wound. One drop and nothing happen, two and it barely shows signs of working, three, four and just a little change, five, six, seven, eight, nine and the wound was still open, ten, eleven, twelve and it was barely showing some improvement.

"Hermione, what's going on? Just a few drops healed Ron's splintered arm and it was way bigger than this one..." Harry said with concern. It wasn't suppose to take that many drops and it was hardly working. Why wasn't it working on Malfoy? Harry thought, while Hermione wiped her tears with her hand.

"I don't know, it was supposed to heal or at least close wounds as bad as this one." She said, still adding a few more drops to at least stop the bleeding, even if it was just a little. She also tried a few healing spells she had come to know by heart, but none of them seems to work on him as it was suppose to.

"Oh no, Hermione look at the piece of wood. It turned purple." Luna said kneeling by their side and taking a better look at the piece Hermione took off from Malfoy. The small parts of the wood that were not covered by his blood, showed traces of a purple substance and Luna knew then that Draco Malfoy was just one step closer of dying.

"What is it Luna? Do you know what that is?" Harry asked, having a bad feeling about it. if she recognize something that they barely notice, then there was a big possibility that inside the Lovegood house were more than one dangerous exploding horn and many dirigible plums and if that was the case, then Malfoy's situation could become a critical one.

"Daddy, was working on studying the properties of a plant for the Quibbler. It's a very dangerous one that drastically weaken the body in a short period of time, making most healing potions or spells useless. It was used in the past by unscrupulous wizards with many muggles when the pure blood status was at his pick without regulations and there was a rumor that it will be use again by the Death Eaters. Daddy was going to write an article about it's previous use to poison muggles in the past and how bad it was for anyone who had the misfortune to fall under it. This is a _Feralis Madrora_ potion and the bottle probably was broken in the attack and absorbed by the wood where it falls. I'm afraid, Draco will not get better, he will get worse." Luna said while a bit mad with her father. That plant was one of the very few plants that she didn't like.

This time it was Hermione who paled at the new information, helplessly looking at Malfoy's half open wound. It was obvious that the potion or more like the poison was already on his system and it was preventing the _Dittany_ to work as it should. In a way, Malfoy was poison the moment he falls over the wood cover with the potion and now they didn't have anything they could use to cure him. The whole bottle of _Dittany_ may not be enough to completely close his still bleeding wound _. Oh God, this isn't happening! We can't let him die like that._ Hermione thought as her heart run faster. There was just one thing left in such situation. She used her wand to summon one of Ron's shirts and putt it over Malfoy's wound as she pushed it down, making him groan in pain.

"Let's take him to St Mungo's, we don't have any other choice if we want to save him." She said trying holding the shirt with less force this time.

"No!" Malfoy yelled, ignoring for a second the intense pain. "They probably expect that… and it will put you in danger. Dobby… you know where to take me… hurry..." Malfoy whisper while having troubles breathing. He tried to move but Hermione stop him, keeping him on the floor. Dobby came closer to obey him, but a hard look from her make him hesitate.

"Where are you going to take him? He is not in condition to move, he will bleed to death. Bring a healer here, the Order must have someone..." She said.

"Granger… he needs to take me there..." Malfoy whisper getting dizzy.

"No! Just look at him, he is a step away from fainting again, we need to find a healer and fast."

"Snape will know I'm injure... and come to me… if this… is poison, he is my best option. I need to be there… he is the Secret Keeper... please..." He said now sweating like he had run a few miles.

"Come on Hermione, we all go with him, I don't particularly trust Snape yet, but he will do this time. Dobby, take me along with Malfoy, so I can help him and if he faints I can carry him. The others house elfs from the manor will know, right? I mean, where you take him." Harry asked helping Malfoy sit, taking most of his wight on him while somehow holding the shirt that was currently holding his bleeding.

"Yes, yes Harry Potter, they will know and come too! We help, oh we help the Malfoy's now. I will take you all there." Dobby said.

"Good, then take the two of us first..."

"I will go too." Hermione added with a tone of voice who gives no room for argue. Harry sighed for a second and let her help him with Malfoy.

"Okay then, the three of us first. Now, let's go." And a second later, they disappear to an unknown destination.

 **Ron**

* * *

"Just great, another dead-end without clues. Just how hard it is to find a ghost in Hogwarts? I mean, sometimes they are everywhere and you can always find Peeves even if you don't want to. Actually, he finds _us_ , all the time." Ron said tiredly.

"Come on Ron, we just begin looking for Rowena's daughter ghost an hour ago and Cho said she was a shy one, it will be not be easy to find is she likes her privacy." Ginny said in annoyance. Because it was Saturday, they didn't have classes and the DA have taken the task to go looking for Helena Ravenclaw, as she was the last known person to see the tiara.

"Where is Luna when you need her? Isn't she the only student that Helena likes?" Ron asked while looking everywhere. Aberforth had lent him a similar cloth of invisibility to the one Harry has, only that the one he was using now didn't have a permanent effect, but a temporary one. The spell that was cast on it was going to last a few days, so for now he didn't need to worry about been discovered by unwanted people.

"Just shut up before someone hears you complain. For what Aberforth told us, Luna may be in danger and it will be up to Harry and Hermione to save her, so we need to find Helena without her help." Ginny added.

"I hope she is okay, we still don't know why they took her." Neville said with worry, he cared about the girl and he kind of miss her.

"I think it's because of her father. He keeps telling people to help Harry if they see him. I don't think that the new Minister will agree to let the Quibbler do as it pleases and will probably resort to shady things to make him write about what he really wants, like the Undesirable #1." Ginny said with a bit of anger. The nerves of those fools who had put a price over her boyfriend head.

"Well, it will make sense, but still..." Ron wonder.

"I wish I could have some news of Harry. I hope he is doing fine on his own." Ginny said with worry as they walked on an empty hall.

"He is not alone, Hermione is with him and she had kept us both alive for seven years in a row. He should be fine." Ron said without thinking.

"It's a good thing that I can't see you right now, otherwise I would have kick you for abandon them in such crucial times." Said Ginny while Neville smiled.

"Come on Ginny, I didn't abandon them… it was just... a little detour. I'm suppose to meet with them again at some point or so Dumbledore said on his message."

"Still, don't go blaming Hermione if she decides to move on from you. I will totally support her and you will deserve it for walking away from her."

"Hum, Ginny, that's a little harsh..." Neville intervene.

"Yeah, that's right! You didn't do better than me when Riddle took control of you!" So the fight begins.

"Why you little, ungrateful..."

"Come on guys, this is not the time to be fighting. We need to find the Horcrux, remember? Lets just ask a few more portraits for Helena's location." Neville intervene.

"Yeah, like that will help. There is not a single one in a painting. Do people inside portraits makes parties or something? The last time something like that happen was when Sirius Black came to Hogwarts looking for Harry. He gave quite the scare to the fat lady..." Ron begins.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen people inside the last few portraits we pass. Do you think something happen?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"Let's find out. Hey! Hey there! Is anyone inside this?" Ron asked, getting closer to the nearest empty portrait but nothing happen.

"Maybe something really happen." Neville said also taking a closer look.

"It's rude to stare, you know." A girl said from the portrait next to the one they were looking.

"There is no one there to stare at." Ginny said, looking at her.

"Oh yes, that's right. Most of them are out gossiping about the latest news." The girl said with a hint on disappointment on her voice.

"What news?" Neville ask.

"I'm not suppose to know because I'm too young." The girl reply, but Ginny have the feeling that the girl knew something and that it was important for them.

"But you know right? A gossip that keeps most portraits empty, should be one of the kind, very important, right? Something most have slip here and there for everyone to know." Ginny pressed.

"Well yes, but I'm not suppose to talk about it. If the Headmaster finds out I said something he will burn my portrait for sure. There are many spies in Hogwarts and he warned us to keep his business private or else..." She said almost trembling with fear.

"Well, you can let it slip without names, just the general gossip. It will make no harm and we will keep quiet about it." Ginny said with a sweet voice that amuse Ron, his sister was definitely good.

"You are a Weasley right? What's your name? Are you friends of Harry Potter?" The girl asked to both of them.

"I'm Ginny Weasley. My bothers are Fred, George and Ron Weasley, all good friends of Harry Potter. Actually, I'm his girlfriend." She said with pride, although it wasn't technically true as Harry finish their relationship just before he goes in search for Horcruxes. He didn't want to put her at risk, but for her, he was still her boyfriend. If they survive the coming war, she was sure they will end up together again.

"His girlfriend? I thought he was going to end up with that girl he keeps by his side. What was her name again? Herma… Hermon…"

"It's Hermione and she doesn't have feelings for him. They are just friends." Ron said impulsively. He had similar doubts when he was wearing the necklaces, but now that his mind was clear of Voldemort's influence, he believes that she only love Harry as a friend.

"Who said that? Is someone else there?" The girl asked in surprise.

"Way to go Ron, you just..."

"Wait! Is that Ron Weasley's voice?" The girl ask with curiosity this time and after Ron make sure no one was around, he took off his cloak to show himself for a second before he hides again under the cloak.

"It's him! I saw him, it's him!" She said now even more surprise.

"Yeah, it's me, stop shooting it or all Hogwarts will know I'm here when I'm not suppose to." Ron said.

"Oh sorry, but it's just strange. They said that Ron Weasley was injured and you seem fine to me."

"Say what? _Me_ injure? How come?" Ron asked in disbelieve. He wasn't expecting to be at the center of the latest news in the portraits gossip network.

"Yes, the rumor said that someone from Potter's group was injured and they mention your name. Well, they mention Draco Malfoy's too, perhaps he was the one been injured. The Headmaster was worry and he rushed out of his office to make some potion to heal him." The girl said, leaving them all in confusion.

"I guess you hear wrong. Draco Malfoy is one of Harry's all time enemy. There is no way he will be in his group." Neville said, almost sure of it.

"Yeah, perhaps _Harry hurt_ Malfoy. We all know he is a Death Eater and he was probably hunting down Harry, just like the rest of them." Ron said.

"No, I don't think that's it. I hear that there was a fight with a Bella something and that he was injured fighting her. I think he was very wounded and he was with Potter."

"There is no way, girl. Malfoy will never help Harry even if his life depends on it." Ron added. What kind on nonsense was that girl saying? The hatred between Malfoy and the three of them was mutual, of that he was sure. Malfoy was nothing more than a coward playing along with a game out of his league, a game he wouldn't dare to cross when he had everything to lose and nothing to gain. No, the girl must have heard wrong.

"Well, let's see who's wrong. Wait here, I come back in a minute." The girl said going away just like the rest of the portraits.

"She must be wrong right? Harry and Hermione will never let Malfoy to go with them. He can't even stand be near Hermione, as she is nothing more than a filthy mudblood to him. There is just no way." Ron continue. Despite all he say, he has a bad feeling about the whole thing but could not tell exactly what was bothering him.

"It seems impossible if things were normal Ron, but nothing is normal anymore. Didn't Dumbledore said that on his memories? That he wanted to save as many lives as possible, altering peoples fates? You were not supposed to be here, yet here you are. What if something similar happen to him? What if Dumbledore give Malfoy a mission too?" Neville asked, making Ron gone pale for a second, although no one could notice.

"He wouldn't, not a Malfoy..."

"It seems that you know nothing about Dumbledore, boy. Nothing at all." A new voice said, almost making them jump. The girl had come back with a lady by her side.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Dumbledore protected the Malfoy kid for a while before he was killed. He knew that the boy was going to be use by you-know-who to get him, still he didn't stop him in his poor attempts to kill him. Some of us hear him said he was sorry for him as he was pushed against the wall without a way out. The boy had always been misunderstood."

"Misunderstood? Are you mad? He is simple evil, a coward, a snake ready to poison the moment you give him your back..."

"He was scare. No one cared to notice the change, only a few from the Slythering House knew that he was acting strange. Still, no one truly care. I hear that Dumbledore had sent him to Harry Potter, so he could redeem himself, but he was injured and is now dying." The woman said.

"That can't be true. I was with them just a day ago and he wasn't with us." Ron continue.

"Many things can happen in a single hour boy and more so when you need to prove yourself. How many things happen to you since yesterday? More than what had happened the week before?" Ron couldn't deny that. In just one night, he had come to know and experience more than he had in a whole month.

First it was Dumbledore's message, then he came back to Hogwarts with Dobby no less, meeting with Dumbledore's unknown brother, then with Ginny, Neville and hearing about the coming war and again hearing about Fred's death, the Horcrux at Hogwarts, then some more meetings with the rest of the DA, telling them everything they had done. Next was going back to the chamber of secrets and fighting with Dementors while getting the only thing they could use to destroy the Horcruxes. Many things did happen in just one night. Too many in fact.

"I wonder just how many things happen to Harry and Hermione last night. If it's true and Malfoy got seriously injured on a fight, then it must have been something big." Neville said deep in thoughts, Ginny simply paled.

"Who did the girl said they fight?" Ginny asked with her heart rising.

"Oh, it was Bellatrix Lestrange." The girl said with pride for remembering and Ginny's heart dropped to the floor in fear. She knew that name and if they were fighting that mad woman, then perhaps there was more than one injured. Maybe Harry or Hermione were seriously wounded too and with no one to help them.

"Let's go. We need to find Harry and Hermione now." Ginny said already moving.

"Wait up Ginny. Just what are you going to do?" Ron asked following her.

"I will find Snape of course. If he is going to heal Draco, then he knows where they are and it will bring us to them." She simply said and none of them dare to stop her.

 **AN:** Sorry to end it here, I wanted some romantic scene for Valentine's, but Draco and Hermione need more time to fully fall in love with each other and I want their first kiss to be a special one. Now that Draco is injured, he will need to heal and so they will have time to truly know each other for a while and discover their feelings as they become closer. Besides, now Ron knows about Draco and what will happen when they face each other... Happy Valentine's Day, love a lot and be happy always. ^_^ 💖


	10. Worries, Friendship And Love

**Chapter Ten:** **The Many Kinds Of Worries, Friendship And Love** **  
**

 **Malfoy**

* * *

The pain had increased ten fold by the time they reappear in the house he had called a refuge for desperate times. It was a good thing that Potter was holding him, or he would have fallen the instant his feet touched the exquisite French carpet covering most of the floor. Just like Granger had said before, he was about to pass out again, but he needed to direct them around the house, or more like the mansion as they didn't know their way around the multiple floors.

"Oh God… so rich..." He heard Granger whisper with her mouth half-open in amaze as she looked at the luxury palatial style interior she saw all over. Right in front of her was the grand master staircase made of beige marble and everything looked like a Neo-French Renaissance elegant masterpiece, but as much as Malfoy was pleased with her liking his safe heaven, he didn't have time for impressions on material things he didn't care for anymore.

Actually all that luxury have a purpose as he had already sold a few paintings and tapestries to free all the house elfs working for his father. If the worst come to pass and Voldemort end up rising again, the mansion will become a safe house for those who need a place to hide from Voldemort or the many Death Eaters and the money coming from the gradual sales of all the expensive furniture will keep them steady for a while, even if he didn't survive the war.

His father had come to own it by inheritance and it was used for summer vacations at first, but his mother didn't like it for its secluded location along with the nearby lake he almost drowns in it once, when he was seven. Although the mansion was properly tended by house elfs as all others his father had inherited from the long line of Malfoy's, no one had come to that place in years and it was soon forgotten. He doubted either of his parents remember it anymore and because of that, it was the perfect place for hiding.

Snape had enchanted the mansion himself, making sure that even his parents would not be able to find it, if not invited and making himself its secret keeper. This had been the place where he had trained him after his torture and the place he had reborn anew. Now he wonders if that will be the place where he will find his death as well.

"There is a room… at the hall to the right… seventh door…" He said and both of them came back to the reality they momentarily forgot for a few seconds. Harry was now practically dragging Malfoy toward the mentioned door and after Hermione open it for him, he helped Malfoy to sit on the oversize four-poster bed in the center of the room.

"I'm home..." Malfoy whisper and the fireplace in front of them burst alive with dancing flames warming the cold room and Hermione almost yelled in surprise. She wasn't expecting sudden flames where there were none before and she almost screamed when a small figure appear near her.

"Welcome back Mast..." The house elf begin but stop half-way when he saw his master was not alone.

"Wait, is that…?" Harry tried to ask when he saw the house elf and he knew that Hermione was surprised too. Previously, all the house elf he had seen before were only wearing rags, as their masters could not give them cloths unless they want to free them, but that one was wearing fine cloths only someone rich could give. It looked a bit odd on such a small creature but it was definitely better than the usual rags and cleaner too.

"Is he a free elf?" Hermione ask, making the elf smile almost jumping with delight.

"Yes, yes, we are free. Free elfs, serving Master Draco and Master Snape." The elf said with pride.

"Trux, others will come… prepare rooms for them... don't tell mother about any of this yet." Malfoy said lying down with a groan.

"Master Draco!" The elf yelled, noticing for the first time of his master bad shape.

"Draco..." Hermione joined and she sat by his side, touching his forehead. He had a high fever now and she worries he will not make it. "He is burning up, I need cold water and towels, can you find them for me?" She asked to the elf who nodded in understanding and disappear a second later.

"Hermione, what now? Will Snape truly come?" Harry asked not sure of what to do next. Malfoy had said Snape will know he was injured and come, but how will he know something happen to Malfoy? Should he ask Dobby to bring him to Hogwarts and find Snape himself?

"I don't know. Just help me to make him more comfortable… Draco? Draco?" She asked when she notices his closed eyes, but he didn't respond to her call. With fear, she then put her head over his chest to hear his heart and she sighed in relief when she hears the steady pounding inside his chest. "He is unconscious, help me to move him. We need to keep him warm for now, it's colder in this place." Oh yes, it was indeed colder than where they were before. She could see some snow on the top of the nearby trees from the crystal window of the room, so it was safe to assume it snowed recently and she wonders for a moment where he had taken them, yet as the house elf came back with everything she demanded, she didn't have time to ponder in Draco's hidden place or plans. She already had a huge task ahead of her to keep him alive until Snape show up and she was determined not to lose that fight no matter what.

 **Snape**

* * *

As he worked gathering the ingredients needed to make the potion he hoped will save Draco's life, he fails to notice when the door of the classroom open, revealing two teenagers that looked ready for war. Ginny Weasley was determined to convince Snape to take her with him when he was ready to leave. Still, when Snape finally looked up to see the intruders that came closer to the desk he shows no sign of surprise, as if he was expecting them from the start.

"You have your task Weasley, wasting your time coming here will not help you with what you need to find. I know nothing of its location, otherwise I would have destroyed it myself long ago." Snape said going back to his pressing task.

"We didn't come for the tiara, something more pressing bring us here in a hurry. We heard that someone from Harry's group was injured, is he okay?" Ginny ask, taking Snape by surprise this time. There was no doubt in his mind that after the twins, that girl was the most daring fearless foolish of the family.

"What about Hermione?" Ron asked taking of his cloak. Well, maybe the girl wasn't the most foolish after all, the boy was reckless too. He just couldn't imagine what kind of disaster would cause if someone else walks inside the classroom, like the stupid siblings teaching dark arts to his students and saw one of Potter's best friends standing there.

"It seems I have underestimated your talent for gathering information. I will not bother asking where you hear that, but none of them is dying. Now go back to your search. Christmas break will come in less than a month, which will be the perfect time to end this, as most of the students will be home and the teachers will have time to prepare the school or leave it behind." He said not bothering to look at them. They had already stolen precious minutes he needed for the making of a very difficult potion.

"Then is it true that it was Draco Malfoy?" Neville asked and once again Snape was taken by surprise by two things this time. First was for finding about Draco and second, since when Neville Longbottom dare to ask him anything? The boy usually fear him, of that he was sure, but as he gives him a deeper look, he finds out that such fear was no longer there. The boy had grown confident in a short among of time and he finds out he was relief. If what Dumbledore find out about the future was true, the boy will become a vital part of the war. Still...

"Who told you? Has Potter communicate with you with his broken mirror?" Snape ask and Ron looked at him in confusion.

"I thought Sirius has the other piece when he die." Ron said.

"Foolish boy, the mirror is hanging on a wall at the Hog's Head. Didn't Aberforth told you that?" Snape ask in disbelief. He wonders how they had manage to stay alive this long. Well, he had to give Granger extra credits for her hard work.

"Can you take us with you? We can help them on their task too. We have the fangs that could destroy the Horcruxes and..." Ginny said without hesitation and Snape was already getting annoyed.

"Girl, I think you have fail to realize something very important in all this madness. No matter how lucky or brave you had become, you are still kids that are not ready to face death. There was a reason for you to stay at Hogwarts, this war is more dangerous that all of you realize. Let me give a little insight about what Dumbledore find out from seers all over England. Right here, the war stroke in full and many students lose their lives fighting for something they shouldn't and perhaps you even saw them get kill. Even Dumbledore realize he had made a mistake involving kids in a war that should have been fought by adults. Although the three of you survive at the end, you didn't make it unscathed. You Ginevra Weasley almost got killed by Bellatrix Lestrange right in front of your mother, your brother Fred was killed by an explosion caused by Augustus Rookwood while your brothers watch it happens and you Ronald Weasley were supposed to get seriously injured by the same Bellatrix your mother was destined to kill. We can't no longer stop Potter's or Granger's involvement in this war as they are already to far in, but we can prevent yours. Make yourselves and your close friends a favor and find the Horcrux before such future can really become reality and prepare for what's coming your way. I assure you that seen death up close is something none of you will want or forget. Whatever happens to the ones you love now, is already out of your hands and it can't be stooped by wishes or foolish request." Snape said making them go pail. He guessed that Dumbledore didn't give them explicit details about what could happen to them in the future, but now they will know what was really at stake.

"If you want to talk with Potter or Granger go use the mirror Aberforth had and share your plans if you want, but don't come looking for me to help you with them. I have my own war to fight and I may not be as lucky as all of you at the end. I will only said this once, you have become brave Ginevra, but I'm sure Potter wanted to spare you from whatever dangers he was destined to face and Dumbledore wished to save you Ronald when he sends you here in search of the Horcrux. You Longbottom are needed here for more than you will ever imagine as your bravery and faith will give great hope to many. Remember the snake and you will save Hogwarts. Make yourselves stronger, train hard while you have the luxury and make sure you all survive, that's the best thing you can do to help Potter." He said moving to a nearby cabinet where he took a few necessary ingredients for his potion.

"What about Malfoy? Why is he involve in this too if it is so dangerous?" Ron asked with a little resentment.

"Draco's fate is different from yours, as he had made all the wrong choices in his past, there is only one way out for him. Redemption. It was inevitable for him to walk this path if he wanted to be something more than a true Death Eater ready to fully embrace torture and killing and even when he is trying to make the best of his previous mess up life, he's already paying a big price with his life. Hope that you don't have to pay yours the same way. Now go, I need to hurry." He said going back to his work and a minute later, he was alone with his urgent task.

 **Hermione/Harry**

* * *

Two long hours have pass after Draco had lost consciousness for the second time that morning, two agonizing hours since she had begun fighting back with the boy's fate. When they begin they journey in search for the Horcruxes, she never imagines even in her wildest dreams that the day will come when Draco Malfoy's life will be on her hands. Yes, her hands... the same two hands that have been cover with his blood at times, that have give him pain and that were now trying to keep him alive. Many things had happened in such a short amount of time that it all seemed like a dream, but no dream will look as realistic as this one and as awful as it has been.

Draco had begun to get delirious on his high fever, mumbling incoherent words, sometimes screaming in agony, others violently shivering and the worst ones, was when he tried to get away from whatever was chasing him on his dreams. Harry was force to hold him thigh at those moments, but by doing so his wound reopens and he begins bleeding again. Right at that moment, both she and Harry were exhausted both physically and mentally and a step closer to despair as they hopelessly watched Draco's life slipping away from their grasp with each passing second, yet Snape was still missing.

They waited, waited and waited some more while Draco's pain became their own, but Snape was nowhere to be seen. At some moments Harry was by her side helping her with whatever she needed and at others he was pacing right and left with impatience. He wanted to go back to Hogwarts and search for Snape, but even the house elfs in the mansion said that he will come for sure, so he discarded the idea and begin to move around the room again with deep worry. She knew the reason behind his frustration as well as hers was nothing more than guilt. Draco Malfoy may have been their enemy in the past, but as that moment Malfoy was an important part of their group and they wanted nothing more than to save him from that agony that it was so hard to watch and in the process save themselves from their own deep regrets.

Harry regretted going to the Lovegoods without a real plan and take things lightly when he should avoid a direct confrontation with one of the most dangerous followers of Voldemort. She regretted getting caught by surprise and putting both Harry and Draco in danger. She knew that there was an explosive horn below that would explode the moment something touch it, yet she still follows Harry upstairs in the precise moment the Death Eaters show up. If she had moved a little faster, Draco wouldn't have to hold her to prevent her fall and perhaps things would have ended up better for all of them.

"Hermione..." Harry whisper coming closer and she looks up at him, with tears falling down her checks.

"I don't think he will last for much longer if this keeps up... he is so weak..." She said, removing a lock of blond hair before wiping his sweating forehead, arms and chest with a wet towel as she had repeatedly done for hours in hope to cool him down.

"He will make it. This can't be how his story ends. It just can't..." He said taking her hand after she covers Malfoy again with the warm comforter.

"I wish to believe that too, but he is not getting better, not even a bit..."

"Believe Hermione, we can't give up yet. Come here..." He pulls her up and hug her tightly. She looked so exhausted, so close to break down that it hurts to look at her. She haven't left Malfoy's side ever since they were there. He knew that she provably had come to like the blond, even in such a short amount of time. No one said that there was just one way to love or fall in love. He knew well that love can come in different ways. Sometimes it required time for it to grow, sometimes it came at first sight, sometimes it born from hatred, others from kindness or respect, sometimes it came simple, while others came complicated, sometimes it comes easy, sometimes hard to find, sometimes came without realizing it, sometimes comes with expectations, sometimes it grows from friendship while others came unexpected (as his love for Ginny had), there were those who were fated from the start and those who were never meant to be. Still, some others spark from attraction or passion while sometimes it simply born from strong emotions like the ones those two had share in the past days.

Emotions could rule a person to do either great things or despicable ones, depending on wish ones are stronger. Even he had to admit that his long enmity with Malfoy and despite the terrible things he had done to them in the past, it no longer matters to him. It was true that Draco make wrong choices that hurt others, but thinking back, so did he. He almost kills Draco once and both Hermione and Luna experience torture for supporting him, not to mention that Ginny had suffered a great deal and almost got killed too because Tom Riddle wanted him. Who was him to judge, when so many people could die because of him in the near future, including Malfoy, Hermione and who knows how many more? No, the past hours had changed his way of thinking and now he honestly wished for Draco to recover as badly as Hermione.

"Oh Harry..." Hermione whispers on his neck, holding him closer while sobbing.

"Let it all out, I know you have come to care for him and I don't mind. You have your own pain too, I haven't forgotten about that... I'm sorry... you can blame me for everything..." And so she break down on him, crying her heart out for who knows how long until the door of Malfoy's room open, showing an exited Luna.

"He is here Harry, Severus Snape had come at last." She said letting the men they had expected walk in.

"You are late." Harry bite, still holding Hermione close.

"I came as soon as possible, the antidote for this poison is not easy to make." Snape bite back.

"Please save him. I did all I could but nothing worked..." Hermione added once again sitting at the border of Draco's bed.

"It's my turn now." He said getting closer to the boy's bed too and as he did, he notices the bloodied words wrote on the girl's arm. That was an unforgivable thing to do, even to a worst enemy and he wonders just how bad of an experience those three kids shared that day. "Take Granger away Potter and see if you can clean her cuts, I will take a closer look after I finish treating Draco. Go now, this is something I can handle alone. I will advise you to take some rest while you can, you both look awful." Snape said not to sure of why he was sympathizing with him.

"I will stay..." Hermione protest.

"I said go Granger, I need you fully rested as I can't stay here for long. Once I take care of the worst symptoms the rest will be up to you. In class, you were always a know it all, so I will trust on your capability to follow my instructions as I will write them. Not a single mistake can be made. The fever will persist for a while, the process to neutralize the poison will take days or even weeks on the worst case and he will be very weak during that period, but if his will to live is strong, he will eventually overcome this trial." He said and look back at her still recent cuts.

"I will warn you now that once he begins to recover, his memories of what happen may become hazy for him and he may even forget most of what happen. If such time comes, it will be up to you whatever or not Draco moves forward or fall back to darkness. Now you both carry scars that can't be erased, his will remind you of darker times when he makes the wrong choices even when he was powerless to do otherwise, but yours could become his destruction as guilt will weight heavily on him if you let it take root. Remember that. Now go." Snape said hoping that the girl could save him instead of destroying him for good.

"Come on Hermione, he is right. You need some rest and your cuts needs tending." Harry insisted, gently pulling her toward the door. "He will make it, Hermione, I'm sure of it. Let's just wait a bit longer." Harry pressed finally taking her out. Half an hour later, after they clean themselves with a warm bath and Hermione's cuts were properly looked at, they go back to Malfoy's room and lay down on the near sofa. Snape worked diligently using spells and potions he had never seen or heard off. A few more hours later, Hermione finally gave in to exhaustion and fall asleep with her head resting on his lap and by nightfall, Draco was finally showing signs of recovery.

"Come with me Potter." Snape said and Harry follow him out of the room toward the third floor of the mansion. Snape open the door to a room that looked like a library, a huge one at that. If Hermione had been awake, she would have been in haven with the many rows and rows of magical books as far as the eye could see.

"And I thought Hogwarts library was big..." Harry whisper but Snape ignore him while apparently looking for a book. He watches him move over the room until he finally took two black leather books that looked old and worn out.

"Take this one. It's a book I begin writing while studying at Hogwarts. It has many spells I have invented myself as well as the most useful spells for both attack and defense. Use this wisely while Draco recovers, it has dark magic as well. Ready yourself for what's coming, you of all people need to know how to survive. If you use the mirror to communicate with those at Hogwarts, (there are two Weasley's that specially wants to talk with you) you can also teach them and prepare them for the worst fight of their lives. This one is for Granger, it contains healing spells and potions that she can use when in need. Good luck to you, I need to go back to the castle now. Draco's life is no longer in danger and Granger can finish his treatment for the coming days." Snape said giving the books to him. Harry looked at them for a moment in surprise and just before Snape reached the door he calls him.

"Snape... was it true? That you loved my mother and help me stay alive for her?" This was something that had been on his mind ever since he shows up. Snape stopped for a moment without looking back and grab the door handle.

"Yes. It was all for her..." He finally admits as he open the door.

"Thanks, I'm sure she would have want me to say it for her." Harry said and Snape walked out without a word, still it looked to him like he walked a bit straighter. Like if some heavyweight had been lifted from him. After that, he took off the mirror that he keeps on the pocket of his pants. It was time for reunions and for helping each other with what was left to do. It was time for the scatter pieces to become whole once again.

 **AN:** Thank for reading, I hope you like it. Dear deriz, I'm grateful to have you as a reader, I know nothing of you but I like to express my gratitude for always been there. To you Musicangel913, your words have give me courage to keep up doing what I love best. I thank you for give me strength when I was down. To all readers out there, I don't know how good or bad this story is for each of you, but every chapter is done with equal love. Next time we will see some warming Dramione. Until next time, please take care.


	11. Reunions And Retaliations

**AN:** Please I beg your pardon for the next expression but... I'll be damn! This is some crazy chapter that took **_me_** by surprise! I was wishing for something more passive, but as I said before, I don't plan stories, just let them write themselves and this is where it took me. It kind of refuse to come out in any other way. Oh poor me, all those wonderful ideas for a romantic Dramione chapter are gone now. It seems that the end is near as well. Despite the craziness I have fun with this. I only hope that someone else like this sudden madness, because I have no control over this story, believe it or not. If someone out there have a club for crazy writers, I would like to proudly join them. LOL Sorry in advance.

 **Chapter Eleven: Reunions And Retaliation  
**

 **Narcissa Malfoy**

* * *

While she walked toward the huge kitchen in her home, she tried her best to not to look impatient or suspicious to the many unwanted guest inside the manor. Just a while ago, her sister had come home injured (although not mortally wounded) yelling like a maniac that she should kill all Weasley's with her own hands for daring to hurt her or simply for being an annoying bunch of filthy blood traitors that do nothing more than defying Lord Voldemort when they all should be bowing down to him. Apparently, she had the Granger girl on her grasp and Harry Potter securely hold, while the Weasley boy was hopelessly bleeding to death and 'unable' to do anything to even help himself. However, somehow, the boy had managed to hurt her while barely able to move and shortly after they all escape with the help of the traitorous Dobby who unexpectedly show up with the Lovegood girl and Olivander.

Since then, she had been impatient to get some news from the house elves, but so far she got nothing. Deeply worried that something really bad may had happened to her son, she got out of her sister's room with an excuse and headed for the kitchen where Kragkor was doing his best to keep up with her sister's demands. The elf had been occupied bringing things to her enraged sister after she had been properly healed and it has been just his luck that she haven't end up kill him, just because he was a house elf, no matter how odd among his kind he was.

Oh, yes, that house elf was odd indeed and for some reason he had taken a linking to Draco since he was a child. As an only child, Draco had grown up mostly alone, occasionally playing and interacting with other kids his age in their inner circle and perhaps because of that, sometimes the little elf played with him. Draco came to like him when he was six to the point that he begin to secretly teach him proper manners, in a hope that Lucius and her would like him and let them play if they were found. Of course, when they find out that Draco was 'lowering' himself by teaching the elf the ways of the superior wizards and playing with a dirty creature, they forbid the elf to be in close contact with their son. The only reason they didn't dispose of the thing, was because thanks to Draco's teaching it was easier to deal with house elves matters with him, than the rest of the less educated ones.

Now she was relaying on the little thing to keep her informed of what his son was doing and to watch over him. So many things she had done wrong in the past that now she barely could sleep at night. Life certainly didn't spare people of any kind or class of their judgment, sooner or later the price of your own doings will get to you eventually. How wrong she had been and her son was now paying the price. She wonders if Lucius and her had raised Draco differently, letting him be what he wanted to be when he was an innocent child, free of prejudice, afraid of his fathers dark collection and willing to teach and play with elves, what kind of future he would have ended up living? Perhaps it would have been a better one, a happier one or a safer one. Still, it was too late to take things back, there was only one road ahead of her and it was doing anything in her power to keep his son alive. After everything was over and if they were still live, they could all begin anew.

"Madam..." A voice said behind her, just a few steps away from the kitchen door.

"Kragkor, do you know anything about Draco? I know Bella has keep you busy, but it has been long hours since you last knew something of Draco and I'm worried. If the Dark Lord comes home now, he may even summon him or perhaps Bella herself will call him back as she is so enraged with the Weasley's. She may even want to take the boy's sister from Hogwarts as she sent for the Lovegood before and last time I saw Potter, he wasn't with the Weasley boy. I just need to some news about my son." She said impatiently.

"I'm sorry Madam, but I have no news from him or Dobby." The small elf respond.

"Well, was the Weasley boy with Potter too, as Bella said? Perhaps he stayed behind when they came here last time?" She asked hoping that perhaps she was wrong in thinking that Draco was the one injured.

"No Madam, Ron Weasley is not traveling with Harry Potter anymore." The elf clarify, but his statement only make Narcissa more worry more.

"If Weasley wasn't with Potter, then who was the one that hurt my sister and looked just like him?" She asked fearing it was somehow her son.

"I don't know..."

"Then go and find out. I will take care of my sister, you go and make sure Draco is alive and well and as soon as you got news of him, come back and tell me." She order.

"Of course..." And a second later he was gone.

"Oh, please be safe Draco. I will never forgive myself if otherwise." She whispers to herself before going back and wait.

 **Harry**

* * *

Still inside the library, Harry looked at the mirror for a few minutes in hope to see some of his friends at the other side, as Snape had suggested he would, but so far he didn't saw anyone from the other side at all. He had called Ron first, then Ginny, but none of them answer him back, despise he could hear some distant voices from the other side. As his paced right and left with anxiousness, he keeps asking himself whatever he should tried it louder or maybe at a later hour. Night was going to fall soon, so perhaps they would be around in an hour or so?

"Oh, come on guys... can anyone listen to me for a second? Who's there anyways?!" Harry asked almost yelling at the mirror with frustration. Maybe Snape was playing with him and there was no one to communicate with in the first place and the noise he hears was something else entirely. Maybe he should ask Dobby to give the others a message or maybe...

"I swear Ron, I heard Harry's voice." Someone said from inside the mirror, a bit closer this time. It was definitely Neville's voice, so Harry dare to hope to hear from his friends again.

"Huh? When?" Ron asked.

"Just a second ago." Neville responded.

"Hey guy's, I'm here! Can you hear me?! Ron, look at the mirror! The Mirror, Neville!" Harry yelled as loud as he could. There was a lot of noise coming from the other side of the mirror now, so he guesses that Ron and Neville were not the only ones out there. Maybe he would be lucky enough to even talk with Ginny, God knew he missed her a lot.

"Hey, be quiet! I just hear it too. It's the mirror! Look, it's Harry alright..." Someone else said and soon enough he could see a bunch of faces as well, all of them trying to look at him at once. Harry laughed at the disaster that follow next. Many of his friends wanted to talk to him and they were talking none stop at the same time and he could barely catch a few words here and there from the endless questions.

"I can't hear all of you at once..." Harry said with a smile and just a second later a red-headed girl make her way toward him with a piercing look that make his heart run faster. "Ginny..." Harry whispers a bit intimidated with her hard gaze on him.

"Harry James Potter, I was worried about you! I spent hours trying to reach you through this broken thing, but you weren't there! You never answer me..." She said, coming closer.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I was helping Hermione with Malfoy's wound (for some complicated reasons he is traveling with us now) and that took a lot from both of us and I honestly didn't know that I could talk to you trough this until Snape told me about it. How are things back there? You are okay, right? You are not doing dangerous things, right? I heard that you and Neville go to the Forbidden Forest and..."

"We are fine Harry, just tell us what happen with you and Hermione. How did Malfoy find you and why is him with you?" She asked first, but many more follow hers from different voices including Ron as well.

"Well, that's a very long story, that can be resumed in a few things right now. He came inside our tent a minute after Ron got out, telling us he have something for us from Dumbledore. Of course, we face him at first and Hermione even slap him once, but once we read Dumbledore's diary, everything changed. We have doubts of why Dumbledore sent him to us, but when one of Malfoy's house elves came to warn him that Luna had been taken to the Malfoy's manor, we leave all differences behind for her sake. He proves himself there and help us rescue her. He also saved Hermione twice after that and me once. I know this is hard to believe guys, but I need to say this now, Draco Malfoy is one of us and he was seriously injured while risking his life for Hermione. She is fine (well, mostly) but he is still fighting for his life, we have no doubts now that he is trying to help us defeat you-know-who. He even destroyed the Horcrux we have." Harry resumed and the noise coming after that was a bit too much.

"He destroyed the Horcrux?" Seamus asked in disbelieve.

"With what?" Ron asked.

"Why him and not you or Hermione?" Ginny asked as well.

"How did he did it?" Someone else asked.

"Is Luna alright?" Neville asked next and so on, the questions keep coming and coming and he was doing his best to answer them, still there was something he needed to do, something that he knew was on Ron's mind as well.

"Guys, just shut up for a second! There will be enough time for all your question later. Sorry Ginny, but I need to borrow this for a second. I need to discus some private matters with Harry." Ron said taking the mirror from the wall inside the room of requirement, ignoring the multiple protests of the many members of the DA and going up to the tunnel that leaded to Aberforth place. He used his wand to illuminate the tunnel but didn't go too far inside, just out of earshot.

"Hum, Harry... I... well, I'm sorry for what I said last time... bloody hell I was sorry the moment I disappear but something else come up and..."

"I'm sorry too Ron, for everything I said before, it was wrong of me. While dealing with the recent disaster I brought upon us, I have come to realize that you were right, having no real plans, no one to help us with such a huge task and facing great dangers on our own was by all means crazy. I have put you and Hermione in danger as well as many others while on hiding, even if I never want it and carrying the Horcrux only make it all worse because the thing affect us in different ways. You should see how Hermione reacted when she confronts it before Malfoy end up destroying it. It took your form and accuse her of a few things... it was very odd at the very least..."

"So it seems... you guys find a way to destroy that cursed thing. How?" Ron asked, he was curious of how did Malfoy manage to destroy the locket when none of them could even scratch it before.

"I saw a patronus on the woods and I follow it to a freezing pond where the sword of Gryffindor could be seen at the bottom of it. Apparently, Snape was the owner of the patronus and he wanted me to find the sword, so the Horcrux could be destroyed. The whole thing was... unexpected, but it worked out for us at the end." Harry said thinking that Ron looked a bit disappointed.

"I see. So Harry... are we still friends?" Ron asked timidly. He knew that he should have been with them while they faced new dangers, they were his friends and provably counted on him to be there when they need him, but still, he couldn't refuse going back to Hogwarts when he was worried about the safety of his family, when he was told that one of them was going to be killed.

"Yeah, best of friends Ron, as we always will be even if we end up fighting like that again." Harry responded smiling, feeling like a huge weight had lifted from over him.

"That's brilliant! I'm so glad that we can be friends again, but Harry... what about Hermione? Is she still mad with me? I mean, she can really hold grudges and well... you know how she is." Ron continue, making Harry a bit uncomfortable with the sudden matter. Harry was well aware that Hermione interest was heading in another direction, but maybe he was wrong and it was nothing, something that will pass as soon as it came. It was too early to tell just yet.

"We were on a fight twice in a short amount of time Ron, we honestly didn't have much time to think about this, but I think she is no longer mad at you for leaving. We have a few bad experiences on our end and right now she is trying to nurse Malfoy back to health." Well, he could say that much at least.

"So, is it really that bad that _she_ has to take care of him..." Ron asked a bit jealous. He just couldn't picture Hermione taking care of her former enemy, trying hard to save his life when he had done so many awful things to them and specially to her.

"Yeah, it's bad alright. We thought he would not make it. He was bleeding a lot and Hermione's potion wasn't healing him the way it should. We didn't know what was wrong with him at first then we find out he was poison, in a lot of pain and close to dying with each second. It really was something that I never want to watch again and it got us both at the edge of panic. Still, he holds up and make it through somehow. I guess Malfoy is stronger than he looked. I thought he was nothing more than a coward relying on his family power, but he proves us wrong Ron." Harry smiled weakly a bit afraid that Ron will mind for them to trust a former enemy.

"Okay, so... bleeding, poison, dying? Just what happen to you guys? How did you get in such situation in the first place? Where are you now? Is Hermione really okay? Can I talk with her? And what about Luna? What happen to her? We kind of need her here to find our Horcrux. It seems that ghosts can be picky too..."

"Hum, ghosts? What ghosts?" Harry asked confused.

"Long story, well let's tell each other everything that happened to us after we parted ways. I want all the details before Ginny comes to take the mirror from me to tell you how much she missed you etc, etc." Harry laughed at that and then he got serious. There was something regarding Ginny that keep coming to his mind.

"Ron, I need a big favor from you, please take care of Ginny for me. We... well, the thing is that Malfoy attacked Bellatrix while he looked like you. We thought that it would be safer for you if the Death Eaters think you are still with us and Hermione give Malfoy the potion... you know which one but... Bellatrix was very furious when Malfoy injure her and I think it's possible she may want to take revenge. They took Luna because her father was supporting me, she may want to take Ginny this time to lure me in and hurt her. Just don't let her alone at any time and if something happens, tell me immediately." Harry said, hoping nothing happen to her, otherwise he may lose it completely and do something that may cost him his life, which he would gladly give it to save hers anytime.

"The reason I decide to return to Hogwarts instead of going back to you guys, was because Dumbledore leave me a message telling me that someone from my family was going to die. Trust me on this Harry, I will never let anything happen to my sister nor at the rest of my family. That's why I'm here in the first place."

"About that... I kind of know which..."

"I'm aware of whom, but it will not happen. Not in this reality anyway, I will make sure of it. Now tell me how Malfoy came to find you and how did you end up fighting that mad woman..." And so they talked about their mutual experiences for a while, leaving no details behind. As they talked Harry felt better, he had missed his friendship with Ron and now that it was back, he was going to treasure it more, the same way he had come to treasure his with Hermione. He only hoped that if Hermione end up with Malfoy, Ron will be able to move on without braking their friendship again because Hermione too, deserved her happiness whatever with or without him.

 **Hermione/Draco**

* * *

A low noise wake her up from her troubled sleep while she rested in one of the sofas inside Malfoy's room and Hermione open her eyes to be face to face with something small with huge eyes looking at her. Seen something she wasn't expecting make her build up a scream inside her chest, but the little elf in front of her gesture her to keep quiet and she swallows it, realizing it was Draco's house elf who have probably come to see what have happened to his master.

"Sorry to wake you up, but you looked like having a bad dream and Dobby told me to bring you this. He is going back to Hogwarts, the feast will be served soon and he already had spent most of the day away from the castle." The small elf said giving her a silver tray full of food. She didn't knew for how long she had slept, but her stomach sure remember it was time to eat. She took the tray from him and while doing so, her curiosity got the best of her.

"You know, you seem to be different from Dobby and perhaps different from the rest of your kind. What Draco did to gain your loyalty? Did he free you too?" She asked tasting some of the food he brought for her. She had to give credit to all house elves around their magical world, they make such wonderful food it was hard to stop once you taste it and she was starving.

"Master Draco and I were once good friends when he was a little kid, just before his parents found out about our friendship. He teach me how to speak better and I played with him when he was alone. I was found of him and I was grateful for caring about a dirty creature like me. Once, he tried to dress me with fine clothes, he was too young to know that by giving me clothes he was freeing me from serving his family and I liked and respected him too much to accept them. When he grew up however, he forgot about all that, becoming cruel just like his parents expected him to be and it sadden me to watch him turn into something so different of what he truly was before. It was just recently, after he was torture that our bond have reconnected and we have return to our old ways. It was me who convinced the other elves to go along with Master Draco's plan. The Malfoy's weren't the best masters around, so it wasn't hard to convince them to become free elves and serve Master Draco which was willing to pay them for their service the same way Hogwarts was paying Dobby." Hermione smiled at that, feeling a new kind of respect for the young man laying down in his bed. He had made an unlikely alliance that had work well for him and them as well.

She looked at him for a moment, feeling like she was seen him for the first time. He still looked ill, paler than usual, thinner and less perfect, but she kind of like the new man she was looking at. He had risked his life for her sake and learned a thing or two about real friendship along the way. He was facing his destiny with courage now, leaving behind his cowardly ways and becoming someone worthy of their trust. Just a while ago she had yelled and slapped him, distrusting his intentions for showing up in their tent where he was supposed to be hunting them down, but now her heart beated a bit faster while watching him rest like a wounded king in his oversize expensive bed and thinking that he could have died a few hours ago make her heart ache with a new kind of pain.

It was curious how feelings worked in such strange ways. She didn't have that much experience in the love department, with a hopeless crush on Ron first, then a short relationship with Krum, but so far she could only name love as unpredictable. Two days ago, she honestly thought that she loved Ron Weasley as she always did, but now she had doubts that things will be the same as they were before the new Draco enters in her live. Did she still love Ron? Well, the answer would be yes as part of her still love him, but it was also undeniable that another part of her was making space for someone else. If that space was going to grow bigger with each passing day or reduce to something insignificant instead was yet to be seen, but for now Draco Malfoy was making his way in with a strong pace and for once, she didn't mind it. If she was honest with herself, just the night before, sleeping on Draco's warm arms felt good although her reasons for doing so were not romantic ones. Still, it was so good in fact that she unconsciously didn't want to let go of him in the morning.

"You like him too, right?" Kragkor asked her, amusingly watching her blush in a flash.

"Well... maybe? He is a bit different that what I thought he was, but anyways what happen with Bellatrix? He didn't kill her right?" She asked worried. She knew that Bellatrix was hurt, but she didn't know how badly Draco had got her.

"Master Draco is unable to kill, he doesn't have the heart to live with such sin. The wounds he gives her were not life threatening. Actually, they weren't deep at all. It seems that the spell he used was weak. I overhear that he used one of Snape dark spells on her and such spell could have killed her if it had been cast properly. The Madam agree with me, he didn't cast the spell with killing intent on his mind." Kragkor said making her sigh with relief.

"That's good, I'm sure that he will be glad to hear that he didn't kill her. He was only trying to stop her from hurting me." She said unconscious looking at her now bandaged arm.

"Dobby told me about what happen and Master Draco will not be happy when he wakes up. His aunt may be crazy and all, but Master Draco will never forgive her for what she did to you. I know him well enough to tell you he cares for you again." He said looking back at his master, then he moved closer to her and make her a signal with his finger to move closer too, as if he was going to tell her a big secret which she finds it amusing. How many dirty secret that elf knew about his master? She was very curious now and knowing a thing or two about the young Master wasn't going to hurt her in the least, but the contrary. It could help her understand the old him, before all kinds of prejudice became his only way of life.

"Master Draco did like you a long time ago when he was in his first year at Hogwarts. He keeps talking about you, about how much of a know-it-all you were, he was very annoyed with you all the time at first or so he said, but it turned out that the reason he was irritated was because he liked you. One night I overhear him telling his mother about it, he looked troubled by it, but his mother dismissed his feelings for you as nothing to be worry about. She said that he only 'liked' you because he liked smart girls and you were the smarter in classes. She then told him that purebloods don't like... muggles, so he begins to hate you instead. I was sad when he did so, I thought he was going to change back to what he was when younger, but it didn't happen. It took a great deal of pain and fear to change him back and I'm glad he is fine now." He finishes whispering and Hermione smiled. She liked that little elf, he was easy to understand, didn't try to kill you while trying to help you like Dobby and it was kind of funny at times. He was just like a kid and his voice also resemble one.

"I'm glad too. What will happen now? I mean what's happening at the manor? No one knows it was Draco who hurts Bellatrix, right? I couldn't see Draco until we came back to the tent and he was already transformed then. They still don't know he is with us, right?" She asked while she stood up to check if Draco was doing better now. His fever was lowering down when she falls asleep on Harry's lap.

"She believes it was the Weasley boy who hurt her. He is still safe for now, although it can change if he is summoned back to the manor. She is enraged and wants revenge, your Weasley's friends most be careful for now on. She may want to hurt them all. Dobby was going to warn the girl at Hogwarts, but I don't know about the rest of the family."

"We need to send a message to Ron's parents and brothers. Arthur Weasley works at the Ministry, so it would be easier to get him first, his work place is already full of Death Eaters."

"I will make sure they are properly warned, Miss Granger. Just take good care of Master Draco for me until I come back."

"Of course, please be careful. If they find out that house elves are helping us, it will put you all in danger."

"We know how to stand up to wizards when we have to, Miss Granger. Worry not about us." The little elf said and a second later he was gone. A few minutes after he leaved, Draco moaned in his dream probably still in pain and she unconsciously removed a blond lock of longer hair from his forehead. He looked vulnerable and tired, but she knew better than to call him weak. He had proved he possessed a strong will and she had come to know a few unexpected things about his past and she wished he had stayed the same as when he was a kid. If he had born into a family with open minds without caring for status of any kind, they may have become close friends or perhaps even lovers.

"So you liked me back then in our first year? I would never had thought it was possible for a _Malfoy_ , with so much pride on blood status, could dare to put his eyes on a mare _mudblood_ muggle like myself..." She whispers mostly to herself, while slightly smiling at the sleeping boy who she was beginning to know, but to her big surprise he open his eyes to look back at her.

"You are not a _mudblood_ Granger... I'm sorry to ever call you that." He whispers back with a hoarse voice. "Also, now that you were told about it... I have something to confess. I _still_ like you right now... although you can have that win over me, I don't hold any hope in that matter." He confessed while holding her gaze.

His body ached all over and he was in pain, but he was half conscious when she say those words by his side and he couldn't help himself but to correct her. He had taken her by surprise, he could see it in her expression, but what took _him_ by surprise was that she didn't laugh nor mock him for his sudden out-of-place confession. She simply stared at him with mixed feelings showing up on her beautiful face and Draco almost gasped in surprise when an impossible thought crossed his mind.

"Draco, about that... well..." She begins, not to sure of what to tell him about his confession, but Draco was already shocked. It couldn't be that she felt something for him too, right? That was definitely impossible unless he was still dreaming. Was he? He didn't remember all that happen to him with clarity, some parts were like blurred memories but he remembers enough to know what happen to her and him. So it was possible he was still in a delirium state and dreaming, right? And if it was just that, could he dare to do something that was forbidden for him while awake?

"I'm dreaming, right? You would never... Oh, to hell with all, I rather regret it later..." He whispers just before he raised his left arm to pull her closer, ignoring the pain his action bring to his beat-up body when her weight reached his chest and kiss her with a kind of need he didn't know he had. His move took Hermione by surprise at first, making her unable to think of refusing him (although she wasn't sure that she wanted to refuse him), letting her body react on his own to his demand, but soon she finds herself liking his kiss and wanting a bit more. However, the kiss felt way too good and real for just a simple dream to Draco, making his senses trigger a warning alert inside his body for the time it lasted, before the door to his room suddenly open with force, revealing a visibly troubled Potter and an amazed Luna.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, not really surprised to see them kiss.

"I'm glad you have resolved your differences, you two look cute." Luna said and Draco moaned in more pain when Hermione pulled herself up from his hold and momentarily out of her sudden madness, pressing him down on his bed in her hasted retreat.

"Harry, this isn't what you think..." Hermione begins as she stood up from Draco's bed.

"Oh God... What the hell I just did?!" Draco asked himself while realizing what was really happening and the mistake he had made. Apparently he wasn't dreaming at all. _Oh, I'm such a stupid moron!_ Still, he didn't have time to duel on his own stupidity any further when Potter came closer with a death serious expression on his face.

"We have an emergency at Hogwarts, I need to go now." Harry said looking at Hermione.

"What happen? Is anyone alright? Did the war already started?" She asked, fearing the worst.

"I will tell you everything when I return. Stay here with Malfoy..." He said hugging the girl for a second.

"Harry, it really isn't..."

"If you have come to like him I don't mind Hermione, you have the right to chose your own path. If this is what you need now I can understand why and it's fine with me. You have support me from the beginning and all the way to end without caring for how dangerous it had become for you and I will never do less than that for you in return."

"Then tell me what happen..."

"While I was talking with Ron, Dobby showed up to warn Ginny that she was in danger, that all Weasley's may be in danger and she got out in a hurry, probably to send a message to the rest of her family and was ambush after leaving the room of requirement. There is also some turmoil going on in Hogsmeade with some lose Dementors."

"Then I will go with you, Luna can stay and..."

"No, _you_ stay with Malfoy. I think he will be in danger too, soon." Harry said glancing at Malfoy for a second and just before someone else showed up inside the room. It was Kragkor. An instant later, Draco felt his mark burning his skin and he knew he was in deep trouble. He has been summoned back, by Lord Voldemort himself and not exactly to the manor.

"Master Draco, some Death Eaters had been order to attack the Weasley's houses." The elf said.

"Damn it! This is all going down to hell! I can't refuse this summon now, I need to go too..." Malfoy said trying to sit on his bed with a great deal of pain and dizziness, an instant later Hermione was at his side.

"What are you doing? You can't move just yet, you need more time to fully recover..." She said, while holding him by the waist.

"Look at my mark Granger, I'm been summon by him. I need to go... Potter, if you can rescue her, bring her here. No, bring them all here, Hogwarts is no longer safe for anyone who supports you. I will see what we can do to help the rest. Go now and rescue her before is too late." He said while standing up with Hermione's help.

"I will owe you another one if you can do something for those at the Burrow. Please be careful, I have come to trust you Malfoy, remember that. Take care of him Hermione and be careful as well, just don't do anything too crazy and stay alive, the both of you. Take this... it's the mirror Sirius gave me, if you need to contact me, just use it. Come on Dooby we need to go now. You stay here too Luna." He said looking back at them, he knew there was a real possibility for him to never come back there, but he had made up his mind and it was saving Ginny from the monsters that took her. He was going to trust Malfoy's little personal guards with the rest, he had learned the hard way that he didn't have to do things alone, they needed to go in separate ways if they wanted to save the others.

"Dobby, take care of him and take some other elves from the manor if you need them, just make sure you all survive." Draco said and a second later they were gone.

"Oh, this is bad. You are in no shape to face Vol..."

"Don't say his name out loud. It's used to track you guys and I have no other choice. I can deal with the pain, I had done it before, it's this weakness what I can't handle. If you have something that can give me some strength even if just for a limited time, then give it to me now. He doesn't like for his followers to be late when summon."

"Luna, help him stand for a bit, Snape give me something that may do that for an hour or two." She said moving to the nearby table where Snape had leaved the potions and their instructions. One of them said 'only for an emergency' and she wonders if Snape knew that something like that was going to happen. At her back, at least ten more house elves appear inside the room asking Draco for instructions.

"Vrek, Jig, Zirry and Wrobby go find the remaining Weasley's and bring them here. You know where to find them. Alert the others to help Potter too, go, hurry!" Hermione hear him yell, although not as loud as he would have normally.

"Take this Draco..." Hermione said giving him the potion bottle. He didn't hesitate in drinking it in one go, nor did he complain for the taste. Once he drinks it all he gives her a look that remind her of the one he gives her when he told her he was sorry and she knew what he was thinking and it makes her angry.

"You are not going to die Draco Malfoy, don't even think about it, none of us will!"

"Kragkor, take care of her for me, if I don't come back, you can do whatever you wish, the same as the rest of the free elves. The only thing I ask is that you honor our deal and save my parents and just as a personal favor, promise me that you will make sure she doesn't follow me, do you understand?" He asked and the little elf nodded in understanding.

"I will not let you go alone, you are crazy if you think that I will stay here like a coward and..." He pulls her closer to kiss her again, probably for the last time and engrave the feeling of his lips over hers in his mind. It was a good memory to recall in his last breath.

"There is something I didn't tell you two, something that I try my best to deny it myself many times as I dared to hope. My chances of surviving this as a _traitor_ were few from the start. Snape warned me that taking this path may bring me death at the end, just like his. Two of the five seers that Dumbledore visit saw my death at the Dark Lord hands and only one, saw me surviving this ordeal. The other two simply saw me becoming one of them. You however, had better chances than me, stay alive, it's all I ask." He said letting her go. One of the remaining elves came closer to bring his master his wand and a black cloak.

"Draco you are not..." But he disappears a second later. "DRACO!" She yelled at the empty space with despair.

"Hermione, don't worry, we will go too." Luna said at her back.

"Go? And where are we going? We don't know where _he_ will be summoning them."

"Hum, Miss Granger, we know where. You see, the moment we make a deal with Master Draco, we put a tracing magic on him. Don't worry about the promise, he should have remembered that I don't keep promises that will put him in danger. Ready yourself for a fight if necessary and we will follow." Hermione laughed at the little elf and bent down to kiss his check.

"You are one hell of a house elf. Why your kind is treated like slaves is beyond me, you are the bravest creature I have ever known." She said moving to take her enchanted purse and a dark cloak from Draco's wardrobe. "Let's go then, I'm ready." And after Luna grabbed some things, they were gone too... right into the unknown.

 **AN:** Dear deriz, this story may fall like a fly from here on (I'm crossing my fingers for not to happen), but I honestly hope that it has inspire you enough to return to your writing. You and every other writer out there should be proud of any work done as long as you have enjoy yourself writing it. We can't all became famous or have the highest numbers on fan sites or have a perfect grammar for that matter, but we can all share our stories and leave them as a proof of our existence and bravery. Take care and I hope to see a few of you in the next. Thanks for reading.

 **Extra Note:** This is from my second Dramione story called **What Lies At The Other Side:** Draco Malfoy accidentally stumble into an old artifact at Hogwarts with Hermione Granger no less, while they receive detention together and curiosity got the best of him, touching it. Unexpectedly, Draco's action get them transported to another reality were war was everywhere and survival the only way of life. Will they be trapped inside the dark world forever or they will be able to come back home? A dark fantasy AU. Publish. See you next time. Take care.


	12. The Beginning Of The End

**AN:** More madness coming this way and a bit of action (I solemnly swear that I am not good with action). Most of the events here happens simultaneously, with a small difference between them. Dear ** _JayBat_** , I'm so glad you like the elves as I kind of wrote those parts with you in mind and in here there will be a bit more heroic elves just for you. My sincerest thanks to you, for the support. Hope you like this one as the end is at hand (probably a few more chapters). Love you all, for keeping up with this silly story of mine. ^_^

 **Chapter Twelve: The Beginning Of The End  
**

 **Voldemort  
**

* * *

The moment his hand touched the wand that was inside Dumbledore's tomb, he felt the power that such wand held. The Elder Wand, the most powerful wand in existence was now his at last. Such a wand was wasted in a fool man like Dumbledore, but in his hands it was perfection itself. Now he could fully embrace his new world, his rightful vision of what it was best for him and his fellow wizards and he was going to make it happen soon. Oh, very soon.

Now that Dumbledore was out of his way there was only one obstacle left and with the Elder Wand in his possession, Harry Potter will not be a nuisance any longer. The boy had been lucky so far, but his luck had just run out on him at the moment he touched such a magnificent creation. Certainly, the most powerful wand in the world was more than enough to beat Potter's weaker one and it was about time for him to show the boy what genuine despair looked like.

Feeling himself in his best in a long time, at his most dominant and almighty moment, he raised his brand new wand into the sky to taste its power. Without any need of words, a lot of potent lightnings came out of it, deeply illuminating the night sky while resonating like ferocious beasts. It looked like a sudden lightning storm that came out of nowhere and he was pleased with the result. It felt good to come back from the shadows and even stronger than before, very good indeed. For far too long he had lived in such shadows, for far too long he had waited to be back and now, the world should know that Lord Voldemort was on his way to the top once more and stronger than ever.

"Have a taste of what is coming to you all soon and learn how to fear me again..." He whispers to himself and cast his dark mark high above in the sky, near the Hogwarts castle and watched with fascination as the huge snake coiled inside the glowing green skull in the night. He didn't have to wait more than a minute to see some Dementors gliding close to him and he laughed delighted. He has missed having a body that could feel, touch and taste, that could torture and punish as well.

"Go and spread some terror and panic..." He commanded and the vile creatures hovered toward Hogwarts and Hogsmaede. "Now Potter, it's time to punish you." Two Death Eaters, called the Carrow brothers, showed up, after seen his mark and he nodded in approval.

"Lord Voldemort... your wish is my command." The male said and he thought their timing was just perfect.

"Good. I want you to bring me the Weasley girl that's inside the castle and any other Potter's friend you can find while at it. I will be waiting inside the Forbidden Forest, don't make me wait long." He said.

"What about Snape my Lord?" The woman asked.

"Let him deal with the Hogwarts crisis as a Headmaster should, despite my desire to punish those who dare defy me, I do not wish to harm the young purebloods that will soon surrender to me. Now go and bring me Potter's closer friends, I will summon more Death Eaters so they can witness my new power and watch as I bring down Potter once and for all. I'm sure that when Potter gets the news about what is happening at his dear Hogwarts, he will come to save his friends. If not, then he is nothing more than a coward that everyone will hate and forget soon enough." He said while holding Alecto's arm to summon his followers through his dark mark and a second later, he was gone to wait inside the Forbidden Forest. He was anxious to get a few things done and specially, he was eager to show Draco how capturing Potter should be done, as well as what being a Death Eater truly means.

 **Ron**

* * *

By the time they had rushed out of the room to search for Ginny, Hogwarts had already become a place of chaos. High above in the night sky, Voldemort's mark shined like a greenish sun, making the Dementors around the school and town run wild. The teachers had come out in a hurry, trying to keep the Demetors at bay and the students safe but it was kind of hard to do in such a sudden attack. They passed Professor Macgonagall, who shouted at them to head to the great hall where it was safer, but they ignored her. Ginny's life was in danger and they didn't have the time to tell the Professor that the Carrow twins had taken her, probably to meet Voldemort.

It was more than obvious that Voldemort was nearby with the dark mark glowing in the night, all the lightnings that came out of nowhere and the Dementors on the loose making havoc, which only make Ron fear more for his sister's life as well as the rest of his family. He hoped with all his heart that his parents and brothers were somehow safe and that he could find his sister before it was too late. However, finding Ginny was becoming more difficult than they anticipated.

While they ran at full speed toward the Forbidden Forest where some students told them that they saw the Carrow's for the last time, Neville's magnificent lion Patronus kept the Dementors at bay, but some Slythering students were determined to either delay their advance or try to capture them if it was possible, making their breakthrough to rescue Ginny slow and difficult. As a result, lots of curses and spells flew here and there as both sides confronted each other without holding back. Crabbe and Goyle were specially aggressive in their attempt to get them, but all the defense against the dark arts classes they got from Harry payed off when it counted the most. Still, the many confrontations keep their advance almost none existent and Ron was getting impatient and mad, even desperate to the point that he failed to see a coming curse Goyle directed at him.

 _"Interitio!"_ Goyle yelled directing the curse straight at him. Such curse could only belonged to the dark arts as it was a destruction curse that would have killed Ron on the spot if Dooby, who had suddenly appeared in front of him, didn't redirect it in time, high toward the Slytherings group. The blasting of that part of the ceiling, fell over the black and green dressed students knocking them out instantly, although not really killing them.

"Ron!" Harry shouted to his half petrified friend, hugging him, as he was quite glad they have arrived just in time to save him.

"Harry!" Neville yelled coming closer to them, making Harry turn to also hug him in return. Harry could see some traces of blood on his face and a few wounds here and there, but nothing serious, for which he was also glad. At his side, a translucent lion roared, or so it looked, as he could not hear it and Neville could not help himself but to look at Harry with a great amount of pride.

"You see, Harry? I can make a Patronus now!" Neville said and Harry smiled, glad that he had finally been able to create one and an impressive one at that.

"I'm so glad for you Neville..."

"Harry, Ginny seems to be inside the Forbidden Forest and we think the Dark Lord is there as well." Ron interrupted, finally getting out of his shock for almost get himself killed seconds ago.

"Yeah, it seems so. Don't worry Ron, I will not let anything happen to Ginny..."

" _We_ are not letting anything happen to Ginny, Harry... we are here too, for if you didn't notice." Seamus said and Harry looked at the rest of his fellow DA member with satisfaction. They had done well on their own, very well indeed.

"Then, let's go. We have some extra help this time..." Harry said pointing at the few house elves that had appeared along with him and Dobby. They were ready to face their destinies, whatever for the better or the worst.

 **Saving The Weasley's**

 **Arthur**

* * *

Arthur Weasley knew that something was wrong the moment he felt like someone was watching him. Something similar had happened in the day he was bite by Voldemort's snake that almost killed him. However, this time he was well aware of what could come his way, for which he prepared himself for a surprise attack or whatever else could come instead.

When he got out of his office, he looked left and right looking for possible danger while he held his wand in his hand, expecting to use it at any moment. Voldemort didn't exactly play fair games and nor did his many minions, but if he prepared himself for the unexpected, he may take his enemies by surprise and react faster than he would otherwise. As he walked toward the elevator wish was a perfect place to ambush him, he worry about his wife, Molly and his son's and daughter. He wonder if they were alright or if he was just making things up in his mind. Things at the Ministry were not the same ever since Voldemort's puppet, Pius Thicknesse had take over the Ministry.

His more or less peaceful days at work had been over ever since and he had to admit that it had been hard to keep appearances when he could be attack or took as a hostage at any moment of each day, but somehow he had persevered, mostly for his family's sake. He wasn't exactly afraid for his safety, he worried the most for Ron, as he was traveling with Harry, then for Ginny at Hogwarts who could be at the mercy of the Death Eaters inside the castle and a lot more for Molly when she was alone at home.

He hoped that it was all his personal paranoia and that all the members in his family were safe. As he came closer to the elevator, he didn't fail to notice that the corridor was unusually empty for the end of the day. There were a few members from the other departments he knew well, but some of them looked at him nervously. Arthur wasn't a fool, he was aware that among the people walking to the elevator were some Death Eaters that he had learned to be careful with.

With his wand secured in his right hand Arthur waited for the elevator door to open a few seconds later and just when the door begins to open, he turned to face those who will probably tried to attack him. Three of the few who remained in the corridor with him had already raised their wands in his direction, but before any of them (including himself) could do something, a bunch of small blue pixies flied out of the elevator and begin to destroy everything they saw. Papers, books, personal stuff and all kind of things were thrown everywhere by the devilish things. Miraculously enough the pixies, ignored him as he stepped aside from the sudden chaos, but the Death Eaters who were ready to attack him were not that fortunate and find themselves fighting the little troublemakers instead.

"Arthur Weasley... come, come..." A voice at his back said and Arthur turned to look inside the still open elevator. To his surprise, in one corner of the elevator was a house elf with fine clothes who was signaling him to enter.

"Hurry, hurry... the pixies will distract the others... come, come." Arthur wasn't sure if it was all part of an odd trap, but he took his chance and got inside the elevator and when the door closed, the small elf touched his hand, disappearing along with him in the same instant.

 **The Burrow**

* * *

For some reason, Molly felt nervous that night while waiting for Arthur to come back home. The twins were already at home, planing who knows what for their shop in Hogsmaede. Earlier she heard a small explosion coming from their room, which unfortunately wasn't all that unusual lately and after telling them that destroying the house was off limits, she had come back to the kitchen to finish their dinner and wait for her husband.

She casually looked at the enchanted clock while putting the plates in the table and as soon as she saw Arthur's face in the 'grave danger' word, (which was at where the number six would have been in a normal clock) she released the plates she was still holding in her hands, letting them fall to the floor and screamed. The twins were by her side as soon as they hear her scream and she only has to point at the clock (which was now pointing at them all in danger) for them to understand what happen to her. Without thinking it twice, both George and Fred get out of the house to look for any sign of danger coming in their way, but it was too dark to see farther than a few yards.

"George, go back to the house and take care of mom, I will see if the Death Eaters had found a way around our protective enchantments, then I will go looking for dad."

"It's too late for that Fred, they are coming. Look!" And true to his words, Fred could see movement in the high grass that surrounded half of their home. Soon after, one of the Death Eaters used a fire spell that circles the Burrow, just like they did once before and Fred took out his wand to defend himself and his home.

"Damn it! _Frigus Ignis!"_ Fred yelled converting the hot flames in cold ones that did nothing but illuminate the darkness."Get mom out and leave! Go to Bill's cottage, if you have to. I will take care of them." Fred yelled to his brother and ran toward the closer Death Eater.

 _"Fragor!"_ His spell caused a big explosion a few yards in front of him and he heard someone yell in pain, near the area of the explosion. Then a blasting spell almost hit him back, causing him to fall at one side, although not seriously harmed.

"Fred!" He heard his mother call him behind him, but at the same moment, another blasting spell hit a portion of the house, destroying a good part of it in one go.

"Oh hell, not again!" Fred heard George yell with rage. Yeah, he felt the same way, yet, it was always better to lose a home than their lives and he stood up just in time to avoid a coming spell that hit the ground where he had fallen just seconds before.

An enraged Molly begins to cast spells one after the other in a deadly frenzy, while screamed to the Death Eaters that they will not harm her children's again. Fred helped her to keep the Death Eaters at bay, always making sure to keep both his mother and brother safe from incoming curses. George also cast some destructive spells that he had invented, knocking out a few Death Eaters at once.

They kipped it going for what looked like hours, but in reality only lasted less than half an hour, were the three of them began to get tired. Once a few more Death Eaters went down, the battle was almost over, however, a new group of Death Eaters came to join the rest and they found themselves trapped. Fred took one of George's hand and another from her mother, knowing that there was nothing else they could do and readied himself to Dissaparate from the ruins of their home, but just when he pictured his brother's home, Bill and Fleur Apparate near them.

"You idiots, why the hell did you came here?" Fred asked Bill, looking at his brother with incredulity, failing to notice the small creatures that had also appeared with the newly wedded couple in the darkness.

"There is no time for explanations, let's go. Now!" Bill grabbed Fred's shoulder at the same time another blasting spell came their way, yet the spell never reached them, as a house elf Fred had never seen before, stood in front of them, dissipating the spell before it could hit them.

"We save the Weasley's, we do... you don't harm them, you don't." The small elf said and three others joined him. Most of the Death Eaters in the vicinity were then, thrown away by an invincible, but quite strong force that sent them flying backwards a good distance from where they stood.

"What the hell?" George asked a bit confused and awed at what he just witness, but as the house elves that have come to their rescue touched them, his question remained unanswered, until they all appear back inside someone else expensive home, where they unexpectedly saw their father and a big number of Hogwarts students.

 **Snape**

* * *

The end was near, he was aware of it, yet he found himself not really minding it. He was already too tired and exhausted both mentally and physically to care. Losing Lilly had been hard on him, then becoming a spy to keep her son alive was tiring and finally, killing Dumbledore with his own hands had loaded his soul with an extra huge weight he was barely holding. He knew that it was what Dumbledore wanted, it was what it needed to be done to save Draco as well, but killing someone regardless of the reason was still a heavy sin to carry and he was wishing for release.

"Master Snape, we came to help." A voice at his back said and Snape turned to face six house elves from the Malfoy's manor. The one who had spoken to him was no other than Nurnott, the mischievous one.

"How many elves are willing to help?" Snape asked while letting his Patronus run free to help some students in the hall.

"Most of them." Nurnott responded, nodding vigorously.

"Then tell the rest of the elves to come and take all the students from the Gryffindor, Revenclaw and Hufflepuff houses back to Draco's mansion. Just take away the students dressed in red, yellow and blue and leave behind the ones in green. Voldemort will not harm any Slytherin's students, they are already doing his bidding. Help as many students as you can and the teachers as well if there is the need."

"Yes Master Snape."

"Also, lock down all the Malfoy's properties and hide them all with your magic. If Draco becomes a traitor tonight, all Death Eaters in the country will be looking for him and I believe that you are aware of what will happen if they find him."

"Oh, no, no, no. We protect Master Draco most of all."

"Then make sure he survives this night." His doe came back to him when its job of shooing Dementors was done.

"Yes, yes. Kragkor will take care of him. Oh he will and Madam Granger will protect him too, I'm sure." The little elf said completely excited about it.

"Madam Granger?" Snape asked, unable to hold his curiosity.

"Oh yes... Master Draco kissed her twice just before answering the Dark Lord's call. Kragkor said so, he saw them kiss... she is our Madam, now." If Snape had possessed a better sense of humor, he would have laughed, but he didn't feel like laughing. However, he was quite glad that Draco had finally found his partner. In many ways, Granger was perfect for him. She was loyal, courageous, annoyingly smart, quite determinate at times, strong-willed and caring. With more time, they could easily balance each other and having Granger by his side, would open new doors to Draco and give him a chance to fully embrace life and long-lasting friendships.

"Then tell Draco that I wish him the best future where he doesn't have to lose his loved one, like I did. Go now and evacuate as many students as you can and see if some others elves can do something with the Dementors back in Hogsmaede."

"Oh, there are some already helping Dumbledor's brother. Dobby likes Aberforth, he brings him help too."

"Then do your part now. I'm more than sure that almost a hundred house elves are more than enough for the task."

"Yes, yes... I'm off now." The elf said, disappearing. Snape continued searching for students in troubles, while openly helping the teachers in his way. Many of them were surprise to find him helping the students evacuate, instead of helping Voldemort take control of the castle.

Minerva for once, was glad to find out that she had been wrong all along about Snape, which she had always considered a double side sword. She had always worn Dumbledore not to trust in Snape too much, because she believed he was bound to betray him and after knowing he had end up killing Dumbledore, she had reaffirmed her bad opinion of him. However, as she had watched him rescue students right and left and saving her life once, she had finally come to understand that she had misjudged him, just like Dumbledore had always told her. Still, she had the feeling that Snape had come into a crossroad, where he needed to stand by Voldemort or betray him and she hoped with all her might for him to keep proving her wrong and make the right choice.

 **Draco**

* * *

Draco was glad for the darkness, because it will help him look less weak and easier to mask his pain. The hood of his black cloak also helped him inside the dark forest, where the others Death Eaters would barely notice any change on him. The only one he needed to be careful with was Voldemort himself. The Dark Lord had the tendency to use _Legilimency_ on his subjects, specially with the ones who had failed him at some point. So, when in his presence, he could not show any kind of pain, nor any kind of hesitation or signs that he had crossed sides and joined Potter instead. He closed his eyes and breathed, trying to control his racing heart and inner turmoil and when he felt he was ready, he moved closer to where the others were gathering.

Still, as he did so, he couldn't help himself thinking in Hermione and the way they have kissed. It was true that he had been the one who crossed the line first and kiss her, taking her by surprise at first, but it was also true that Hermione didn't make any attempt to push him away. It was actually the opposite, as he felt her responding to his kiss, instead of backing away from his imposition. The last kiss had showed him even more reaction than the first one and despite the fact they were not alone, she had even kissed him back with more urgency. It was kind of obvious that she at least liked him now, which would have made him extremely happy if Voldemort haven't summon him, if he wasn't a step closer to be killed.

No one payed him any attention once he joined the selected group of Voldemort's followers, which was good in a way and bad in another. They all seemed to be focus in something ahead of him and he make his way forward, moving even closer, a bit afraid of what he might see that kept the others so interested. Usually, when Voldemort summon them, nothing good happen and it was hard to forget what had happened the last time, when the Professor of the muggle studies was killed right in front of them.

Far above in the sky, Voldemort's mark shined like a deadly sign of his power and that alone showed him that he was serious about something. He just hoped that whatever that was, didn't involve him directly, that he had been summoned just to watch whatever cruelty he had in store for them. However, he was aware of where he had summoned them, right inside the Forbidden Forest, just a bit away from Hogwarts, so perhaps, another Professor was capture or worse than that, a muggle student had. _Please stay safe, Hermione._ He internally wished and prepare himself for the worst. Yet what he witnesses once he gets to the front of the circle, left him in complete astonishment. It was a student all right, Ginny Waesley to be precise and she was unconscious at Voldemort's feet.

"Oh hell, I'm so dead." Draco whispered to himself, fully aware that he wouldn't be able to let Harry Potter's girlfriend get killed in front of him. This was most likely the moment in which he was going to become a traitor to the Death Eaters and the place where Voldemort will end up killing _him_ instead of her, as foreseen. _Sorry Hermione, but I don't think we will see each other again._ Draco said to himself, mentally giving her his farewell.

* * *

 **AN:** Querida **_Kermit304_** , muchas gracias por el apoyo y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia. Espero no defraudarte con este capítulo o con los próximos, cuídate mucho y gracias de nuevo. To you, _**Ender-Girl** ,_ thanks for loving this work, it's an honor to have such a follower, the same as all those who had keep up with me, even if they chose not to comment about it. **_Deriz_** , keep fighting, I have the deepest respect for you always. **_Blazingincarnation_** , I will do my best to make Luna shine in the next and **_tanithlipsky_** , my gratitude to you, it's always good to see you there. God bless you all and thanks for reading. Love and peace in this holy week and remember to always take care of yourselves.

 **Extra Note :** My third Dramione, **The Ones Who Lived:** Harry become a traitor to King Voldemort and for leading a rebellion, he and his 'sister' Hermione are sentence to be killed by Yagnars. However, something unexpected happened and they lived. Draco was sent to hunt them down, but could he force himself to kill the woman he had loved in silence for so long? What will happen when two strong forces meet in a war of wills? An AU Dramione Fantasy.


	13. The Unthinkable

**AN:** I honor your life full of sacrifices, may your soul rest in peace and have release in the other side. A dedication to the one who will sadly die in this chapter. My apologies, it was inevitable. This is a very emotional chapter, be warned. The best and more tender scene I ever created for any story is dearly at the bottom of this page. I hope you enjoy it.

 **Chapter Thirteen: The Unthinkable**

 **Harry**

* * *

He had a bad feeling. Oh yes, he could feel that something big was going to happen, as he and the others ran closer to the Forbidden Forest and it wasn't exactly something good. It was ironical how life could twist things, want it or not. Dumbledore had kept many secrets from them, before his inevitable demise changed his mind about sharing them and now he too carried a secret he wasn't willing to share with Hermione, nor Ron, Ginny or any other person close to him, although he wasn't sure if Malfoy was aware or not about what could happen to him. About what his future had in store for him at the end.

So far, it seemed that Snape had not denied Draco of anything he had come to know, whatever from his own experiences or Dumbledore's, which only meant that Snape and Draco had come to have a closer relationship than the one he and Dumbledore had shared. He was having some troubles picturing Snape as a trustworthy ally, mostly because of the many years he believed he was an active supporter of Voldemort, but he was glad that he had been wrong about him and that he had helped Malfoy when he needed it the most.

It was a little weird rejoicing over a change of fate from a former enemy, but Draco Malfoy was now an important part of his group and probably something more (perhaps a close friend) as the relationship between him and Hermione began to deepen. When Draco first appeared in their tent, he never imagined that their lives would change so drastically and to the point where he would entrust Draco his life and Hermione's. Well, Hermione's life at least, since _his_ life would probably be out of Malfoy's reach. Of that, he was almost certain now.

How could he be so certain of it? Well, there were some clues here and there written in Dumbledore's diary, but he found nothing explicit to confirm his theory. However, it was evident by two things. First, he had not forgotten what Draco had said the first time he'd entered their tent, since he'd been very clear about his intentions. 'I came here Granger, to save _you_ from a certain death at the hands of my aunt', those had been his words and he had certainly done everything he could to keep Hermione alive again and again. He was glad Draco was there to protect her, but it was hard not to notice that Draco never said anything about saving _him_ as well. The Weasleys? Yes, they could be saved. Those at Hogwarts? Of course, their fate could be altered. His? That was impossible, no matter what kind of future they created, he was going to die anyway, because he could see it in the eyes of his parents.

Yes, he could see his parents, now that they were entering the Forbidden Forest and that was his second reason to believe he would not make it out alive. He had read it in Dumbledore's diary (when Hermione and Malfoy left him alone inside the tent, a little before they fought to rescue Luna), what he had put inside the golden snitch he inherited. Dumbledore had clearly written to him that the Stone of Resurrection resided within the snitch and although he had not explained more about the purpose of the stone, the implication was crystal clear.

"Harry, what do we do now? The Carrows and Ginny can be anywhere inside this forest." Neville asked Harry, bringing him back to reality, stopping his advance once inside the forest. Harry glanced at the ghostly figure of his parents and they pointed to a certain direction in the woods and he knew he would find Ginny there, but also Voldemort and a good number of _real_ Death Eaters as well. The last thing he wanted was to expose others to a greater danger, so he needed to send as many of the DA members as possible, as far as he could from Voldemort. So far, he didn't think this event was about the so-called battle at Hogwarts, as they had fought only Slythering students and repelled some Dementors on their way to the forest, not facing a full war with the Death Eaters and Voldemort.

There were many things that were missing on the current stage to even call it a war, but perhaps they had already altered the future enough to change everything that was supposed to happen before. That of course, could leave to an unknown future where another set of events could take place or maybe the battle was going to strike somewhere else or perhaps, never happen in the first place. It was hard to guess at that point, however there was one thing certain and it was that they needed to destroy the remaining two Horcruxes and Voldemort's snake, if they wanted to defeat him. Something that they had not achieved until now and at that moment in time, was damn right impossible. Ginny's life was in danger and both Ron and him needed to be there to save her, so none of them had the time to go find Horcruxes missing at Hogwarts or breaking into Gringootts. He doubted that Hermione could do any of them when she would probably follow Malfoy to his meeting with Voldemort.

"We need to split up in several groups to cover more land and if anyone finds where they are, use the coin to contact the rest. Ron, Neville and I will go that way, the rest of you, go somewhere else. Be very careful where you go, this forest is dangerous for many more reasons than Death Eaters. Just remember that _HE,_ is here somewhere and a good number of Death Eaters accompany him, so do not try to fight on your own against them, it will be suicidal. I wish you all good luck and please ... stay safe." Harry addressed the group and most of them nodded in understanding, the rest divided into groups of four and went different ways, far from where his parents had indicated that Voldemort was, so he felt somewhat relieved.

 _Hold on Ginny, we are on our way to rescue you, just wait a bit longer. Please stay safe until we get to you._ Harry prayed internally and was on his way to save the love of his life and face his destiny.

 **Hermione/Luna  
**

* * *

Once they reappeared, Luna and Hermione seemed to be confused with where they had been transported. Somehow the forest seemed familiar, but Hermione could not remember exactly from where. Still, the place itself did not matter, they just needed to find Draco and find a way to get him out of there alive, even if they had to fight to get it. Hermione was aware that Voldemort was there and that against him, they alone couldn't do much, but on the other hand, if they mingled with the rest of the Death Eaters, maybe they could take them by surprise and get their job done. She slipped on the hood of her black cape and prayed that they might go unnoticed. Luna, however, looked around more closely.

"Hermione, I think we're inside the Forbidden Forest, I can see some of the Astronomy Tower from here." Luna said and Hermione turned to look where she was pointing. She was quite right, of course, since she could see one of the towers of Hogwarts in the distance, just like the Dark Lord's skull, shining almost over the castle.

"We have to go Luna, Draco should be close, so be ready in case we have to fight, we will try to merge with the rest of the Death Eaters first and if we see an opportunity to get him out, we act." Luna nodded, putting on her hood to avoid being recognized by the Death Eaters and pulled out her wand, ready for anything they could find on their way.

"Kragkor, do you know where Draco is?" Hermione asked to the small, yet brave elf and he accented.

"Of course Madam Granger, Master Draco is that way... not too far from where we are." Luna sideways smiled with good humor at what the small elf said.

"That's lovely Kragkor, she's probably your lady now ... I also saw them kissing with a lot of passion before Draco left." Hermione looked at Luna with less humor, her cheeks flushing a little. It was all Draco's fault that now his elves called her 'Madam' and who knows who else. Still, she didn't have the time to debate on that, as rescuing him was her top priority. She only hoped that Harry's rescue mission, back at Hogwarts, would turn out well, and that Ginny could be safe with him. She also wanted Ron to be out of danger, since even though she no longer seen him in a romantic way since Malfoy kissed her, it did not mean she didn't care about him anymore.

They moved in silence to where Kragkor had directed them and shortly after, they came to see a large group of people dressed in black cloaks. Even before they approached, both could notice that there was something in the middle of the circle. The tension around those who were watching what was ahead, was obvious and Hermione held her breath for a second before motioning for Luna to follow her onward. Once they got a better look, they were both surprised to see Draco standing next to Voldemort with his wand pointing at Ginny, who was unconscious in the ground.

"Come on, boy, prove yourself to me and kill this blood traitor and I'll give you more power than you can imagine. The name of the Malfoy's will become one of the most renowned in my rise of power." Voldemort told him and Hermione held her wand tightly. She knew that Voldemort was tempting him with giving him more power and restoring the fallen grace of his family, which made her feel sick and enraged. However, precisely that type of scene was one of those, that she most feared. It was not because she believed that Draco could fulfill Voldemort's wishes, since she was sure that he was as disgusted as she was, but because he was probably mentally preparing himself to be killed as he had told her, which only frightened her deeply.

"Hermione, what do we do now?" Luna asked in a whisper that only she could hear.

"We saved them both, of course." Hermione answered.

 **Draco**

* * *

"Oh hell, I'm so dead." Draco whispered to himself, fully aware that he wouldn't be able to let Harry Potter's girlfriend get killed in front of him. This was most likely the moment in which he was going to become a traitor to the Death Eaters and the place where Voldemort will end up killing _him_ instead of her, as foreseen. _Sorry Hermione, but I don't think we will see each other again._ Draco said to himself, mentally giving her his farewell.

"Draco... I'm glad you had come. There is something i need you to do for me, come closer, boy." Voldemort said to him and he internally cursed. It was just his luck that Voldemort wanted to involve him in whatever twisted plan he had.

"Draco ... I'm glad you came, there's something I need you to do for me, come on here, boy." Voldemort told him and he cursed internally. It was just his luck that Voldemort _wanted_ to involve him in any twisted plan he had in mind. Will Voldemort ask him to torture Ginny Weasley, as he asked others to torture him? It was very likely, since he had always found great pleasure in torturing others, especially when they could not fight back.

He approached anyway, trying to empty his mind, just in case Voldemort was tempted to read his mind and just when he was next to him, Ginny Weasley opened her eyes and looked around. He had to give Potter's girlfriend a lot of credit because she neither screamed nor was scared to find herself facing her worst enemy. It was fair to put her in Gryffindor, the house of the brave and in a way, such bravery reminded him of Granger's, and he grasped his wand with a little more force than was necessary. He could barely move his right arm, so it was going to be difficult to save the girl. Even at his best, he was not a match for Voldemort, although he could take down a good number of Death Eaters. Yet, he was not at his best and was far outnumbered. He only hoped that his house elves were somewhere nearby and that when he could distract Voldemort and the Death Eaters somehow, they could approach and take the girl with them.

"Well, well, Draco, your parents should be proud of you." Voldemort said and Draco turned to see his mother and father a little away from him. His father was holding his mother's hand very tightly, which only made him presume, that she was not happy with the situation he was in and he feared that she could act impulsively and try to save him, exposing herself to a mortal danger. _Damn, this is all a disaster._ He told himself as he looked back at Potter's girlfriend. _Where was he, anyways?_ He was supposed to rescue her in the first place.

"Now, I want you to kill her ..." Voldemort ordered and Draco tensed instantly. _Was he serious? He knew he could not kill Dumbledore before and now he was asking him to kill a girl?_ This man, sure was disgusting to his core. He wondered why his parents wanted to follow such a monster, it was damn unthinkable for him. However, he raised his wand to her, just trying to buy some time to think about how he could get her out. He tried to give the girl a reassuring look, but she was too busy hating him to actually get his silent message in the dark.

"Come on boy, prove yourself to me and kill this blood traitor and I'll give you more power than you can imagine. The name of the Malfoy's will become one of the most renowned in my rise of power." Voldemort told him. _You bastard, now you're trying to force me to kill her, using my family's name as an excuse?_ An extreme mass of anger rose inside him like a vile poison and before he could think twice about the consequences of his action, he cast Voldemort a non-verbal blasting spell with his left hand, sending him flaying a few feet away. His anger had given his spell an extra burst to accomplish that. Snape would have been proud if he had seen it.

"Go now!" He shouted to Ginny Weasley, as the sudden chaos was the perfect opportunity to escape. An unexpected fight soon began, as Potter, Weasley, Longbotton and Lovegood appeared, casting spells on the Death Eaters and Ginny stood up to run to Potter, but before she could reach him, something small touched her and she was gone. The same thing happened with Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy before they could be more involved in the fight. Draco cast more spell on the nearby Death Eaters when Voldemort rose with rage.

"YOU ARE DEAD, DRACO MALFOY!" Voldemort screamed and a pillar of fire headed his way and Malfoy dodged to the ground, just missing the thing, then some green lights struck the Death Eaters that like him, dodged the fire and where in Voldemort's way to get him. The Dark Lord was more than angry and a moment later aimed his wand at him, while the other Death Eaters kept Potter and his group from the path of their Master.

"Die, you traitor!" Volemort screamed and to Draco's horror, Hermione came out of nowhere and stood in front of him with her wand pointing at Voldemort.

"You'll have to go over me, first. I don't fear you!" She screamed.

"You, filthy _mudblood_ should join him too!" A few things happened at the same time after his statement and everything seemed to pass in a slow motion to all of them.

"NNNNOOOOO!" Draco pulled Hermione's hand toward him in a desperate movement, covering her with his body as she fell. Voldemort shouted _Avada Kedavra_ towards him while Harry, Ron, Neville and Luna tried to reach them. However, the one who managed to intercept Voldemort's death curse was none other than Snape, who like Hermione, stood in front of them to receive the curse instead.

"NNNOOO!" Draco screamed, trying to reach out to his teacher and friend.

 **Harry/Hermione/Draco**

* * *

"Snape! NNOOOO!" Draco screamed in pain and desperation as he watched as Snape's lifeless body fell back in front of him, after he had been there to take the curse of Voldemort for him. Hermione held him as best she could, unable to do anything else for the devastated young man she had come to like in the past few days. Kragkor used the moment Voldemort was distracted by his own surprise, after killing Snape right in front of his pupil instead of the boy and approached the couple to transport them back to the mansion.

A second later they were back in the ballroom where most of the rescue people met. Harry, who had saw Snape's murder, stood near the couple who stood frozen in shock. Draco cried out deeply in pain and Harry could not sustain his own anguish. Tears streamed down his check as Ginny hugged him, but nothing he could feel at that moment compared to what Draco and Hermione were going through. Ron stepped to his right, but Harry stopped him, holding one of his shoulders and shaking his head. Ron looked at him with a mixture of rage and understanding. He was sure that Ron had realized that Hermione's heart was no longer his and seeing a scene in which Hermione held Draco with such compassion and care was probably a little difficult for him to accept, yet he needed to do so now more than ever.

A deep silence surrounded the couple, who were still on the floor and no one dared to move or say anything, since everyone was unable to utter words. Some of the closest to them had seen what happened and how Snape had resigned his life to save Draco and Hermione from certain death. He had been a hero hidden in the shadows for years, but most people misunderstood him and hated him for something he was not, including him. Harry felt so much shame of himself and regret that it was almost unbearable.

"Please, Draco ... there's nothing you could have done to save him. It was his decision to save us ..." Hermione whispers to Malfoy as she holds him closer to her. A river of tears falling from her eyes and mingling with his. Draco, then, held her back without worrying about the surrounding crowd, the grief he felt was too great to care about anything else. She was there for him and that was all he needed, the rest of the world could go to hell in flames and that would not affect him in the least. He let it all out, without holding back the tears, while she whispered consoling words in his ear and rubbed his back with a gentle touch. A few minutes later, the huge ballroom only welcomed the two of them right in the middle of it. The others probably wanted to give them space to mourn. It was then that a massive apparition occurred around them. Hermione looked at the many house elves who gathered around his master and she loved them all.

"Draco, look ..." She whispers, half lifting his head with her hand. Draco glanced over her shoulder at the huge number of house-elves who were circling them and was taken aback by another strong wave of emotion. _Gratitude._ At least fifty or sixty elves were there, from Nurnott, Vrek, Jig, Zirry, and Wrobby to Kragkor. He knew most of them and they all looked at him with pained faces.

"We are deeply sorry for your loss Master ... your pain is ours too." Kragkor said and bowed before him, the rest followed his example and Hermione wept even more in the beautiful scene. So many emotions, so many signs of respect for those who were mistreated for years. Draco felt overwhelmed and blessed with more than he deserved. He watched his comrades, yes he would see them as nothing less than that from that moment on and will treasure their bravery and courage, always.

"Free elves, you don't need to bow down to me or anyone else for that matter. That is the meaning of freedom, you can do whatever you want and there is no need to call _me_ Master either." Draco managed to say in a more or less firm voice, despite the mixed emotions running through him.

"We know that Master, however, we want to help you ... Draco. We will help you with this fight, we want to avenge Master Snape's death. We, the Malfoy's house elves declare war on the Dark Lord ..." Kragkor declared and a deafening sound followed, as the rest of the elves shouted their approval. _Dear God, how did I manage to deserve this?_ Draco thought as he felt his loss a little lighter now.

"Thanks to everyone ..." Draco said and recovered from his previous break, standing with the help of Hermione. "To the war, indeed ..." he said, ready to face whatever came his way. Voldemort was going to fall, for sure. It was a lifetime promise.

An hour later, after Draco had cleaned himself up and had something to eat (mostly forced because Hermione demanded it) and drank some of the potions that Snape had left to help him in his recovery, he lay in his bed with Hermione holding him as she did the night before, since she had refused to leave him alone. She had explained to the others that it would be best if she stayed with him because she was sure that he would end up having nightmares after what happened and that he needed someone to help him overcome such pain and loss.

It was obvious to those in Draco's room that she was determined to stay with him, no matter what others might think and no one dared to challenge her, not even Arthur and Molly Weasley, who had come to terms with young Malfoy saving most of the members of their family and also understood his vulnerability at that time. It was painfully clear to see. However, he tried to protest as Ron looked at him as if he wanted to kill him on the spot, but soon Harry, Ginny, Fred and George Weasley dragged a visibly angry ginger boy with a 'they already have enough bad time for the moment', and left them on their own. They probably thought he was going to faint from either pain or exhaustion soon, anyway.

And, of course, the potions alleviated the pain and made him a bit sleepy, but it was mainly because of her presence that made him feel relaxed. Having her so close to him when he was having such a hard time was a kind of heaven in itself and he needed it. _Oh, he needed it so desperately._ Hermione held him close, very carefully, making sure that in the process she would not accidentally hurt the wound on his shoulder and looked at him with some unconcealed sadness.

"I will be fine Granger..."

"Granger? I thought we had passed that point ..."

"It's a habit that will probably take some time to get rid of it, Hermione."

"That's more like it. Don't worry if you end up having nightmares tonight. I cast _Muffliato_ on the room, so no one will hear you scream."

"Yeah, no one but you."

"I don't mind, that's why I'm here for."

"Thank you... for everything." Draco whisper in her hear, as her head was a few inches below his chin.

"There is no need to thank me. You would had done the same for me..."

"Yes... the _current_ me would, the _old_ me would not."

"The _old_ you is now gone and I like the one I'm here with the best." She said while blushing a bit.

""Hermione ... Honestly, I do not know what brought us together in such a short time, nor will I question it or push it to something deeper in case this is all a dream, but I'm glad that you..." She jerked her head up to catch his mouth in hers and kissed him softly at first, in a way to let him know that everything was real.

"You're not dreaming Draco, this is all very real." Then she kissed him deeply, to let him know that she was there and no longer question her feelings for him. If her future was now intertwined with his, so be it. For a moment, back inside the Forbidden Forest, she thought that Voldemort was going to kill him, and that alone had made her realize how much she liked and needed him. However, Hermione hesitated as she kissed him, when she felt the tears running down his check and she was going to pull away, when he held her and kissed her again with even more need.

"Hermione Granger ... good Lord, I ... I'm going crazy for you." He whispered against her lips and she smiled inwardly, very pleased with the new Malfoy, allowing him to bring her even closer. She never thought she might want to share a future with another man other than Ron, but she had been wrong. She felt Draco and her were more compatible than she could ever be with Ron. He would always be a part of her, but she had come to realize that Ron and her were meant to be just friends, as Harry and her were.

A little later, Draco could not hold the inner turmoil that rose with each second inside of him and ended the kiss, crumbling over her (as she expected) for a second time. She knew that Snape's death had affected him a lot, since their relationship had grown closer after Draco's torture and as she hugged him throughout the night, whispering comforting words, she felt she liked him even more. Once exhaustion finally drained Draco, he felt strangely peaceful for once and promised himself once more that he would not let that peace crumble around him again.

Hours later, when the morning finally arrived, Draco awoke in alarm, moaning with the sudden pain in his shoulder, as he sat on his bed in a swift motion, as if he had just awakened from a nightmare. The room was still a bit dark, so it should be early in the morning and Draco gave his partner, still asleep under the sheets, a deep look. He was glad she was there, as he had feared it was all a dream, but a near thunder made him concentrate again on what had awakened him a few seconds earlier. A strange feeling. An _eerie_ feeling.

"Mmmm ... what is that?" Hermione murmured as she opened her eyes. She saw him sitting next to her like a black knight in the lookout. Why he always dressed in black was something she would never get. Last night, when she looked at the closet inside the room, she saw a variety of elegant and expensive clothes, but it was at least ninety percent all black. "Draco, are you okay, do you have a nightmare?" She asked, sitting next to him and then another thunder was heard, this time a little closer.

"Granger, can you feel it too?" Draco asked, rising from his bed, followed closely by her.

"I think so, yeah ..." She had goose bumps everywhere and Draco took her hand as they walked up to the long glass window to look outside.

"Oh God ..." Hermione whispered as she watched the slowly expanding dark clouds, which had taken the form of several skulls, randomly lit by lightning.

"That's a dark magical storm ..." Draco said as he pulled Hermione close to him.

"That's what it seems, for sure." She said, putting one of her arms around his waist. It was even colder than the night before.

"Our time is up, the war has just begun." And shortly afterwards the door of his room was open in a hurry, revealing a distressed Potter.

"Hermione, Malfoy ... we have some problems." He said, while another lighting illuminated the sky.

"That we had ... look at that Harry." Hermione pointed out and although he had seen it on his way to get them, he came to look at it better.

"I'm sure you know what it means, right?" Harry asked, looking at the cloudy skulls.

"Yes, he does not hold back when he's upset." Draco said looking at Harry.

"He gave us both, you and me Malfoy, one day to surrender to him. If we do not meet his demand, he will begin the third Wizarding War, beginning with the destruction of Hogwarts. That's what Dobby just told me." Harry said this time looking at the pair. He had to admit that they looked good together. There was an air of peace between them, something he had never seen between her and Ron. _Sorry Ron, I would have liked you and Hermione to end up together, but I don't think it's going to happen anytime soon._ Harry thought. _  
_

"Shall we comply, Harry?" Draco asked with some dark humor in his voice and Harry smiled.

"Hell, no, Draco." Harry said.

"Hermione, what do you say? Should we surrender to him?" Draco asked.

"There is no way in hell. I will not allow any of you to be killed by that monster."

"So, what about you guys?" Draco asked turning to look at those at the door. Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville.

"Let's take him down once and for all." Ginny said. Luna and Neville nodded in agreement, Ron simply stood there with a serious expression on his face. He wanted to defeat Voldemort, of course, but seeing Hermione and Malfoy in such closeness was bothering him to the end.

"Then let's go to war." Draco said and after kissing Hermione on her check, they went out to plan the inevitable war.

 **AN:** This chapter was oddly written backwards, which means I wrote the end first, then the rest and it was quite challenging, yet it turned out well. This Snape (my personal version of him) wished to find peace, to be free of his silent suffering, so killing him was a merciful act, not a cruel one that I hope you can understand. This story is going through a deep editing for error and to add more story, this chapter had been half edited already, so I hope is easier to understand now. Chapters one to three are done. If a beta is willing to help, then please PM me. Thanks for reading. Next time is a full war!


	14. The Many Battles Before The War

**AN:** Another chapter that came out of nowhere without warning (seriously it wrote itself in a very unpredictable way), but I have a lot of fun writing it. I hope you guys enjoy it too. Sorry for the delay, we have internet problems, as well as electrical ones in the house, still have them. :( However, patience is a virtue and so here it is your update. Thanks for reading.

 **Chapter Fourteen: The Many Battles Before The War  
**

 **Harry**

* * *

"Wait, Draco, you need to take your potions before you do anything else." Hermione said, pulling him back into the room, as he was about to reach the door after the others and Harry turned to look at him. He had completely forgotten about Draco's wound, since he looked much better that morning, less pale and stronger than the night before. However, Hermione was quite right, he was still seriously injured nonetheless. Harry unconsciously smiled a little at that, since evidently, Hermione cared for Draco much more than he imagined before and apparently she was quite determined to keep him alive and at his best, no matter what.

"Malfoy, she's right, you need your treatment first, I'll gather the rest in the ballroom, and when you're ready, come down, then we'll keep you posted on what we've planned so far." Harry said and gently tapped Ron's shoulder, to let him know that he understood his discomfort about the sudden relationship between those two, but also to keep him from either saying something he would later regret or _doing_ something he would regret later. Fortunately, Ron understood his silent message and followed them in silence to gather the rest of the Weasley's and the other students, who still wondered what had really happened the night before and they owe them a few explanations.

 **Hermione/Draco**

* * *

Hermione walked to the nearby table where Malfoy's potions were located and began to mix the various bottles according to Snape's instructions and she almost released the ones she held when she felt two hands and a warm body, taller than her own hugging her from her back. While he was intimately so close to her, Malfoy took the liberty of lightly kissing her exposed neck and he watch her flushed hot red in seconds.

"Draco... I'm working on your potions, so I suggest you keep your hands away while I'm mixing this or you could end up drinking something much worse than poison once I finish this." She said as her heart raced madly inside her chest. He was so warm and the room was so cold, that his proximity alone, felt like haven, not to mention that being so close to him made her blood boil inside her veins. She had no idea that a _Malfoy_ could be so... romantic or even sexy, as she honestly thought they were simply cold and reserved, but she was more than pleased to discover that Draco was able to show his feelings that way too. She almost laughed at that thought, but his touch felt good and welcome, and she definitely loved it, though by all means distracted her from her current task.

"You're way too smart to make foolish mistakes and there's something I need you to promise me before this war starts." He said, gently taking the potions from her hands and placing them back on the table and turning her to look at him. She was still blushing a little, but he knew she didn't really mind his touch on her, nor his kiss, since she looked... what? Pleased? Happy? Content? Delighted? It was difficult to say.

"Draco, I..."

"I need you to promise me, Hermione, that you will not risk your life a second time for my sake. When you appeared before me, so willing to engage in a full fight with the Dark Lord so fearlessly, you gave me the worst scare I ever felt in my whole life and when he directed that killing curse at you... I... It was... I felt so... Just don't do it again, okay? If I lose you... I think it will be my end too. I cannot continue living with that kind of weight over my shoulders. So, please... what I most want now is for you to survive this war. What we were in the past, I do not care anymore, because I'm different now and the present me, needs you _alive_ , Hermione Granger. Just promise me that if something goes wrong today, you will _not_ put yourself at risk for me, no matter what. Can you do that?" He asked, taking her in his arms, as she rested her hands on his chest and lost herself in the depths of his gray gaze.

"Can you do the same, Draco? Can you promise me that you will not risk your life for me, even if they kill me? If you can promise me that, I'll promise you the same but... Could you really let me die? Could you stay still and do nothing to stop it, if such a thing happens?" She asked him with a serious expression and he knew he had lost that argument. There was no way he would stay still while her life was in danger, so of course he could not make such a promise.

"No... I would risk everything to save you..." He said as he sighed.

"You see? I feel exactly the same as you, so I cannot promise you anything either. Whatever happens today, we do everything we can to save each other, okay? Now let me work on your potions..." She started, but Draco simply pulled her closer and kissed her senseless once more. His kisses were getting a lot better and damn right hotter, but hey, if she enjoys them, there was nothing to complain about it, even though he scared her a bit, since he sometimes kissed her like he believed it would be the last time, as if he was sure he would die shortly after.

"Draco, we will overcome this war somehow, we will survive this ... the _two_ of us." Hermione said as she pulled a lock of his silken blond hair from his forehead. How did he manage to look so handsome right after waking? She doubted that she looked as good as him at that moment, with her mess up mass of unruly hair.

"I hope so... I sincerely hope so..." He kissed her again before letting her go. "I'm glad Dumbledore sent me to you, because I really think that was his true intention behind the so-called mission to save you from certain death at the hands of my aunt. I can only guess his reasons for trying to change _my_ destiny more than yours, but I'm very grateful. I know it's too soon for you to completely fall in love with me yet, but this... this unexpected bond between us... is very precious to me now. I just need you to know that..." He said and she smiled.

"It's also precious to me, Draco." She kissed him back, before pushing him away to finish off his potions, while she felt like a silly girl who had been presented with a very rare gift that she loved very much. Draco, however, went to the glass window to look at the unnatural storm that unleashed on the outside, while the lightning still glowed in that sky covered with skulls and he shuddered, feeling that his dark mark burned his skin once more. Voldemort was trying to find him or send a message to him that he would be waiting for him to finish what he started, but this time, even if it killed him, he would protect those who mattered to him, no matter what was needed to be done. He had failed to save Snape from his fate and perhaps Potter's was also out of his reach, but Hermione's fate and the others were still undetermined and he was going to make sure to keep them alive.

Then he realized there was still something else he needed to do. He had asked Kragkor and the rest of the house elves to honor the agreement between them, and they did, transporting their parents to safety in the sudden chaos of the night before. However, the house-elves had decided to take them to another safe place especially enchanted to prevent them from leaving or escaping from the grounds of the house. He had taken that precaution, since he did not believe either of his parents would be pleased to hear that he had become a traitor and there was the possibility that his father might try to take him to Voldemort himself in order to gain his loyalty again. So he had not seen them since last night and have no idea where his father was standing under the current circumstances. He was sure that his mother was on his side, no matter what path he chose to follow, but he was not so sure of his father. However, his mother should be worried about him.

"Draco, is something bothering you?" Hermione asked once she finished mixing his potions, approaching him, while he was absorbed in his thoughts and he gave her a sad smile.

"There's something else I have to do, Hermione. I need to see my parents, to let them know what's going on and what I'm planning to do from here on out." He said looking back at the storm, unleashing in the vicinity.

"Oh ... I was a little curious to know where your parents had been taken, since the only Malfoy in this mansion is you. Are you sure you want to meet them after what happened last night? Your mother may be worried about you and probably support you in what you decide to do next, but what about your father? Would he take it well? That you became a traitor to the Dark Lord? Will he even let you come back to us? No ... He'll probably try something, so I'll go with you if you're determined to meet them." She said coming closer and looking outside too.

"No. Just in case, I'd like you to stay here and join the others, your help will be necessary in any plan that Potter has in mind. If I don't return in half an hour..."

"Good Lord, not _that_ again. I will go with you and that is final. Kragkor can tell Harry and the others where we went, but I will not let you go on your own again."

"Granger..."

"It's _Hermione_ and a big fat no, will not do it this time, _Draco_. I think we agreed to keep each other safe a few minutes ago, right? If your father tries to stop you from coming back, I'll be there to help you deal with him." She said and he detected some bitterness in her voice. It was obvious that she did not hold some members of his family in high regard, not that he blamed her. All of them have made her life miserable after all. She had changed her mind about him for sure and probably about his mother as well, but apparently his father was quite another thing altogether.

"You hate him, don't you? I mean, my father." He asked without thinking.

"I'm not going to lie to you, so I'll admit he's not my favorite person right now, but that's not the point. I will not let you go alone, no matter how hard you insist on it." She said looking at him with the same stubbornness that he was beginning to know far too well. _Just give up, Draco, you will not change her mind no matter what you say. She's Hermione Granger, after all. She bows to no one and fear no one._ He told himself and sighed in defeat.

"Fine then, Kragkor!" He called to his house elf, who immediately appeared.

"Yes, Master Draco." He sighed again. _Why the elf just couldn't stop calling him Master?_

"Please tell Potter we'll come back after we visit my parents."

"Of course Master Draco and just so you know if the need arises, the house-elves at the mansion will help you both with any problems you may face."

"Thank you Kragkor ... for everything." He said sincerely.

"It is a pleasure to serve you, Master Draco and Madam Granger as well." Draco coughed unconsciously in that last part.

"Madam Granger?" He asked, not really sure he heard him right. _Just what nonsense was he talking about? Since when did she become a Madam?_

"Oh, yes… because you will marry her soon, right Master?" _That devilish little elf!_ Draco screamed inwardly, but Kragkor simply gave them a big smile and Draco was surprised by his sudden audacity, but instead of going hot read like Hermione did, he just laughed humorously. He couldn't help it, when he saw her expression, which was priceless and it had been a while since he had laughed at something.

"Well Kragkor, I will love to marry her right now but… do you think she will accept me?" Draco asked between laughs, to Hermione's annoyance and further embarrassment.

"Sure Master, why not?" The elf said, tilting his head to one side in confusion.

"Who knows? I'm not exactly her ideal man… I'm a member of the Malfoy family which she doesn't particularly like, after all…" He was aware that his family name and status bothered her more than he wished, so if there was a future between them, it was still far from happening.

"There is nothing wrong with being a Malfoy, Master Draco. She should feel honored to wed such a fine man…" _Oh, did she just blushed even more? How could that be possible?_ He asked inwardly, for he felt that he loved her very much in that moment, in where her embarrassment was taking the best of her.

"Hey, that's enough, you two! It's not funny." She said, getting a little annoyed with the pair.

"She's cute, isn't she, Kragkor?" He continued.

"Very, Master..."

"Draco Malfoy, you _better_ stop laughing right now or else prepare yourself for the consequences." She threatened him.

"And intimidating too, huh?" _Oh, yes, she's going to hit a part of me soon._

"Indeed, Master Draco, you know your woman quite well." _Damn it, that did it, she's really angry now. Kragkor, you went too far..._

"Fine! Laugh all you want at my expense. I'll go down to join Harry and the others where I am more respected. I wish you good luck with your father, I don't care anymore." She said, turning to leave the room, but...

"Hey, wait! All right, all right ... I'll stop. Come on Hermione, I'm sorry about that. I just needed something to rejoice with... I've been living in hell for too long. Forgive me, this once, okay?" He said embracing her from behind and feeling her tension go with his touch, but her blush was still there.

"The potion is ready," she whispered, turning in his arms. "We can leave after you finish drinking it." She said, closing her eyes as he bent his head to kiss her forehead.

"Thank you." He whispered too and after swallowing the bitter potion, they held hands and disappeared a second later.

 **Ron**

* * *

Thirty minutes of pure chaos had passed inside the ballroom, where all the people the house elves had brought in last night, gathered to hear from them what really happened the night before. Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna and himself had tried to answer the student's questions as best they could, yet the magical storm that could still be heard inside the mansion kept many of the students nervous. It was more than obvious that something bad or strange should be happening somewhere else and his parents were determined to know exactly what they would face soon enough. Charlie and Percy (with whom they finally made up), who had also been rescued by elves the previous night, decided to accompany them, since the twins and the rest of the Weasley family were not free to leave the mansion due to the powerful magic in which Malfoy's mansion was immersed.

Apparently, once Malfoy said he was back home (the keywords to activate the magic that protected the place) the mansion was completely under his control and only those to whom he authorized, could leave there, the rest was bound to remain in the mansion until Malfoy said otherwise. Maybe it sounded a little intimidating to many, but it was really necessary, to prevent any of the students, whether out of fear or otherwise, decided to betray them and tell Voldemort their location. Only the few adults in the house, that is, his parents, Bill, Fleur, Charlie and Percy were allowed to leave the house the night before and of course, once their group made a plan to break in Gringotts and Hogwarts simultaneously, they would also leave the place, if Malfoy finally _decided_ to come down to join them. Although he had been busy with the many students who approached him to ask him something, he was well aware that the one he wanted to be there was frustratingly absent.

"Still jealous, huh? Sorry brother, but it looks like she's out of your hands now." Bill said behind him and he tensed. Bill was there to help them with the Gringotts problem, but at that moment, Ron wished he had joined his parents as well. He was not in the mood for mockery, for he still found it hard to believe that Hermione could have romantic feelings for Malfoy. He just couldn't believe that she'd succumbed to whatever trick that Malfoy wore on her, there was simply no way she could like that traitorous ferret in just two days. Was she crazy, sick or enchanted _? Damn, what the hell had happened when he left them?_ He inwardly asked, ignoring his brother's comment.

"Well, he cannot complain, now that she's fallen in love with someone else, when a while ago, he was passionately kissing Lavender in every hallway of Hogwarts, without thinking about her feelings." Ginny said as she passed them, pausing to look at him with a little indignation. Before, Malfoy was not exactly the boy she'd hoped Hermione would end up falling in love with, but now and after saving most of her family, including herself, she didn't really saw nothing wrong in her decision. Ginny loved Ron the same way she loved all her family, but she knew very well that he was not perfect and that in many occasions he had made Hermione suffer.

"Did you really do that and in front of her, of all people?" Bill asked in disbelieve, and Ron felt remorse for that particular accusation.

"Yeah, I was that kind of jerk. Just stop putting that on my face now, I'm not very proud of that part of my life in this moment." Ron said grumpily. Yes, he'd actually hurt her feeling before, but experiencing the same thing now only made him realize how much he truly loved her and how foolish he had been before. "Just where is she anyway? I bet everything I have, that taking a potion should not take half an hour."

"Oh, didn't you hear it? That elf named Krag... something, told Harry that Draco and Hermione were going to visit Malfoy's parents somewhere else a while back." Ginny said. _Wasn't he paying attention?_ She was sure he was there when the elf said it.

"What did you say? Has she gone bloody mad?! Why would she go to see _his_ parents? Lucius Malfoy is a bloody Death Eater for heaven's sake! What if he tries something against her? What if _everyone_ tries something against her? They could capture her to take her to you-know-who and..."

"Ron, I'm sure she can handle herself. You saw what she fearlessly did last night, didn't you? She _challenged_ _you-know-who_ and besides, Draco would never try anything against her. He had many opportunities to do so in the last two days but did nothing against her or Harry and he cares for her, much more than you give him credit. Trust me, I had seen enough of their bond and I find it very cute." Luna intervened.

"Cute?! Ha! That's a good one! She and Malfoy are far from..." A loud noise interrupted his outrageous outburst because right in the middle of the ballroom, his two parents, Charlie and Percy had returned with the elves who had escorted them out of the mansion. They all seemed to have been fighting something because they had their wands ready to cast spells and his heart begin to beat faster. Did the war begin? Were the Death Eaters nearby? Did they find out where they were hiding? That was what he thought at the sight of them, and suddenly all kinds of noise disappeared from the ballroom, while most of the students, taken by surprise, processed in their minds the possible implications of the Weasley's sudden arrival in high alert.

"Numerous Death Eaters are attacking the Muggle cities around England as I speak. Many muggles have already been injured and more have probably been killed. Get ready, all of you, the war has just begun and it is inevitable that at some point, it will arrive here." Charlie said, just before the panic broke lose.

"Damn, he's such an idiot, now we had another massive chaos in our hands." Bill said as he moved to try to calm the students who were trying to leave the room. Harry, however, instructed Cho and Seamus (whom he was speaking to just before the arrival of the Weasley's) among some other DA members, to also help with the sudden panic of the other students as well, as he approached Ron's group.

"We need Malfoy now. Kragkor! Kragk…"

"Yes, Harry Potter?" The house elf asked, as he closed the oversized doors of the ballroom with his own magic.

"Where are Malfoy and Hermione? We must act now, before more people can be hurt." Harry said urgently.

"Master Draco and Madam Granger are... hum... a little busy right now. There was a bit of... resistance from the Master's father at first, but they managed to control it. Then they had to go elsewhere, to prepare to break into Gringotts, but I'm sure they'll be here soon." He said innocently, though Ron thought he was faking it.

"Is Hermione in trouble?" Ron asked out of the blue.

"No. She is more than capable to defend herself, Ron Weasley."

"Then what's taking them so long?"

"You see… they have… an unexpected problem."

"What kind of problem, Kragkor ?" Harry asked with a little impatience. He already had enough pressure, feeling guilty about what was happening outside.

"Well... we had a small miscalculation with the barrier we cast in the Malfoy's manor and an unwanted guest was left behind, since his type cannot be called human..." Kragkor said with a shy, apologetic smile and Harry understood who he was talking about.

"Greyback? Did you leave behind Fenrir Greyback inside the manor? You know he already tried to kill Malfoy once and... Oh, forget it, just bring us there!" Harry cried, almost losing his patience for once.

"I'm sorry, Harry Potter, but right now Greyback is not exactly the problem, since Master Draco had already dealt with him. The real problem is the dark object they've come to look for in the mansion, in the first place. It's on the lowest level of the manor where Lucius Malfoy has most of his dark collection and no one can enter that place, not even us. That room is protected by powerful dark magic and has a blood seal, which can only be opened by Lucius or Master Draco himself. Only a Malfoy by blood can go inside." Kragkor said with a little concern.

"What about Hermione? She is _not_ a Malfoy, so she should be rejected for the magic that protects the room, right?" Ron asked, a little anxious and hopeful. The last thing he wanted was for her to get involved with any kind of dark magic.

"Yes, she should not be able to get in if she were alone, but by holding Master Draco's blood-stained hand, she could come in with him and she did, so there's nothing we can do but wait for them to come out."

"And what exactly were they looking for in the first place?" Ginny asked, approaching Harry. She had a bad feeling about the coming answer.

"The living stone, which shows its bearer what he wishes to know, but would catch you inside, if your spirit proves to be weak."

"I read a bit about that dark magic stone that was said to have killed hundreds of people, trapping their essence inside and slowly absorbing the accumulated energy, until leaving nothing of it. It is a forbidden device that is very dangerous to have around a house. Even if you are the best wizard or witch, the stone is supposed to tempt you in so many ways that it would be hard to want to leave your deepest desires behind. I wonder why they run the risk of being trapped inside a stone that sucks the souls of people. That thing is not different from a Dementor, only that instead of sucking your happiness outside of you, it _gives_ you happiness to keep you _inside_. Just what did they need to know so badly?" Luna asked with concern.

"The Master said that there was no time to go and look for where the Horcruxes were, especially the one at Hogwarts, since it would be difficult to go looking for it, when the place is so full of Death Eaters and the Dark Lord himself." Harry looked down, calming down. It was true that they still had to find that particular Horcrux, but ... there was no need to go that far. They certainly could have found an easier way to find it, without putting more lives at risk.

"I think you should tell us everything they did, Kragkor. It's not that we can do anything without them anyway." Luna said.

"Of course, this is what happened when Master Draco and Madam Granger left here."

 **Thirty Minutes Before**

 **Draco**

* * *

A few minutes after they had reached the place where his parents were, the two Malfoy males were pointing wands at each other, while Draco was stubbornly standing in front of Hermione despite knowing that she was more than capable of defending herself.

"Stay away from her Draco, you just don't know what you're doing to us. I thought I raised you better than that, you've condemned us all! And for what? For her? A filthy mu ..."

"Don't you dare to finish that sentence! I'm done with that rubbish of yours. What has given us being pure blood, father? For me, it has only given me pain, torture, regret and shame! This girl behind me, the same one that you just ask me to give to Voldemort, had hated me for seven years and with good reasons, since I had mocked her and had called her things I now want to forget, not to mention the times I tried to hurt her and the rest of her friends. This girl, however much she hated me before, opened up to me, gave me the opportunity to redeem myself, healed me, nursed me when I was barely alive, but above all, she was _willing_ to fight Voldemort to save my life. _ME_ , father, her worst enemy and yet, you... You were there, watching me suffer and scream in pain, too busy cowing under his command to try to save me, your only son! Don't go talking about blood status that meant nothing to the one who kept you under his feet for so long!" Draco screamed in anger, still pointing his wand at his father.

"If I had acted in that moment, Voldemort would have killed your mother, you and me at once, he is much more crueler than you can imagine. This is not what I wanted for us, but once under his power, your mother and I had no other way. No other choice but to follow his whims."

"Oh, yeah... that's exactly right, father. If you had acted against Voldemort's wishes, he would had probably kill us all, or at least end up torturing you, himself. However, Harry Potter parents died while trying _saving their_ son. Snape..." His voice broke a little as he said his name. "Snape was my mentor, my teacher and my savior in more than one way and he sacrificed himself to save me! None of them cowed before Voldemort!"

"And now they're all dead, while I'm still alive! Who do you think got the best way out? It was me, you fool!" Lucius shouted again. Hermione clenched her hands into fists, very tempted to punch him, but only a second after she thought that, Narcissa Malfoy slapped her husband face for the first time in her life.

"Lucius! That's enough!" She screamed as tears ran down her cheeks. "He's our son, our flesh and blood and he's right, we didn't do anything to protect him! How can you say that you got the best way out, for letting our son be tortured for _our_ mistakes? You know Voldemort asked Draco to kill Dumbledore to punish us! He had nothing to do with what you did or didn't do in the Department of Mysteries! Our son saved us, Lucius! He took us out of his reach and protected us, even after we gave him our backs when it mattered most." She said while giving him little punches over his chest.

"Unfortunately, we're not as safe as he thinks, you know we're not safe. You can feel it too, right, Draco? The burning sensation of the mark in our skin. Voldemort is more than furious and the war has already begun. He will not forgive us, nor anyone else who crosses him. Harry Potter _will_ die and also hundreds of muggles. It is already happening."

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked, facing the man herself.

"You can ask them, to those bloody traitors of yours," said Lucius, giving Hermione a disgusted look.

"Nurnott!" Draco shouted and a second later, the elf was in front of him.

"Yes, yes Master. It's true, Master. Death Eaters are attacking the muggle towns. Everything is in chaos. There are wizards battling them, but they are mostly overwhelmed by the many Death Eaters."

"See, Draco? He's forcing you out, otherwise people will die. That's the kind of monster Voldemort is and we cannot escape him any longer. Sooner or later he _will_ find us."

"There is no need for him to _force_ me out, I will go to him very soon. However, it will not be to bow before him, nor to plead for his forgiveness as you would have me do. It will be for one of two, to end him once and for all, or to be killed by him." Hermione's heart sank at such a possibility.

"You cannot beat him, foolish boy, no one can. He is too powerful and now has the strongest and most powerful wand ever made and for that matter, he is protected by a good number of powerful forbidden magic. No one can easily kill him, you should know that."

"Yes, we know, but we also know how to bring him down for sure, if we finish what her trio started. We just need some more missing pieces, to make him vulnerable again."

"And do you know where to find them? You're out of time, it's too late."

"No, we still have time."

"The war started Draco! The moment you step out of these protective walls, you will be killed and accomplish nothing!"

"I'm not afraid of death as much as you are, father. I've come to terms with it, when I thought my death was just around the corner in any moment."

"So, what? Do you really think that a group of inexperienced children will do what so many others, with more experience could not? Not even Dumbledore could defeat him!"

"The love of a mother did it once, it just happens that _once_ was not enough. Goodbye, father, we may not see each other again."

"For God's sake, Draco, it's too late, he'll rise to power! He is already proving to the world just that! Don't go and sacrifice yourself for a girl, if that's the reason for this sudden madness. There will always be another one that can replace her." Anger rose inside him once more and he took Hermione's hand in his and gave his father an 'I dare you to say something more about her again' look, that took Lucius by surprise for the first time. He had never seen such determination in the eyes of his son, nor such... disappointment and anger.

"It's not about her, although I am very pleased that it turned out this way. The path of the traitor is what I choose because I had finally seen reality, (my reality) and I will not go back in my way out. I still have something he doesn't have yet. Sure, a one of a kind wand can accomplish many atrocities in the wrong hands, but what many generations of Malfoy's have collected, can do much worse than that. Although, in this case it can help us a great deal."

"Huh?" Hermione tilted her head in confusion, but Lucius apparently understood the meaning of his son's words.

"You couldn't be there for more than ten minutes. Any of that magic will crush you in a matter of seconds."

"I don't need the magic, only the knowledge."

"What? You will use the living stone? You'll only get trap inside!"

"I'll take my chances, if that means I can help end the war."

"Draco, please, don't go!" His mother begged.

"I'm sorry, mother, I think it was meant to be. I'm grateful for your help last time, it meant a lot to me, but my life is different now and I cannot be the same again." He squeezed Hermione's hand and disappeared with her, to reappear in the main residence of his family, where he was surprised to see Greyback in his living room.

It was a good thing that Hermione had quick reflexes, probably because of her way of life in the last few months, always expecting the unexpected, otherwise he would have been in serious trouble when the half-beast man rushed toward him the moment they _Apparated_ inside the manor. She cast a spell at blinding speed, sending the werewolf a few yards away from them, but he was also quick and charged towards them once again, fiercely. This time Draco was ready and held his wand, pointing to the beast.

"As I have come home (the fireplace came to life) I cast you out, Fenrir Greyback and all of your kind, from this place. Be gone and never come back!" He cried and an invisible force took the werewolf in its grasps and pull him out of a window to who knows where. Hermione blinked in amazement, not sure what had happened just a second ago.

"Draco, what was that?" She asked, surprised.

"The spell that protects this place does what I command. Expelling unwanted guests is simply one of those things I can do. Pretty cool, huh?" She laughed.

"That was awesome! I think you will have to teach me a few things when this is over. Apparently you're more talented than I've given you credit, so we can exchange spells or something among those lines."

"Sure thing, it's a date. Just remind me never to show you any Malfoy's library, because I think I'll lose you for months." He said and she smiled giving him a soft kiss on his lips and just after, she cast a _Reparo_ spell on the broken window and held his hand.

"Okay… Now, let's go down. Just be prepared to witness the most dangerous things ever done by man in a huge room that will probably disgust you as much as it disgusted me when I was younger."

 **Hermione**

* * *

As Draco guided her inside the mansion, Hermione began to wonder what kind of dangerous artifacts the Malfoy family had in their possession for generations. She knew about the dark collections, but she had no idea how deadly everything could be.

"Draco ..." she whispered, feeling a little anxious.

"I will explain everything in our way. Most of what you will see down there is strictly prohibited by the laws of the Ministry and only being near the lowest level of the mansion can give an idea of why. Malfoy's first wealthy families were rather eccentric and loved rare things, especially those made of dark magic and money was not really a problem to get them, so they were free to do whatever they wanted. The Ministry more or less let them be, especially because they had power at high levels and much influence in the political world. In addition, it seemed that the family, while eccentric, was seemingly harmless because none of them tried to use what they bought to hurt others so the Ministry simply ignored their peculiar taste."

"For some reason, my family was not exactly interested in governing the world, but manipulated it behind the scenes and so the collection began and grew and continued to grow with each new generation to what it is today. My father added his own things to the already disturbing huge collection and one of those things he added was the living stone. Have you heard of it?" Draco asked as they began to descend some stairs to the lower levels.

"Not really ... I did some research on the Philosopher's Stone in my first year at Hogwarts, but I never read about a _living_ stone."

"Well, it's not surprising you have not read of it. If there was any kind of information in the Hogwarts library, it would have been in the Restricted Section, although I had the feeling that perhaps you were there anyway, no matter that it was forbidden without the authorization of the Professors." She smiled at that, as he was of course right.

"You're right, I was there in my second year. It was when I found the book _Moste Potente Potions_ , which contained instructions on brewing the _Polyjuice Potion_. You remember that one, right?" She asked as she approached him, since that part of the mansion was strangely colder than the rest and she was freezing.

"Yes, it was disgusting enough to remember it for the rest of my life and I hope the day when I find myself forced to drink it again never comes." He said as he put a hand on her waist to give her some of his warmth. "I should have told you it's colder down here." She simply held him back.

"So, what does the living stone do?" She asked with curiosity.

"It shows you all you wish or need to know. It can show you things in the past, the present and the future, where to find missing possessions, places, people, magical creatures, forbidden objects or even Horcruxes. Whatever you need, it can show it to you, but with a high price. The stone steal life from the ones who use it in a similar way a Dementor would, with the only difference that the stone will tempt you by showing you all those things you desire most to keep you trapped. The scary thing about the stone is that it can read the minds of the people and that's why it has stolen hundreds of lives, since it can be difficult to leave behind your deepest desires and while inside the stone, everything you see becomes your reality. It is very dangerous if you have nothing to hold onto, to get you back to reality."

"Maybe it will be better if you don't use it." She said, unconsciously putting one of her hands over his heart.

"Why? We need to know where the Hogwarts Horcrux is. Are you afraid that I will be trapped inside the stone?" He looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she looked away, which confirmed his suspicion. She was worried about him, he knew, but she'd done far more dangerous things in the past than he could do for the rest of his life.

"It sounds like a risky thing to do at the very least. How do we even know it's accurate, anyway? All dark magic and everything that comes from it, had its tricks, is not the most reliable one out there."

"This one is very accurate, I assure you."

"How do you know that? Have you used it before?"

"At the matter of fact, yes. I used it once, when my father brought it home, I was nine years old and the stone interested me because it looked like a normal glossy black mineral, not the usual scary artifact my father loved so much and I touched it without realizing it. I heard my father yell at me for something, but I could not hear what it was because everything around me disappeared, leaving me in some kind of empty void. I was afraid and wanted to get out, but I heard a voice asking what I wanted to know, I frowned without a clue as to what was happening, so I unconsciously thought about what had happened hours earlier when Astoria and her parents were at my house."

"Astoria?" Her name sounded familiar, but she could not place it from where exactly.

"She's Daphne Greengrass's younger sister, she's a year behind us, but you should have seen her sitting next to Daphne at the Slytherin table." Hermione mouthed a silent 'Oh, that one'.

"She's pretty." Hermione murmured softly and Draco smiled a little.

"I suppose, I had more urgent issues at hand to really be interested in girls that way. I was trying to stay alive." He added.

"So what happened? Did you have a fight with her or something? I mean, back when you were kids."

"Not exactly, at the time my parents were looking for a future bride for me. Arranged marriages are quite common among wealthy families and my father was considering marrying me with Daphne or Astoria. My father liked Daphne, since she was my same age and we would be in the same year at Hogwarts, but my mother liked Astoria more, so she invited her and her parents to a 'chat'... I overheard them, considering my future union with Astoria and I... well... I fled, a little angry and disturbed by the whole affair. I was nine years old and although I had nothing against Astoria, as she was a perfect girl, I didn't like that they chose for me."

"So, you two are engaged?" She asked as she stopped.

"No, after my mind was dragged into the stone, they forgot about it. However, I was still troubled by what I heard, so the stone showed me my possible future with Astoria, but as I was not convinced nor temped to stay there, the magic tried to show me another future, with another girl."

"Huh? Her sister, Daphne?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"No. It showed me someone I didn't expect, not in a million years."

"Who, then? Maybe Pansy Parkinson? She certainly has a thing for you." She asked with more curiosity and a bit of jealousy, while he smiled.

"No, not her either. I'm now convince that it was _you_ , Hermione Granger." She widened her eyes in surprise.

"What?!" She screeched.

"The stone showed me a girl with a big mass of rebellious brown hair and... well... big teeth (she had big teeth a few years back). She was wearing Muggle clothes (a uniform) and was sitting under a big tree with a huge book in her lap and smiling as she read. Then she looked up suddenly, as if she could see me, but instead she was looking at a group of boys intimidating another and of course, she went to help the unfortunate weaker one. She threw her book among those who were intimidating and threatened to tell the teachers, but one of the boys became angry and pushed her to the ground and end up hurting her in the process. I think the fall broke your arm, right?" He asked as she opened her mouth in even more surprise.

"It was not broken, just a little splintering, but... how did you..? Lord, this is so... unreal. That happened when I was..."

"Nine, just like I. Fortunately for me, your muggle status makes me angrier and as I didn't have enough interest in anything in particular to be trapped inside, the stone let me go after a few minutes. I honestly had forgotten about that particular incident, but as you just confirmed, I really saw _you_ as a child, which means it's the real deal and it can show me this time, what I _really_ want to know. The Horcruxes and how to get them all at once." He said as he put his hands on both her shoulders with a triumphant smile.

"Draco... that's great for us, but what if..."

"There's no need to worry about me, I will not get caught this time either."

"That's a lie, you were a kid back then, but now you have more things that could tempt you to stay inside."

"Yes, I'm sure of it, but at the same time, having _you_ with me will also remind me that I need to come back to you, to end the war, to save people." She sighed lowering her head in resignation. Was there any other choice? Just like Draco's father had told him before, they had little time left before the war went too far.

"Alright, but I'm going in with you." She said looking at him with determination.

"No. Just me is enough."

"You should know me by now, Draco. I don't take a no for answers."

"Not this time, Hermione." He looked at her again, with even more determination than hers, in his eyes. He really was not going to let her in with him.

"Fine! _You_ go, and get yourself trap inside that thing."

"It will not happen." He said and took her hand to resume their walk until they reached an iron gate. Just being close to it made Hermione gasp for air, for the overwhelming oppression of the black magic. The magic gathered there, was in more than one sense, incredibly strong. She could even say it was too heavy.

"Draco... I change my mind, you can't go in there." Hermione said a little frightened.

"I have to, wait here..."

"No! No... I... I'll go with you..."

"Are you sure? Is more intense in the inside."

"Yes, I will not leave you in there, on your own." He smiled and released her hand, to go and pick up a small dagger that hung from a snake-shaped knocker.

"Wait, what are you..." She gasped in horror when she saw him make a long cut in his left hand with it. "Draco!"

"This door had a blood seal, only a Malfoy by blood can enter."

"That's... that's crazy!"

"Yes, I agree, I hate this place as much as you do, so let's do this as fast as we can." He said and ran his bloody hand over the seal, causing the iron to move by itself to let him in. He then, turned to face her. "I'm afraid you'll have to hold my bloody hand, to get in." He offered her, his left hand and she took it without minding the warm red liquid in her hand and they both entered, into a world of nightmares.

 **AN:** It's getting crazy, so I hope there is still someone out there who likes this. The war is coming, be ready. Dear blazingincarnation, I have not forgot about Luna's part, she will have her change to shine at some point. To you, deriz, I hope you are doing fine, I kind of miss you in the last chapter. To JayBat, Ender-Girl and tanithlipsky I'm glad you liked the story so far. ^_^ Take care and I hope to see you back, soon.


	15. The Living Stone Temptation

**AN:** This is a very emotional chapter with a _deep_ Dramione, so you have been warned. (Damn it, I even fangirl my own story. LOL) As this story is coming to an end, it's the perfect moment to finally give Draco what I intended from the start, a chance to redeem himself and be loved instead of being hated. Sorry, only a full (and a bit sexy) Dramione chapter ahead. Enjoy.

 **Chapter Fifteen: The Living Stone Temptation**

 **Hermione**

* * *

At the time Hermione and Draco entered the dark room, both of them instinctively flinched when they felt it was harder to breathe inside than outside. Hermione was even forced to grab Draco's jacket, to steady herself, while feeling a little dizzy. She had never felt anything so oppressive, so horrible and loaded with some kind of... malice. She knew that dark magic was dangerous, but she had never imagined how wicked and destructive it really could become.

Just then, as she held Draco for support, she was quite sure that the dark magic she had witnessed so far was only the most basic, the least murky, since what she could feel in that place was definitely a hundred times worse than any curse and that was saying something. Why people felt the need to create such vile things was beyond her understanding, as well as why someone in their right mind would want to bring them all together in one place.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Draco asked with worry, as he used his wand to light the torches that were placed all over the huge room. Hermione looked to the left and to the right and found that the place was not as full as she expected, only half covered with all sorts of odd, twisted and crazy things, but there was enough dark magic inside the multiple objects she saw, to feel like every space was covered with something. She felt sick and turned pale in seconds, trembling a little, because the room just give her the creeps.

"Maybe it will be better if you wait outside while I do this on my own..." He added, as he saw how affected she was with the magic, but Hermione could tell she was not the only one who felt like throwing up, he also seemed equally affected or probably even more, since it was the twisted legacy of his family what they were watching. In fact, he seemed... torn, broken or tormented, as if being there reminded him of his past, of the times he did terrible things, himself. She felt sad for him, knowing he would always regret his past actions, even if he had begun anew.

"No... I... I'll be fine in a minute... don't worry about me." She whispered and let him bring her closer to him, because she certainly needed to give him something to hold on to, something that would help him heal his broken life, something that would help him experience true happiness.

"You're something else, Hermione, did you know that? Still... it's okay to give in sometimes and I know this place is... disturbing and intense." He whispered in her ear.

"It's awful. I can even hear whispers coming from somewhere inside this... chamber." She agreed and was relieved when he gently began to rub her back with his good hand, which made her feel much better almost instantly.

"Yes, it's awful alright and what is worse, it's a part of me." He said and sighed with both regret and resignation and even if she was not looking at him, she could tell that he was crumbling down. "I only hope you will continue to feel something for me, after seeing this, after witnessing the darkness of which I am part, of the things that are bound to me by blood." He kissed the crown of her head and Hermione buried her face in his chest, putting her hands around his waist, as if she wanted to merge with him.

"You're wrong about that Draco. You may have a Malfoy's blood in your veins, but this will never be a part of you, not even before you changed. Your father even confirmed it by saying that you can't bear to be in here for more than a few minutes, even back then. You were a lot of things in the past Draco, and I will not lie to you, I hated you enough precisely for your cruelty, but I can also tell you, that you were never as bad as _this_. You never got too deep into this crap. I think that's why you failed at the many things you were supposed to do, when you became a Death Eater, including your failure to kill Dumbledore. Yes, you did many wrongs, but also many goods, like saving me and Harry, the hundreds of students in your house, like becoming a friend of your house elves and free them from their slavery, so they now respect you deeply, like rescuing Luna, Mr. Lovegood, Mr. Olivander, Ginny and the rest of the Weasley's, for example. Even Dumbledore never stopped you, when aware of what you were trying to do. He didn't believe that you were capable of falling to the same level as the rest of the Death Eaters, who were completely indulged in the ambition and malice of Vol... de... mort." By now, he was beyond words and quite in the border of tears. He had been so lost, alone, and so eager to redeem himself that hearing her say that he had finally done something good, was more than he deserved, but he desperately needed it. However... it was not over yet, _she_ hadn't yet finished with him.

"Even I have to admit that deep down, you could never be as bad as them. Now I know how scared you were for your life and that of your family, and how trapped you were in the mess your parents created for you. I can understand that and that's precisely the reason why we are embracing each other this way right now, because I could see the part of you that was hidden within the many layers of prejudice that they imposed on you. Kragkor told me recently how you really were when a child, before you became a copy of your parents and believe it or not, I am very glad that part of you, never ceased to exist completely... because I have come to love it, against all odds." _Oh_ _God... this woman had just..._ he was too overwhelmed to describe it and as his vision begin to blur by the coming tears, he gently pushed her away, so he could look at her.

"Good Lord... you just... hell, I... I love you too, Hermione Granger. There's no better way to let you know how much this means to me. Thank you." And then he kissed her. Oh, and how he kissed her, as he even thought he was giving her, his very soul in the process. Tears fell down his cheeks, but he didn't care, they were not tears of pain and frustration, but of gratitude and happiness. That girl had just made him whole again and he owed her his entire life for that.

"Hum... Hermione..." He whispered against her lips a minute or two later, but it was hard to stop when he wanted to kiss her for an eternity and she wasn't making it much easier either, when kissing him back with equal or even more passion than him. Only the lingering pain in his left hand (in where he had cut himself) reminded him of his task and how his chances of being trapped inside the stone had increased exponentially by kissing her that way.

He was sure that after having confessed to each other, the temptation would be much easier now and the risk of failure, enormous. Hermione Granger was now his greatest temptation and the stone would know the moment he used it. Even so, he needed to try, because many lives were depending of it and they didn't really have the time to enjoy the moment to the fullest.

"Granger... this will... be… tough... temped... the stone..." She froze at the moment her mind managed to fully register his words and what they meant, pushing him away. Curiously, she didn't blush this time, as she seemed to be half-terrified by the possible consequences of their sudden out-of-control actions.

"I... I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have ..." She begins.

"No, don't be sorry, it was _me_ who started it and we kissed just for a minute, no harm done."

"Oh, no, Draco. This is really serious. You said that stone can read minds, right? Well, I'm sure at this point, your mind is not completely focused on finding Hercruxes. You may say otherwise, but there is a bigger chance for you to fail after we kiss and since it just happened, it will be very fresh in your mind, so it will be easier to find by the stone. Draco, it's almost certain that you'll be tempted, probably for something the thing will show you about us. I don't think you should use the stone... it is not safe for you now, more than before." She disagrees.

"It has to be done. Don't worry... I still have something that will keep me conscious and tied to my reality," he said as he showed her his bloody hand. She wasn't aware of it, but when he yielded to the passion they shared a few seconds ago, he had unintentionally stained her clothes with some of his blood and it hurt enough to remind himself why they were there.

"There was a reason behind cutting my hand more than what was required to enter, it was because I needed the pain. You see, physical pain was the only reason I could remember why we came here, when we were too immersed in our feelings... " He smiled with a kind of charm that Hermione loved. He should smile more often like that, because it made him look gorgeous _. Oh, dear God, no. No, Hermione, that's not the sort of thing you should be thinking when Draco is already trying to maintain, limited our miraculous bond._ She scolded and force herself to focus on what was really important.

"Even so... everything may go wrong." She insisted, fearing he would not come back to her.

"No, I will _not_ fail. Trust me, Hermione, I'm a bit stronger that you think. This is a war I have no intention of losing, we have no room for failure and we have people probably eagerly waiting for our return. Somehow, it has to work. I'll make sure of that." He said and took her hand with his good one.

"Come on, it's a bit further, over that way..." He pointed and pulled her gently to walk with him and when Hermione let herself be dragged, she could not help, but notice that the place reminded her of a museum. There was a large space between the objects and she wondered why.

"Draco... why are they so far apart from each other? This in a huge room, but..."

"A lot of powerful magic that has a certain amount of self-will, cannot be placed close to another, or something really bad is destined to happen. In this room, there are only eighty-nine objects in total, with twenty-one dark self-conscious magic. However, as you felt it when you first come, it feels like there are a few hundred instead. Having these many objects at the same time, while it makes this huge room look seemingly empty, in fact, it's already too crowded."

"You know... you sounded like a Professor, have you ever thought about becoming one?" She asked curiously and he looked back to give her an even more charming smile.

"You want a lesson, Granger? I may not be as dedicated to studies as you are, but I can certainly teach you some things..." She laughed.

"Of course, we have a pending date, remember? Although, that would be something worth seeing... Me, the muggle born and the number one student of our year, being taught by the former Death Eater, Draco Malfoy, no less. It would scare people." She teased.

"Well, we can have _private_ lessons and you'll even have permission to seduce me between spells... I would be more than willing to consent to such request." She laughed even more, although she blushed a little, this time.

"You wish, Malfoy… I'm sure you'd be more than willing, but unfortunately for you, Professor, a good student like me, would never do that, even when having a teacher, as handsome as you." This time he laughed.

"That's true... Oh, well, my loss then..." He said with good humor, until he saw the stone, and then he became very serious. "That's the one, Hermione. That shiny black stone, right in front of us, is the one we're looking for." He squeezed her hand a little to give her some reassurance. Her hand was quite cold, just like the rest of the room, and he felt her body tensing behind him.

"Draco, I still think this is a bad idea…"

"I will not back down Hermione, I'll do this no matter the consequences. I don't remember what happened to my body when my mind was pulled into the stone, but just to be on the safe side, no matter what happens to me, do not touch the stone, nor my body. Do you understand? This time you will have to _believe_ that I am strong enough to find my answers, while aware that everything I see is not yet my reality." She didn't like it one bit, but she knew better than to discourage him. He was determined to find a way to end the war in one way or another.

"Please come back to me, Draco, I'll be waiting..."

"I'll see you soon, I promise..." He bent to give her another kiss, but she put her finger on his lip, stopping him halfway.

"No more tempting fate, Draco, we had already done that more than we should have. Just come back safe."

"I will, I love you..."

"I will say it back when you return."

"We have another deal." He said, as he tried to hide the sudden panic that was building up inside him. He wasn't stupid, nor the kind of man who laughed at death or danger. He was just the typical Slytherin guy who wasn't too talented in the bravery department (despite what she thought). However, he forced himself to ignore his fears and advanced, extending his right hand a few inches over the stone. He intentionally pressed his left hand with force, making it bleed and another wave of pain ran through his body.

"I will not fail this time ..." He whispered to himself and touched the stone, while everything else disappeared from his sight.

 **Draco**

* * *

Just like when he was nine, he was alone in a dark void, but to his surprise, this time he heard laughter instead of a question. He panicked for a moment, his heart racing faster than ever, making her, laugh even more.

"Haahaa... this is so amusing. You've come back boy... and a little restless this time." A female voice said.

"I can't say that I'm glad you are amused, but you already know what I want, right? Let's just skip the questioning and go straight to the point." Draco said, trying to empty his mind of all things that could be used against him.

"You didn't have much that you wanted last time, but now… Oh, you want quite a lot kid…"

"I have new priorities and ambitions…"

"Yes, that you have and you are in love too…" He froze and she laughed some more. "Oh, how cute, it seems that you don't find her disgusting anymore."

"Indeed." He said trying to sound indifferent.

"No Draco, indifference will not work this time. I have already read your heart, now you are mine."

"Let's put that to the test. Give me what I want and then try to keep me here by all means. If you tempt me enough for me not to want to leave, you win, if you don't, I go out with what I need." He said as he prepared mentally for the coming battle of wills.

"It has been a while since I had some fun, so I'm going indulge you this time, Draco Malfoy or should I call you, Silver Star?" He frowned at that, for he had no idea what she meant by calling him that.

"Whatever amuse you, Isobel Austin." She stopped laughing.

"I have not heard my name in centuries. I'm surprised that you know it, not many remember me, before I was turned into a living stone."

"You were not 'turned' into a living stone, you _make yourself_ a living stone."

"Haaahaaaa… that's true, I had forgotten about that. I see you know my story quite well."

"Of course, my family may have a twist taste for dark magic, but they had enough sanity to know the stories behind what they brought home. You were a great seer once, but an unfortunate, insane one."

"I like you, boy. We shall have fun in the coming years."

"Not if I can help it. Try me and we'll find out who wins... "

"As you wish, Silver Star, it's always my pleasure to mess up with you…" And after that, everything changed, revealing him, all the things he wanted to know, including where to find the Horcrux and Voldemort's snake. One by one all that was destine to happen was reveled to him in flashes as if they were future memories, until he found himself lying on a bed, half dressed and covered by silk sheets.

"So, this is where my temptation begins… good luck with that." Draco smiled. At last, he had the answers he was looking for and he knew exactly what was needed to be done to end the war, all that was left was to get out of the stone before finally forgetting what was real.

"Draco? Are you awake yet?" A female voice he had come to love said by his side and he turned to look at an older version of Hermione, lying in bed by his side. She was even more beautiful than the present one and he saw her extending her hand to pull him closer. In a way, he wasn't expecting for her to actually do it, as he thought it will go through him, like an illusion, but he felt her warm body by his side just the same way he had felt it a bit ago.

"What? Did you have another nightmare? Why do you look so surprise? Happy anniversary, by the way…" She said and kissed him on the mouth.

He could tell she was more experienced than before, when kissing him without restraint and he found himself, unable to push her away. It felt so real, so damned good, that it was hard to believe it was not, at least not yet, as it could become a reality within a few years. She then ran her right hand across his bare chest and he involuntarily moaned and trembled at the same time under her touch. He had been wrong before, this was going to be very difficult to leave behind, as this Hermione was even sexier than the one he loved. Apparently, she knew well how to please him and he may lose himself on her if it wasn't for the insistent pain in his hand. He then remembered, it wasn't real and he tried harder to focus in getting out.

"Hermione…" He whispered, gently pushing her away as he felt a bit of pain coming from his left hand.

"Draco? Are you okay? You look paler than usual. Is it for what Fred gave you last night? I warned you not to drink anything from the twins." So, he had a good relationship with the Weasley's? He wasn't sure if that was good for him or bad, as apparently, they were still the same mischievous pair, as ever.

"I suppose?" He replied, not sure why he even goes along with that.

"Huh?" She looked at him with intensity and his heart skip a beat.

"Hermione, are you happy with me?" He could not help asking his future wife, as he did not fail to notice that they both wore wedding rings on their fingers.

"Of course, I am. Why wouldn't I? Are you really sick?" She asked putting one of her hands over his forehead.

"Then, I'm glad… everything was worth doing." He said, relieved and he was going to concentrate more on returning when...

"DAD, MOM! Scorpius is playing with Kragkor again and he doesn't want me to play with them this time either..." A boy about seven years old, entered their room, a little angry and threw himself on their bed just between the two.

"Lucian, please knock on the door before entering..." Hermione said scolding the angry boy, while giving him a kiss on his curly brown hair, which resembled her so much.

"But Mom... Scorpius and Kragkor..." The boy continued, but he was too absorbed in looking at his son that he could not grasp what mother and son were saying to each other. His heart almost stopped at that moment, when a huge wave of happiness rushed through his body. He felt something change inside of him, as he watched his son so much like Hermione pouting like most children his age do and he was so happy... Oh, so intensely happy to not have one, but apparently two kids with her.

"Dad, I'm sorry... please do not cry... I'll go back to my room, okay?" The boy said, bringing him out of his personal world. Draco then touched his own cheek and found out that his son was right, he was crying without realizing it and he simply drew his son to him, to hug him, before he could disappear from his sight. The boy was a piece of them, of the love they shared for each other in a future and he didn't want to leave them.

"Draco? Seriously, what's wrong with you?" Hermione asked at his side, but at that moment another boy came in, causing Draco to look at him for the first time. This one was older, about nine years old and he was unquestionably a smaller copy of him, with his same white blond hair and blue-gray eyes that looked at him with wide eyes.

"Scorpius... come here." He said without thinking and while his eldest son came to him, as he was instructed, Draco smiled like never before.

"Dad, I'll let him play with us... I was not really trying to..." But Draco didn't care about their little dispute, he pulled Scorpius to him and hugged him the same way he had done with Lucian and enjoyed the feeling of being a father for a moment. He was in heaven, that was his family and a happy one at that. More tears streamed down his cheek as he knew that for that heaven to become real, he needed to return to his reality, to _his_ Hermione.

"I love you all and we'll see each other again someday..." He whispered to his family while half of him wanted to stay there, enjoying that moment for a long time. However, it was decided. "Isobel, this is really hard to leave behind, but I still want to go back to where she is waiting for me. I want to leave, now." And a moment later he returned to the dark void, once more.

"You cheated… that hand…"

"Yes, pain can bring any man to his knees or to reality for that matter… still, your tempting was quite good."

"It seems it wasn't good enough to keep you here for an eternity, Silver Star."

"Why you keep calling me that?"

"Because it is what you will be, she and her two friends will be called the Golden Trio, while you will be called the Silver Star. I really liked you, even when a child… you remained me of my own son, before his murder made me go crazy. I guess I go easy on you… Let's not see each other again."

"Deal. Bring me back, Isobel."

"Goodbye, Draco it was fun... although I did steal a bit of your life anyways." She confessed while laughing a bit and after that, he found himself looking at _his_ younger Hermione, who threw herself at him in a tight embrace, just the moment he opened his eyes.

"Welcome back, Draco... I love you." She said and kissed him and half a minute after, they left the room to disappear back to his mansion where Harry and the others were eagerly waiting for them, to end a war.

 **AN:** Buuuahaha! Sorry, no plan revealing in this chapter, it will spoil the fun of trying to figure out what it will be. LOL. Happy Father's Day, I hope you enjoyed the little father and son moment. Take care, until next time.


	16. Revealing The Plan

**Chapter Sixteen: Revealing The Plan**

 **Harry/Draco**

* * *

When Harry saw Hermione and Draco return to the mansion, an hour and a half later, he was relieved to see that they were all right, but perhaps for that reason, he had not seen what Ron saw and before either of them could say anything, Ron moved to look at Hermione before suddenly hitting Draco in the stomach. His action caused Draco to fall on his hands and knees, panting for the air he lost when Ron hit him. Harry however, moved to grab his angry friend, in case he tried to hit him again, while Hermione knelt beside Draco, to make sure he was alright.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Hermione asked, staring at the red-haired young man with a deadly look that would have frozen Ron, if he wasn't so busy trying to get away from Harry's hold and she was quite tempted to use Avis charm (the spell of birds) upon him once again.

"You are covered in blood and you ask _me_ , what's wrong with me?" Ron asked as he pushed Harry away from him.

"Huh? Blood? What the hell are you talking about? " She asked, while she rubbed Draco's back, because he still had trouble breathing.

"Just look at yourself!" And she did, and gasped in horror as she realized that Ron was quite right to say she was covered in blood. Apparently, while they were kissing, Draco had unintentionally stained her clothes with his blood, which only reminded her that Draco's wound, was still open and bleeding a little.

"Hermione, are you okay? Did he do something to you?" Harry finally asked, when he gave her a better look. Although her jacket was dark brown, he could see the stains now and it certainly looked like blood. He had trusted Malfoy before, but if he dared to do anything to her...

"Of course I'm fine and why would Draco do anything to hurt me now, when he had many opportunities to do so before? This blood is not mine, it's his... and that _idiot_ punched him without asking! Draco risked his life to find a solution to end the war and that's how you treat him?! He's not fully recovered yet, for heaven's sake and now _you_ have inflicted him more pain!" She shouted, utterly angry with Ron, who suddenly recoiled when he realized his mistake and saw that some other house elves had appeared, out of nowhere looking at him, as if they wanted to kill him, for daring to harm their master. Ron raised his hands a little, in sign of surrender, but apparently that was not enough for the elves, who came closer to him instead of moving away.

"It's okay, Hermione and also, you guys as well..." He said, looking at the angry house elves. "I suppose this was bound to happen anyway at some point, and we don't have time to fight between us now, of all times... actually, we have no time to lose." Said Draco, rising again with Hermione's help. Ginny, Luna, Neville and the rest of the Weasleys who were not with Harry and Ron, when they came back and saw Ron hit Draco, rushed to his side to find out what had happened.

"Hey, what was that? Why did you hit him?" Ginny asked first and narrowed her eyes when she saw the blood, but when she realized that it came from Draco's hand, who was holding Hermione for support, she sighed and gave her brother an unpleasant look. "Ron... Kragkor told us that a blood seal protected the room and that Hermione needed to be in contact with her blood to enter... Did you hit him because you thought the blood was from Hermione? Geez, go and apologize to Draco right now!" Harry flinched for a second with her intensity and felt guilty, the same as Ron, since he had forgotten that part as much as Ron did.

"Oh... yeah... hum... about what I did... hum... s... so... sorry about that... my bad." He said in a whisper, while suddenly founding the ground too interesting to look at Malfoy in the eyes, which only enraged Hermione more, but Draco persuaded her to give up the idea of cursing him with some spell, when he whispered to her that she should let her anger go, because they had to continue working together.

"So, Malfoy, did you manage to find the lost Horcrux?" Luna asked, changing the subject before Hermione could really hex Ron, since she was sure it was very close to happening.

"Yes, and its location was so obvious that it makes me want to slap myself... however, there is still something I have to do before going hunting Horcruxes." He said releasing Hermione and taking out his wand in a rapid movement, to point it towards the twins.

"Fred Weasley, as the absolute master of this house, I forbid you to leave this mansion by any means possible, until I say otherwise." He said and suddenly, Fred felt a few strings or more like chains, completely invisible to his eyes, but heavy to his senses, curling around his body, making him stiff for a few seconds before relaxing back to normal again.

"What the hell did you do to me, Malfoy?!" Fred yelled angrily, but before he could step forward to approach Draco, to demand an explanation, Luna laughed with humor, seemingly very amused.

"That was brilliant, Draco... I even heard some chains..." She manages to said between laughs, while Bill looked at Draco, a little impressed with the boy's mastery in advanced magic.

"Just what did he do to Fred?" George asked as he pushed his brother to see if he could still move or if he was stuck to the place. Fred, of course, moved forward by the impulse of the push, without feeling different from before.

"He did what he said, you idiot. He forbade Fred to leave this place. It is an advanced spell quite difficult to perform in a mansion so large. In a way, Draco is not directly controlling Fred, but the magic inside this place and that is quite difficult to do, since the magic itself has a certain level of self-awareness. I'm sure it requires a lot of magical power as well as complete control over the magic. Someone so young should have problems mastering such a strong spell, but he commands this place so effortlessly... you're very talented Draco Malfoy." Bill said, but Fred did not find it so impressive or amusing.

"Yeah, he is talented alright, but why in hell, am I forced to stay here? And why is it even necessary? I thought we already couldn't leave this place without his permission. So, why only me and not the rest?" A sudden silence and nervous looks among most of the surrounding people, made Fred wonder if he should know the answer, since he was sure that the others already knew what he didn't. Draco sighed before answering him.

"Firstly, personally keeping you here, is necessary in your case, since even if you are not allowed to leave without my permission, as I am sure you have already tried, you still have a well-known affinity for breaking the rules. You could end up convincing one of the elves in the house, who are allowed to leave or take people out in case of an emergency, to get you out too, with a very convincing story, that would make sense to them. Now, even they cannot get you out, since I personally had ordered the magic at work inside this house, otherwise." He started, then looking at Ginny and Ron Weasley for a second, he prepared to explain his second question.

"Now, you asked why _you_ alone and not the rest of us... well, the answer, albeit a little disturbing, is quite simple and most of us already know what it implies. If you go to Hogwarts, no matter the reason, you will be killed. Dumbledore knew it was going to happen, so he tried to change things for good. However, whatever changes we've already put in motion to alter our future, yours will remain the same if you return to Hogwarts, just like... " He stopped, realizing he was going to say Harry.

"Just like who Draco?" Luna pressed.

"Just like Snape." Draco said instead, which was not exactly a lie, but Harry knew, at the moment Malfoy avoided looking at him, that he really meant him. It was not a surprise, as he had even seen the spirits of his dead parents last night, but it was a bit difficult to have confirmation of what he already knew, he was going to die. Unconsciously, Harry moved closer to Ginny and took her hand in his, entwining their fingers, which calmed his inner turmoil somewhat.

"Well, Fred stays... but what about the rest of us? How do we end the war?" George asked in a serious tone, Fred did not know he had.

"We need to split up into different groups for this to work. The Horcrux at Hogwarts is easy to get, now that I know where it is, which, believe it or not, is within the room of requirements..."

"What?! But we were there for months..." Neville said in disbelief.

"Yeah, but back then, none of us were looking for Horcruxes, we just needed a place to practice defense spells and hide from the Carrow's and the stupid Slytherins..." Ginny started, but stopped when she realized that she had insulted the only Slytherin present in the mansion. "I'm sorry, Draco, I..."

"No need to feel sorry, I was a stupid Slytherin, so I'm not offended and you're right. The room is transformed depending on who is in need of using it, and what that person seeks at that time. Tom Riddle wanted to hide the tiara and so the room gave him a place to do it. Actually, I was right there when I needed to hide the Vanishing Cabinet to fix it, and I spent so much time there, so worried about what could happen to me and my family if I failed, that I never noticed that a Horcrux was within my reach for months."

"However, how do we approach this new problem? I am sure the room will be guarded, just in case some of the remaining students inside the castle try to escape or hide from the Death Eaters." Luna asked.

"There is only one thing to do, distractions, we need distractions. Fortunately for us, Voldemort is not aware of the destroyed Horcruxes just yet, so we will have the advantage if we act simultaneously, but it will be difficult. We have to destroy the remaining Horcruxes at the same time, otherwise it will not work because Voldemort will know for sure what we are doing and protect the snake, himself. In the worst case, he will disappear along with the snake and all possibilities of ending this war will die there. So, if any of us don't do what we were meant to do, we all pay the consequences, losing the war. As I saw it, Harry, Hermione and I, along with Bill Weasley and other volunteers are going to break into Gringotts. We can use the attacks in the cities by the Death Eaters as our cover and disguise ourselves as them. I have the mark, and I will show it, to convince the people inside that it is a genuine attack, not a break-in to a vault. We will still have our share of problems, but no matter what happens, we have to find the Hufflepuff cup inside my aunt's vault."

"So, we just wear black cloaks and do what? We cannot exactly start killing people like it will be expected from committed Death Eaters, not the goblins who work there and the vaults are heavily protected, more so when there is trouble outside..." Bill intervened.

"There is no need to kill, we all know there are many types of Death Eaters. Some, just love to destroy things and that is exactly what we will do. When people begin to protect themselves from the slight destruction, Harry, who will cover himself with the invisible cloak, will use Imperius curse to control one of the goblins, it will be easier to access the vaults and the spells protecting it, with one of them undoing them for us. Things may go wrong, but we still have to do this. Once Harry have control over a goblin, Hermione and I will join him and descend to the vaults. You just need to keep the goblins busy long enough, for us to descend to the vault. Just a few minutes should do, the rest we can handle on our own." Bill wasn't so sure of the risky plan, but he had to admit they didn't have much choice and his plan, while far from perfect, was at least… possible.

"What about Hogwarts? There's a lot of _real_ Death Eaters there..." Ron asked.

"Hogwarts will have three different groups working at the same time. The first, will find the Horcrux in the room of requirement. I saw you, Ron, Luna and some other students looking for the tiara. It will be a bit difficult to find, as there are a lot of things inside, but somehow you will manage to find the tiara, just don't destroy it yet. Once you find it, leave the room with it and regroup with those who will take care of the snake."

"Which are...?" Luna asked.

"The second group will be formed by Neville and Ginny, and they will have the task of... killing the snake with the Gryffindor sword." Harry looked daggers at Draco, when saying that.

"What?! Just the two of them? Are you crazy Malfoy?! That snake is always by his side, how will they get closer to it, without being killed?" Harry protested as his heart raced like hell, knowing that his girlfriend was going to be closer to Voldemort than any of them.

"Hermione, she still has enough Polyjuice potion for two and the magic of the elves can make it last longer than usual. Dobby will bring here a hair of the Carrow's, one of each, that will help them move among the Death Eaters without being caught. Voldemort is a powerful wizard, but he is not almighty, it will work."

"No! I'm going to Hogwarts and Ginny can take my place in Gringotts." He demanded, but Ginny squeezed his hand, already entwined with hers, to calm him a little.

"Harry, is sweet that you want me safe, it really is... but I can do this. I am committed to this cause as much as you are. I _want_ to do this."

"No. I refuse."

"Harry, please. Just trust me... I'm not afraid of him..."

"He almost killed you last time!"

"No, he wanted _Draco_ to kill me, but he didn't, he saved me instead. Besides, I will not be alone, Neville will be with me too, and he's one of the bravest guys I know." Hearing that, Neville could not help but feel proud of himself and grateful for her words, they meant a lot to him.

"I'll protect her with my life, Harry, you know that." Neville said, approaching. He could not deny that he was afraid, then again, he had lost so much because of Voldemort, that it would be his pleasure to be part of his fall, an important one.

"Come on Harry... we can do this... please." Ginny said, giving him a light kiss on the lips, which didn't convince him, but he enjoyed feeling her soft warm lips, over his.

"Come on man, she's more than cable to do it, we all know how fierce she can be..." Seamus said, approaching, as he had heard them talk, almost from the beginning. "Also, I want in too..."

"Me too..." Said Cho Chang and a few other DA members and Harry sighed. _The fools..._

"Hey, what about me? What part will I play in this?" George asked with a wicked smile. He wanted a juicy part, since Fred was out of action for his own good.

"That will be the third group, the ones who will keep the Death Eaters busy while the others find the Horcrux. You'll do what you do best... cause as much chaos inside the castle as you want. If I remember correctly, you and your brother did wonderfully before leaving school... Umbridge just loved it, it was written all over her face..." Draco said humorously, remembering how angry the woman was with the twins, which made both twins laugh like never before.

"I like this new Malfoy... even after he chained me here." Fred said to his brother between laughs, who nodded in agreement. Although Draco was pleased with the approval, he felt rather strange. He never had that kind of friendship with Crabbe or Goyle, not a one so free, honest and real anyways, so Draco felt lost for a moment, which made Hermione smiles in return.

"About the timing for the destruction of the Horcruxes, we will use the coins. When each group finds one, write it on the coin, for the rest to know and when we have the Gringotts and Hogwarts ready for their destruction, then you prepare to kill the snake. As I saw it, when that time comes, we'll all be at Hogwarts and ready to face Voldemort."

"I will give more details before we leave, but now we have to find some more students who are willing to go with us. Volunteers need to know how to defend themselves and how to cast a Patronus and, above all, they need to understand that it will be a very dangerous task. The elves, of course, will help them distract the Death Eaters, but it is not a guarantee of safety by all means. Make sure they accept, knowing fully that they will risk their lives as much as the rest of us. "

"Well, most of the DA members are willing to help no matter the risk. Most of us were already risking our lives going against the Carrow's, so finding more people shouldn't be that hard. I'll go gather some more…" Seamus said, moving away to find more DA members, Cho Chan followed him, to aid him with the recruitment.

"About you-know-who…" Ron begins.

"We will not face him alone, members of the Order will be there too. Your parents and bothers are currently at Hogsmaede, so they will be there to help you as well. Kragkor..."

"Yes, Master?" The elf asked, although he already knew what he needed to do.

"Go meet with Dobby and bring us the Carrow's hairs and make sure they are out of action for a while."

"Of course, Master." He said and was gone right after.

"Hermione..." He looked at her.

"Yes, Draco?" She asked back and he unconsciously looked down at his hand, because with all honestly, it still hurt like hell.

"Can you heal this wound for me?" Draco asked showing her the open wound.

"Oh, I'm sorry... I'll heal you now, just a second..." He said while she reached for the bottle of Dittany in her magically enchanted bag. As she did so, Harry and the others scattered to find more people willing to help them, leaving them on their own.

"Hermione..." He whispered, as she begins heal his wound.

"Mmm?"

"You really need to change clothes. I hate to say it, because I was the one who stained your clothes, but... it's... a little..."

"Gross? Disturbing? I know... I'm going to change after this." She assured him, while pleased that this time, the potion was working on him, as it should.

"That's good..."

"Draco, what did you saw while you were inside the living stone? Can you tell me?" She asked with curiosity.

"I saw our future, yours and mine, united." He said while smiling at her.

"And...? Come on Draco, I need more than that... I want details..."

"Of course you need more, but I will tell you everything after we win this war..."

"That's not fair..."

"But I assure you it will be worth it... very worth it..." He said as he gave her a light kiss on the lips, causing some of the nearby students to murmur about their unexpected relationship. Someone dared to say that the relationship between them was one made in hell, but he didn't mind, since he already knew otherwise. It was a relationship made in heaven, or at least that was what it seemed to him when he glanced a little at his future.

"Go change and prepare the potion, Kragkor and Dobby will be here soon." Draco told her, and she did as she was told. Draco then took the opportunity to call Harry and Neville aside, since Ginny Weasley was also busy looking for volunteers. He told them to follow him to a nearby room, where they would be alone.

"What is it Malfoy?" Neville asked a bit nervous, but Harry knew what Draco was going to tell them.

"Voldemort is waiting for Harry and me inside the Slytherin chamber, the password is more than obvious, just say his name. When we find the Horcrux in Gringotts we will go directly to Hogwarts, where Harry will face Voldemort, alone." _Yes, I was definitely right_ , thought Harry.

"He is going to kill me, right?" Harry asked bluntly, which surprised Neville, because his face showed horror, but Draco was far too calm.

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"What?! Hey, we can't let that happen!" Neville shouted.

"Longbotton, I called you here too, so you will understand one thing. Harry has to be killed by Voldemort himself, for a good reason. Apparently, when Voldemort tried to kill you when you were a baby and failed, because of your mother sacrifice, he unknowingly turned you into a Horcrux as well." Harry's eyes widened, as he honestly didn't expect that one.

"What?!" Neville shouted again, taken aback by the new information.

"So, for Voldemort to be human again, you must let him kill you... However, I believe that when Voldemort uses the killing curse upon you, he will only kill the Horcrux part within you, the part that had bound you to him for years. You know what I mean, right?" And he knew the meaning. Actually, that will explain a lot of things, like the reason he was able to talk in Parseltongue and the inner visions he has of Voldemort doing something.

"Yes, I know what you mean."

"Then you also must know, that his curse will not truly kill you, only the part of him that he left in you by accident. Still, Voldemort will ask Longbotton, disguised as Amycus Carrow, to see if you're dead. Longbotton will know you are still alive, but he will give him confirmation and when Voldemort asks him to carry you to the great hall, he will agree and do as he say. Most of will be inside the great hall by then and seen your lifeless body will have a great impact among us and he will rejoice in the desperation he will see. Is then, Longbotton when he will be most vulnerable and the moment when you _need_ to kill the snake. Only then Neville, remember that and the rest will be history…"

"But what about Ginny? She will be devastated when…"

"Ginny Weasley will play her part very convincingly in front of Voldemort, he will not suspect her and therefore he will not suspect you either Neville, that's her task... However, when we return to Hogwarts, she will be taken back to the mansion, I will make sure of that, so the plan will run smoothly. She will not be there to watch Harry be killed by Voldemort." Harry sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Draco… I would not want her to see it."

"There is still a chance we all fail Harry, but if we do this right, you both will have your happy ending."

"Then. Let's do our best to make it happen." Harry said extending his hand, which Draco took, to seal their commitment.

"One more thing Harry… let's had a friendly duel again, you need to be the true master of the Elder Wand, come and disarm me… if you can, that is…" Draco said, quickly pulling out his wand. Harry smiled at his challenge and also pulled out his, which had been provided by Draco, as his, had broken in Mr. Lovegood's disastrous rescue.

"That will be a piece of cake, Draco… piece... of… cake…" Draco laughed.

"We'll see, Harry... we'll... see..." Harry laughed too.

"Seriously, these two are getting along well... Geez…" Neville whispered humorously, as they even counted numbers as they walked in opposite directions before confronting each other. _They seem to be having fun._ Neville thought, just before the duel began and end in seconds, the winner was obvious, but the loser didn't care, it was necessary for him to lose it anyways.

Fifteen minutes later, they were ready to leave, Draco had glanced at the volunteers, discarding those he knew were more likely to die and after making sure the coins were working properly and everyone knew what they had to do in more detail, they were ready to face their destinies. Draco took Hermione's hands and a second later, they all appeared in a solitary alley, near Gringotts, where they would soon begin their part.

"This is it, are you ready?" Draco asked as he put on his black hood and mask in place.

"Yes..." They all said at the same time, since there was no turning back.

 **AN:** _Nightmares Under The Full Moon_ , my new story: Five years after the war, on a stormy night, both Hermione and Draco experience a set of nightmares at the same time, making them feel restless. The Golden Trio was to be killed by a masked man with a dark cloak and then the world would become a place of chaos. Who is the masked man and what's his purpose? They need to find the answer before it's too late. AU, Dramione. Publish.


	17. Author Message

To all dear readers out there, my sincere apologies for the slow updates in all my stories in both fandoms, Ghost Hunt and Harry Potter. Unfortunately, the updates will be hold for a longer period, as I'M one of the thousands of people who lose their home in to the huracan Maria. We don't have electricity, nor internet or communication sistems. We are recovering, one step at the time, but it will be take long months to be back to something similar to normalcy. To distract myself for all this nightmare, I will try to write a bit everyday, until at least one chapter of one of my stories is finish. Please, be a little patient, my home right now is a camping tent and most of my day is work (thanks God, I still have one) and then some more work at home, cleaning and reconstructing. Thanks for your patience. I'm from Puerto Rico and I thank the many countries that have help mine with this natural disaster. God bless you all. Hope to see you again. Thank you all! Take care and be happy always. ^_^


	18. Gringotts And Dragons

**Chapter Eighteen: Gringotts And Dragons**

 **Kragkor**

* * *

Chaos. That was the word who would perfectly describe what Kragkor was watching when discretely moving toward the wizard bank of Gringotts, which was good for what the Master had in mind. Apparently, many wizards and witches, feared that Voldemort had finally manage to rise to the top and feared he would take their possessions away for his own evil purposes. The result was of course, a world of commotion inside the bank, in where many wealthy families were trying to secure their most valuable possessions or like the Malfoy family, their hidden dark legacy they were not willing to give to the Dark Lord.

Not all rich families, especially those with an ancient history, devoted themselves to Voldemort. Most of those families have already in their possession some dark magical objects that could bring the world to their knees. They just lacked the desire to do so or find it too troublesome. Just like the ancestors of Master Draco, managing the play off-stage, was way easier and less complicated while having all the benefits easily handle to their perfect hands.

In such a state of pandemonium, their task fitted what the Master had expected, just perfectly. No one would find odd that a group of 'Death Eaters' would suddenly arrive to increase the turmoil, but the contrary. They were expecting something like that to happen in any moment, which explained the rush to secure their wealth, before it could be stolen from either Voldemort himself or any other unscrupulous or ambitious Death Eater who want more that what he have. Kragkor smiled, oh so mischievously and with flick of his finger he signal the others elves to go in as much unnoticed as they could, then he disappeared from the glorious chaos to go back to his waiting Master.

 **Draco**

* * *

"Draco, are you sure you can still keep up with this? Your hand is shaking a bit." Hermione asked him with worry in her voice. He had been going through a lot of bad stuff that was simply amazing he was still standing. It was true that she had given him something for the pain before leaving, but he must be exhausted by now.

"I will not lie to you, I'm honestly almost completely drain of energy. The living stone really took a toll on me, I can feel it in every step I take to move forward. Still, this is something I have to do, regardless of how tired I am. Besides, we all are in the same boat, as I'm sure Harry and you are also tired as well. While I was sick, you have very little rest while taking care of me." He looked at her trough the holes of his white mask and squeezed her hand in reassurance. "Don't worry, I will hold for a bit longer. When this is all over, I can rest for as long as I need." Although he couldn't see her face, he had a feeling she smiled.

Just then, Kragkor came back with a beaming smile, he haven't seen since he was a kid. In a way it was a bit creepy, yet he felt relived as he was sure that such a smile only meant that the conditions were just right and they have the perfect opportunity to do their task.

"Master, it's good to go." Kragkor said, while the others looked a bit nervous.

"Alright then. Harry, be careful when inside. We will be unable to see where you are, while hiding under the cloak of invisibility. You will have to give us a sign when you manage to charm the goblin." Draco instructed.

"Don't worry, I will let you know." Harry said from somewhere close to Hermione's right.

"We will keep the goblins as much distracted as we can, but they may discover you halfway. There are many spells that protects the vaults, so you need to be on your guard at all times. You may even face a dragon, deep down, it's a blind one that react to noise, but is still a full dragon, beware of it. It had been kept chained for far too long, so it's a bit… cranky." Bill warned them.

"Just great, another dragon to add at our list of huge problems…" Harry whispered and Hermione tried to get a hold on him, but failed, as her hand had grasped only the air, a few inches from his shoulder.

"You are not alone this time Harry… we can handle a blind dragon." She said with conviction, which involuntary make him smile.

"Sure we can, Hermione… sure we can…" He repeated.

"Then let's go. No matter what, we must leave with the cup in our possession or not leave at all." Draco said and they headed to their destination, Death Eaters way (sending curses left and right with careful aim). Draco broke the door with a mild blasting spell and he enter the bank with the confidence of someone who had experience in terrorizing people. For a second, the persons inside the bank stood still, somewhere between shock and horror and although it lasted for just a second, it was long enough for him to rise his dark marked hand, who could clearly be distinguish with the light coming from the chandeliers and then it all begin.

"For the glory of Lord Voldemort, all of you should bow to him!" Draco yelled, not minding the small shivers some of the students have when openly naming Voldemort's name. Although he had explained that the trace in the name didn't worked on marked Death Eaters, as they were expected to _fully_ name him, it was still a bit unnerving hear him yell it so openly. Only he was able to say his name outside the guards of his home, which prevented the trace. Still, the shivers looked to others as excitement, which only increased the panic.

He blasted the center chandelier, calculating that the damage done from the impact was in fact minimum, as there was no one directly below it, nor close enough to cause serious harm to anyone and the result was instantaneous. Someone yelled _Death Eaters_ and a lot of more screaming followed. Behind him, the others follow his example and begin their own destruction, always making sure no one was seriously injured in the process. Of course, they had to avoid spells as well, as some people stood to fight back, as well as the goblins who wanted to protect the bank. Still, unnoticed to most, the infiltrated house elves were causing their own damage as they clear the way for Harry, while redirection spells that could potentially harm any of the students who volunteer or someone else.

Bill Weasley knew better than anyone how the goblins worked when in emergencies, so it was easier for him to sabotage their efforts to secure the bank. In the middle of exchanging spells and running, avoiding blasted wood from the counters and other things, he watched as Hermione and Draco suddenly disappeared behind a counter after a particular heavy blast and never rise again. He worry at first, fearing they were seriously injured, but soon enough he watched with some amusement as a certain goblin headed for the door that lead underground in a kind of daze and he knew that Harry has succeeded in his task, taking both Hermione and Draco down with him. It would take a few minutes to reach the vaults and then brake in, so he was determine to give them as much time as he could, before retreating back to the mansion with the help of the hidden elves, still protecting them. He was more than glad to have their alliance, otherwise their mission would had been harder to accomplish.

"Good luck guys…" He whispered and focus on his task. He had to admit that the whole bunch were something else and he could not help but to admire the determination of the youngsters that have taken the fate of the world in their shoulders, risking everything in the process and he was proud. Very proud of each one of them, including his little sister and Ron.

 **Harry**

* * *

After covering both Hermione and Draco with his cloak of invisibility when they throw themselves to the floor to avoid a blasting spell, somehow they have manage to reach the underground entrance in one piece, although both Draco and Hermione had a few wounds here and there that were bleeding, fortunately, none of them were near serious. Kragkor was unable to go with them as the underground caves seems to have an enchantment they could not cross, yet he assure Draco they will reunite with him as soon as they were out, because of the tracing they had put in him.

The goblin he enchanted seems oblivious of anything else but to the orders he gave him to take them down to the Lestrange vault and so they begin to travel down the dark caves at a frightening speed. Just when they thought everything was going well and that for once, something was going according to plan, they passed a waterfall that drenched them all to the core and everything fell apart from there on. They stooped just a bit further from the waterfall and an alarm went off with a penetrating noise, taking them by surprise.

Suddenly they found themselves in a free fall, hundreds of meters from the dark stone floor. Harry yelled his heart out unable to do anything else and so did Draco, yet Hermione kept herself focus on the one spell that would save their lives, unlike her brand new screaming boyfriend and her best friend. She pointed her wand at the floor and yelled _Aresto Momentum,_ the very same spell Dumbledore used to slow down Harry when he fell from his broom in the Quidditch match against the Hufflepuff's. They all slowed speed, suddenly halting a few meters from the floor and landing not so gently over it, yet not strong enough to be injured.

None of them moved for a moment as they all processed with the rush of adrenaline, what had just happen. They panted for air for a second and Harry almost hugged Hermione for her quick thinking, but decide against it. They were so close to die and yet panic was the only thing inside his head as they fell and he guessed it was the same for Draco who looked as pale as a ghost. Unlike him, Draco however, didn't hesitate to come closer to Hermione, who was now sat in the cold floor of the dark cave and took her face on his hands giving her a kiss full in the mouth.

"Oh you beautiful fearless, smart girl, I'm so glad to have you…" Then he laughed almost hysterically, making the rest follow his example. It had been a very close call, if it wasn't for Hermione, keeping herself calm enough to quickly act. It wasn't that she didn't felt fear while falling, but that the very thought of dying, kept her with a clear mind, focus on survival. She had been acting of survival instincts for a while now and she was just glad to have acted as such.

"That was too close… Thanks Hermione…" Harry whisper after his heart begin to bit more normally inside his chest.

"Let's not do that again anytime soon…" Draco whisper back, as he looked up.

"Agree… what happen? What went wrong?" Harry asked, still a bit confuse of how they end up falling in a blink of an eye.

"They had active the security spells against thieves…" Draco answer, passing a hand through his wet hair to move the long bangs out of the way. He had to admit that it was getting longer these days and harder to keep it in check.

"Who are you? Why are you down here? Thieves!" The goblin yelled and Harry wasted no time in cursing him again.

"We should be going… who knows what else had been trigger…" Draco said, while he stood.

"Yeah…" Hermione said, taking Draco's hand in hers. He was still shaking a little, so she just wanted to make sure he was still holding on.

Soon, they were on their way to the vaults again, although more alert of sudden spells. Luckily for them, their walk toward the vaults was clear of more traps until they reached a wider area in wish a huge white dragon was chained. Hermione pressed a bit closer to Draco, while Harry sighed. Why it has to be a dragon of all things? He barely survived the last encounter with one of them and he had a broom to fly away from it at that time. Right now, they were grounded, exhausted, wet and with a chaos above their heads with no way to go back up.

The goblin took a bell from a corner and the sound of it make the dragon mad, yet give them a safe pass toward their goal as it retreated away from the noise. They walked behind the gobbling while giving the dragon nervous glances. None of them wanted to face the dragon, even if it was a blind one. Harry focus in the path ahead of him and was glad to leave the dragon behind, as they stood in front of a huge door that looked quite old and intimidating.

"Open the vault." Harry order the goblin and he comply. They watched at the mechanism keeping the door securely close, lose itself and the door open. Harry expected to see quite a lot of dark artifacts everywhere, yet the Lestrange's vault was surprisingly… normal. Of course, it was full of gold and valuable things, but it didn't looked remarkably scary, as he expected.

"Make sure not to touch anything. It's all enchanted to multiply by touch. Hermione, take the sword out, so Harry can use it to safely take the cup." Draco urged once inside the vault of his aunt and as Hermione summon the sword from inside her enchanted bag, Harry took a better look around. They were not sure of which cup was the one they were looking for, as there were so many of them all around. Still, Harry's sight rested on a particular one at a farther corner of the vault.

He took his glasses off and replace them with the ones Draco had given him, the one that could see trough spells and find the one they were looking was exactly the one that had attract his attention, just seconds before. He could see the dark smoke like figure of Tom Riddle smirking at him, with a lot of malice coming out from him in waves.

"That one…" Harry pointed at the cup, switching his glasses once more and taking the sword Hermione handle to him. They carefully approached the shelf in were the cup was placed at the very top and just when Harry was about to reach it with the tip of the sword, a loud crashing noise make them all look back.

To their horror, the goblin that was still dazed by the _Imperio_ curse had accidently stumble with something in a nearby table, sending it to the floor in were the object begin to multiply, making other things multiply as well at a frightening speed.

"Damn it! Harry take the cup and let's get out of here!" Harry turned again to reach the cup, when pain hit him hard. It was a burning sensation coming from the sea of multiplying objects.

"Draco!" Hermione yelled trying to reach him as the door closed behind the goblin that regained full control of himself in the middle of the chaos, trapping them inside.

"Bloody hell!" Harry yelled as he tried to keep the cup up, without touching it. "Hermione!" He yelled, yet there was nothing she could do to blast a heavy enchanted door. They will be crushed by the mass of objects way before she could even make a small crack on the door. Draco ignored the burning all over his lower half and pointed his wand at the door, as the mass of things was reaching his thorax. Although he was not too pleased with casting dark magical spells that could drain him faster than he should aloud, the situation called for the one he learned from Bellatrix Lestrange herself, when he first became a Death Eater by force more than by choice and she had train Goyle, Crabbe and him in the dark arts.

" _Infenda Verkum!"_ He yelled and the thick door was blasted away by a no less than shocking shot of insanely intense hot black flames, which extinguish shortly after Draco yelled another spell at them. Hermione had to dig her way to Draco, as right after, the boy struggle to stay on his feet's. Still, they manage to get out, while safely retrieving the cup that Hermione secured back in her bag.

"Draco, are you okay?" She asked worriedly, when he fell to his knees once out.

"Not really… but I will… it takes a lot… of magic… casting that… and extinguish it… right after casting it. It's a cursed flame… very dangerous… It consume whatever it touches to nothingness…" And true enough, were it should be the thick heavy door, there was only ashes now. Hermione was more than impressed, yet she didn't have the time to ask about such a powerful dangerous spell, as a blasting spell almost hit them. It seemed that the goblin asked for reinforcement once he lock them in.

They retreated to behind a wall, but there was no way out. If they go back a bit more, then they will be at the mercy of the dragon, who was now quite mad with the extra noise. Harry and Hermione fight back for a bit, yet they knew they needed to get out, not only because they could get killed, but also because failing was not an option they were willing to accept. Hermione looked back and saw the enraged dragon. It had its back to them and suddenly an insane idea crossed her mind. Desperate times called for desperate measure, after all.

"Can you run, Draco? Just a few meters should do…" Hermione asked while Harry wonder what was on her mind.

"As if I had another choice. Where to? There is no scape…"

"We have a way out, just follow my lead." She said while running right toward the back of the white dragon. Both Draco and Harry cursed under their breath in shock when they saw her climb the dragons back as it was the most natural thing to do in the world.

"All be damn, she is far too reckless sometimes. Both of them actually…" Harry whisper just before following her example, right after her and Draco. As soon as Harry was sat, Hermione blasted the chain that kept the dragon grounded.

"Fly away! You are free now!" She yelled and miraculously enough, the dragon did just that and it worked its way up, sending flames here and there in his fury. Soon, they came atop an open cave and the dragon open its wings to fly to freedom, taking them with him.

"I hate to say it Draco, but I don't envy you at all… Make sure to never piss off Hermione again or she will definitely skin you alive, she is fearless…" Harry said humorously.

"I heard that Harry!" He flinched, yet Draco laughed.

"That I'm still alive after insulting her so many times is nothing short of a miracle…" Draco agree.

"I heard that Draco!" She yelled looking back at him with a kind of intensity that spoke him to the core.

"I promise Hermione to be nothing but completely devoted to whatever you wish of me from here on…" He smiled weakly.

"We'll see… hey, don't dare to fall, okay?" She demanded, hoping he will hold on for a bit longer before completely faint in exhaustion.

"Don't worry, I will not let you down until is all over… somehow…" He added and she smiled back at him.

"Good, we are almost reaching the end…" _The end, the end, the end_ … Harry repeated inside his head. The end in which he was going to be killed by Voldemort. He shudder at the thought and wonder what will feel like to die by a curse. Will it hurt or he would die without feeling anything? What would happen next? Will he revive as Draco suggested?

"Harry, you okay?" Draco asked, while looking back at him.

"Yeah, just thinking…" He said.

"Don't think too much of it. I'm quite positive you will have your happy ending with your girlfriend." He said and Harry felt a bit better.

"I hope so… What about you and Hermione?" He asked curiously.

"Us too, if the lady luck stay with us for a bit longer." He smiled and could only imagine what kind of future they could have after the war. They felt silent for what seems like hours until the dragon descended close enough over a lake, for them to jump in. The water was freezing cold, yet it remained them that they were still alive. They swan to the shore and let themselves rest over it for a few minutes before making the attempt to move again.

"We did it guys… Oh God, we just did it! We got the Horcrux!" She said laughing, coming closer to Draco and planting a fast kiss over his cold lips, then disheveling his blond hair, that was still falling at the side of his face.

"Yeah, you were awesome Hermione, but please, let's not ride at the back of any dragon ever again…" He said, letting her help him stand up. She laughed.

"Please Hermione, I agree with Draco for once. No more dragons indeed…" Harry repeated, standing up too.

"You are a bunch of scardy cats." She accused them while smiling.

"Well, I am a Slytherin and we are not known for bravery…" He said planting a light kiss on her wet forehead.

"I wonder if the sorting hat will put you back in Slytherin as you are now." She said while looking for dry clothes for them to change inside her bag.

"Sure it will, it's in my blood, the same way Gryffindor is in the both of you. Now, we should reunite with the others in Hogwarts. Kragkor!" He yelled and soon, the small elf was in front of him once more.

"Yes, Master?" The elf asked.

"Did everything went well with the others? Is everyone safe?" He asked while changing his shirt for a black, dry one. He also put on a black jacket on top of it.

"Oh yes Master, everything went well and no one was seriously hurt. We keep them safe Master, as you instruct us. We are kind of having fun, Master. Helping others while not doing home shores." Draco laughed.

"I bet you are indeed having fun. Go back and tell the others that we should regroup with the ones at Hogwarts. We will meet at the Hog's Head, then we will go inside the castle and end this war for good."

"Of course, Master. We should meet again soon. Stay safe until then…" And he disappeared. Soon after they too disappeared to meet their final struggle to change their fate for good. He only hoped that everything turn out for the best this time around, as they don't have any other chance to change things back.

 **AN:** To all my wonderful, dear readers, my deepest thanks for your kind words and deep encouragement. It **all** meant a lot to me and gave the strength to keep moving forward. It's hard, but certainly not impossible. To you, dear Wolfstar46, I welcome you to this story, I'm glad you like the story so far. THANK YOU ALL! I hope you come to enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know is not completely original, but this was one of my favorite parts in the books, so I let it stay mostly as it was originally. Yet, for those Naruto fans, I kind of based Draco's black flames in Sasuke's Amaterasu's (or so I hope it was what it called, it's being a while since I watched the anime, my bad if his black flames are named differently). A late happy thanksgiving for those who celebrate it. Take good care of yourselves and live the life with no regrets. Until the next chapter, take care! Happy Christmas's, it just begun the best festivity of the year! Thanks again. ^_^


	19. Talking Hat's And Lost Horcruxes

**Chapter Nineteen: Talking Hats And Lost Horcruxes**

 **Neville**

* * *

The house elves had taken care or the real Carrow's siblings, assuring them that they will not interfere any longer. He was too nervous to ask what they did to them, but unlike him Ginny, was having a great time. She had make some kind of meditation before drinking the potion and after taking the appearance of Alecto Carrow, just like Draco had told him, she was completely in character. Even he was a little scared of her evil grin when practicing it in the bath mirror. He wished he could be that confident in his new role, but he was almost panicking by now. One thing was facing a bunch of Slytherin students and another to face Voldemort himself.

"Don't worry Neville, we can do this. Just follow my lead, there is no reason to fear. Harry and the others depend on us doing our parts well, so let's not fail them." Ginny said slightly hugging him.

"You are right. Don't worry Ginny, I will do my part, just as planned." He said, already feeling more confident.

"Good, now let's go." She said giving him another small hug. Following Draco's instructions they go down to the Slytherin chambers in which Voldemort awaited them. When first entering the cold chamber, both of them were a bit intimidated by the Dark Lord presence, but Ginny was quick to recover. She have no doubts that that man, as powerful, cruel and heartless as he was, was going to be defeated very soon. She had a world of faith in Harry and she knew he will not let them down, so no matter what happen, she will keep her façade for as long as necessary. She didn't feared Voldemort and she didn't vow down to him before, so she was not going to begin now.

Behind her, Neville had make his resolution. He could not fail Harry and Draco, not Ron and Luna and even less to the twins who patiently waited for their turn to act. He was a proud member of the Gryffindor house and bravery was something they all have and he was no exception. He will play his part as well as he could and help his friends and the world to get rid of their biggest threat.

"Alecto, Amycus, I'm glad you are finally back. I have a special task for the two of you. Soon, both Potter and Draco Malfoy will come to Hogwarts to save their friends. I want you to bring them to me as soon as they arrive. If they resist, you are free to use whatever means necessary to bring them both to me, but don't kill them. That will be my pleasure, I care not for the mudblood, not for the blood traitor, you can dispose of those as you desire and I know that you want the girl to toy with, right?" Voldemort said, looking and Ginny, who smiled evilly, with some disgusting pleasure.

"Of course, my Lord. I will make sure she is properly punished before killing her." Ginny said, which make Voldemort nod in approval. He was sat in front of the Slytherin fireplace, although his snake was nowhere to be seen.

"Just bring Potter and Malfoy to me." Lord Voldemort said to them in his imposing voice that expect no less but pure obedience.

"Of course my Lord. It will be my pleasure to bring them to you and we will take care of the rest." Ginny said, with another evil grin that make Neville proud. She could have a successful carrier as an awesome actress, once Voldemort was defeated.

"Excellent, now go. They will be here very soon…" And with a slight vow, both of them go out of the chamber. At first, they just stood there half in shock that they had dare to face him and live, but after a few minutes and no one coming to chase them, they were free to move as they pleased. Somehow, they had manage to fool the Lord. They still have a few things to do, so they walked toward the Great Hall. They needed to know just how the teachers were doing and if they all were safe, giving the circumstances.

Once they arrived and saw the 'hostages' Voldemort had no care in using against Harry and the others, they find out that there were not only Slytherin students, but a few Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students as well. It was a bit surprising at first, because they thought all students had been evacuated. However, the circumstances of those left behind were unknown or why the house elves had left them behind. Ginny approached Minerva McGonagall, which looked at her with open hatred.

"Hello there, Minerva… did you miss us? I bet you did. Actually, I have quite the surprise for you, right Amycus?" Ginny asked while pointing at her with her wand. To be honest, even he was beginning to wonder if the girl had been possessed by the original, yet he knew better. Draco had been right on the spot when saying she will do her part well, which make him relax.

"Of course, sister. Let's have some privacy, shall we?" He asked back, feeling more confident to do his part now.

"What, can't do the torture in front of kids? I will be surprise indeed…" She almost spat the words.

"Now, now, Minerva… torture is for less troublesome traitors, you have a very special kind of punishment. I will be honest, what am I thinking is too mess up for little sissy Slytherin's. You there!" Ginny pointed at one of the Slytherin seniors which were probably put in charge if no one else was around. Most Death Eaters were waiting for Harry's group in Hogsmaede. It wasn't exactly pleasant, even for those fully committed to be around Dementors, which were now free to wonder the castle, with absolute orders not to harm the ones Voldemort had chosen.

"We are expecting visits, as I'm sure you already know, so no one is allow to leave this place. We will return shortly, so make sure none of these students are harmed while we are gone… we got plans for them. I'm I clear?" She asked, in such an intimidating tone, than even some students from Hufflepuff flinched in worry at her words.

"Yes. We will make sure no one will leave." The senior student said and Ginny nodded in approval, then, taking Professor McGonagall by the arm, she half drag her a bit out of the Hall.

"I may be old, but I assure you, I can walk perfectly fine on my own…" Minerva said with a dignifying tone, once out of hearing ears.

"Oh, sorry about that Professor, it had to be convincing… otherwise we all will be in huge troubles." Ginny apologize, gaining a raised eyebrow from her transfiguration teacher.

"What do you mean?" Minerva asked a bit confusing.

"Just a moment Professor…" Neville said, guiding her to the nearest classroom. Once in there, Ginny casted a spell, so no one would be able to hear them.

"What's the mining of this? Had you finally snap from madness?" The woman asked, not sure of what to expect from the pair of nut-heads.

"Well, the thing is Professor, that we are not really the Carrow siblings. Actually, I'm Neville Longbottom and she is none other than Ginny Weasley." Neville explained.

"Good Lord, you really had gone mad…" Minerva whisper in disbelieve.

"Seriously Professor, Neville is telling you the true. Trust me, we had… Oh hell, I think she will believe Dobby more than us."

"Come one Ginny, Dobby is kind of busy with Ron and Luna's group."

"Just look at her, she kind of think we are a pair of nut-heads…"

"To be honest I can't blame her, you were really convincing out there. The way you spoke to you-know-who was fearless…"

"Wait… are you truly my students?" The Professor asked now completely shocked, now certain it was them. No real Death Eater will call Voldemort you-know-who.

"Yeah, a troublemaker Weasley at your service…" Ginny said theatrically, with a low bow.

"My goodness, child… had you gone mad meeting with Vo..."

"Sorry Professor, no names here. The enchantments in Malfoy's secret manor is strong enough to deflect the tracing and since we are not real Death Eaters, we are not allowed to say his full name." Ginny explained. Before, Seamus had asked Draco why he could said Voldemort's name without problems, but his response was kind of simple. Voldemort had his mark burned into their skins, there was no need to put them a further trace in them. He already had a way to summon them.

"I know that somehow this should not surprise me, but how did you manage a complete transfiguration? Even your voices sounds the same. With your current level, you shouldn't be able to do this kind advance magic." Minerva asked.

"Well, there is nothing Hermione Granger can't do when in need of it. She make the Polyjuce potion for us a while ago. Actually, she had been doing it since… what was it? Second year? Third?" Minerva laughed at that and despite their appearances, she moved to hug her students.

"I'm so glad you are alright. I feared the worst when I hear that the Dark Lord had taken you…" She said, feeling less tired and more relieved than ever.

"That was a close one… still, Snape was killed when protecting Draco and Hermione." Neville said, with a glimpse of sadness.

"We were all wrong about him, but maybe now he is resting in peace. Now, tell what happen and leave nothing out." She said.

"Hum… Professor, it's kind of a long story and we don't know how much time we had left before the others complete their parts…"

"Yeah… we need to make sure the rest of the students are going to be safe. Harry is coming and so the war will begin. Where is your wand?" Neville asked.

"They took it from me. All of our wands, actually." She responded.

"Do you know where they took them?" Neville asked again.

"My guess, is they took them to the Headmaster office. I heard Alecto suggesting it. Only very few students know the password."

"Bloody idiots… I was hoping not to go there anytime soon." Ginny said sighing.

"It's kind of unavoidable now. We better hurry, just like _he_ said, they will be here any moment now." Neville said.

"Yep. We follow you, Professor… but… I kind of have to escort you with my wand…"

"I understand Ginny Weasley. Worry not, let's hurry and you can tell me everything on the way there."

"Right…" And they follow McGonagall to the Headmaster office, while answering her many questions as best as they could. Once inside the office they quietly looked for the wands. Two Headmaster had been killed one after the other and the place felt odd, like there was something heavy in the air itself. Maybe it was sorrow, or perhaps it was just his imagination, nevertheless, the place was empty, as not even the portraits have their usual owners whispering among them. Not even Dumbledore.

"Professor… are there some spells that can protect the castle somehow?" Ginny asked. "We need as much help as we can."

"There are many spells that can guard the castle and once I have my wand back I will activate some, however, I'm afraid the strongest spells needs more than a few wizards to fully cover the castle."

"Oh…" Ginny said, still looking for the wands. Neville however, found himself face to face with the sorting hat.

"Hey, are you awake?" Neville asked the hat, in hope that the thing could tell them were the wands had been hidden.

"A hat never sleep boy." The hat responded coming back to life.

"So… do you…"

"I'm just a hat. I know nothing about lost wands…"

"Then how?"

"I read minds, just like I'm reading yours. It seems to me that you are lacking something that you should have." The hat said making Neville frown in confusion.

"Huh? What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

"A fang will take longer to kill the snake, it will be faster if you slice its head with the sword." He advised.

"The sword of Gryffindor? I… I don't have it. Hermione have it in her magical bag." He whisper.

"Don't be a fool boy, the sword of Gryffindor belongs to all, not to one particular member of the house. If you are in need, you can summon the sword from me as well, like Potter did once."

"Seriously? That will be helpful. I mean, if Harry doesn't need it more."

"Potter's fate will fade away soon, he has no need of it now."

"Oh… so, it's really going to happen? I was hoping that Draco's had seen that part wrongly…" He whisper, making sure that Ginny was out of earshot.

"I have known about this ever since he put me on his head. There are some things that cannot be changed, no matter how hard you try."

"But Malfoy's destiny had definitely changed. He is one of us now, something's can be changed." He insisted.

"The boy had a few open paths for him since childhood. He was once one of you long ago, before his parents filled his head with all kinds of prejudices. If I had been put over his head when he was seven, I would had yell either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, despite all the Slytherin's in his family. The boy didn't born with a Slytherin disposition, something that I'm sure Lucius Malfoy found unacceptable."

"So he will be a Gryffindor now, if you had the chance to place him again?" Neville asked even more curiously.

"The boy still see himself as a Slytherin and choices are what I respect the most. For that very reason I put Potter in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. He had such a strong connection with the house, I have a hard time not placing him there. He beg me no to place him in Slytherin, so I put him on his second best. Actually I had a hard time with the Granger girl too, she would had been a fine Ravenclaw member…"

"Yeah, she definitely had the brain for it…"

"But you boy are without a doubt a fine member of your house. Even now, I will place you again and again in the same house. Your heart holds great courage and care for your friends and you will be a hero. That's your destiny. Remember that…"

"Hey Neville! We found them!" Ginny yelled in the other side of the office.

"Okay, I'm coming!"

"Wait… take me with you and you will fulfil your part." The hat said and without a second thought, Neville hide it under his robes, until his time comes.

 **Ron**

* * *

"Bloody hell, just how is looking for a small tiara in this HUGE room full of all kinds of things, easy?" Ron asked Luna, a bit annoyed with their current problem. Luckily enough, they had manage to get inside the room of requirement just fine thanks to Dobby's help, but after seen the overwhelming amount of objects stored in the almost infinite room, he had come to realize that their task was no walk in the park, as Luna had assured him just before they leaved the mansion.

"Well Ron, we got it better than Harry's group and besides…" Luna took out a pair of weird eyeglasses with the shape of stars from one of her many pockets, "I have my own way to look for the tiara. It's not the same as Draco's seen all eyeglasses, but it will allow us to detect dark magic."

"Yeah, as if this room isn't already full of it, just piece of cake…" He added with sarcasm.

"And that's exactly why Hermione ditch you for Draco and honestly Ron, who can blame her? Man, chill out, we already had enough troubles in our hands and having something is better than nothing at all. Give me one of those Luna." Seamus said while taking the eyeglasses she offered.

"Come on Ron, let's look for the darkest thing in here. You can take Dobby with you if you want. It will be best if we split up and if someone find it, just yell something and we will be coming." Luna suggested and Seamus agree.

"Fine then, I will be going this way…" He signal to his right and the others walked away in a different direction. "Well Dobby, can you sense the Horcrux?" Ron asked just to say something.

"Horcruxes are well protected. Dobby will keep an eye on anything full of dark magic." The little one said, looking right and left.

"Yeah, you sure have big ones to look for…" He said, feeling frustrated for everything that had happen to him ever since he leaved Harry and Hermione alone in that tent. He was sulking, he knew, but what else he could do? Somehow he had failed at everything he said he will succeed, except for finding the fangs. He wanted to protect his family, yet Ginny was almost killed right in front of him, if it wasn't for the ferret. He wanted to hate Malfoy, because they had been enemies for such a long time. It was hard to see him as something else, even when he had proved he was on their side and specially, because he had taken Hermione's heart away from him in record time.

He needed something to redeem himself, to prove that he had been chosen to do a greater good. That he had not failed them all halfway. He tried to concentrate in the feelings he had when carrying the locket and walked blindly around the rows and rows of innumerable objects. If he could feel something similar at what he felt before, even if it wasn't a locket, maybe he could place the thing. However, he needed to be on his guard, so Voldemort's soul could not affect him even more than it had.

"Come on, come on… just where are you? Aren't you suppose to attract victims to you in order to control them?" He asked to himself. The diary had used Ginny to his own purposes, so he knew he was not wrong. He and Dobby walked and walked for what seems like days, but it must have been mostly like an hour or two, when he felt something hot in his pocket.

"Damn it!" He took the hidden coin and read the message. Draco's group had taken their Horcrux and in a few minutes they will be transported to the kitchen by house elves magic. They were running out of time and so far, no one had found the tiara. Out of frustration he gave one of the nearest shelves a hard kick and to his horror, the thing begin to move out of balance and all kind of things begin to fall, making the shelves in front and behind to give in to gravity as well. Soon, it was like a chain reaction and he end up covered with dozens of things over him, even when Dobby try his best to shield him with his magic.

"Wow that was close…" He said, while trying to pull himself up from the floor full of objects. Then, maybe by luck or perhaps by fate itself, just a few inches from his right hand, he saw it. Rowena Ravenclaw's tiara of wisdom was right in his reach and he felt it. The darkness surrounding it was calling to him, he didn't notice it before because he was already full of it, yet there it was and for the first time in a while he smiled.

"I found you, Riddle… or perhaps you found me. Either way… it's time to end this fight. Do your worst, I will be ready…" He said, pointing his wand up to make some sparks to signal the others to come. Then, he cover the tiara in a piece of cloak and sent Harry the message. He had find the Horcrux and was ready to destroy it at his signal. His moment of true had come and he will not fail this time around, no matter what.

 **AN:** Sorry for the long wait, but we are almost there. This chapter is mostly in preparation for the ending events. I will try to make it as original as I can, aside from Harry's death and revival. Thanks for reading. Take care people and have a great time. Remember, life is short, so let's make the best of it while we can. No dream is too big and bad times don't last forever. Be happy as much as you can! Until next time. ^_^


	20. The Ways of Fate

**Chapter Twenty: The Ways Of Fate**

 **Draco**

* * *

Hogsmaede was no different from a battlefield. Once they appear inside the Hog's Head, all they hear were spells and screams. They already knew that the majority of the members of the Order, as well as a good number of members of the ministry, were fighting against the Death Eaters to safeguard the lives of as many people as possible. The small town closer to Hogwarts was especially crowded on both sides, given the fact that Voldemort himself was there and the lives of many children were at stake.

Draco went to a window and although the place had been adequately protected before by Dumbledore himself when he decided to change things, the cold coming from the nearby Dementors made him tremble to the bone. From the window, he could see the many spell lights flying to the right and left, as well as many Patronus chasing their targets. In spite of not having been the one who had initiated the chain of changes, somehow he felt guilty for any unforeseen victim in their new reality.

Changing destiny was always complicated and while it can save the lives of those who were condemned to fall in one way or another, it was perhaps inevitable that others could die in their place. However, those who fought outside were fully adult, committed to a cause they believed in and aware of the risks involved. However, the students never asked or deserved to be involved in a war that they were not prepared to fight.

"Draco ... come here, it's not good for us, if the Death Eaters see you standing there," Hermione whispered, taking his hand to keep him away from the window, but he just stood there while holding her hand. It was darker than usual for a morning, due to the enchanted clouds, but the chaos outside was hard to miss.

"It's all right, Hermione. This place is as safe as mine, so no one will notice we're here. Did you pass the message on to the others, that we have the Horcrux, and are we ready to enter the castle?" He asked, still looking out.

"Yes, I just did it, Kragkor will be here soon, right?" She asked, pulling her hand away from his to catch a lock of still wet hair from a side of his head, gently brushing his skin. The action was an excuse to check if he had a fever, because he seemed paler than normal or at least that's what she thought. His gaze was still focused outside, as if he were trying to find something or if there was something bothering him.

"Sure... the others will join us soon too..." He said turning to look at her, momentarily staggering and Hermione came closer.

"You're exhausted... can you keep up?" She asked with concern.

"I have to... we're almost done with all this madness, just a little more..." Suddenly, she hastily turned him around, so that she could reach his back and, in a quick movement, she took off his black jacket and was in the process of lifting his shirt.

"Hey, wait... Hermione, what are you doing?" Draco protested.

"The wound, I need to see the wound and you need a little more of the elixir that Snape left for you to continue doing magic, you too Harry..." She looked back, however, what she saw was that her best friend was barely standing, holding his head with one hand, right where the lightning scar that distinguished him from any other wizard was. Draco followed her gaze after hearing her choked cry and understanding hit him instantly.

"Oh, no, no, no... Potter, do not let him in, or we'll all die!" Draco yelled as Harry felt a great wave of dizziness that made him fall forward. Despite the distance, Draco somehow managed to catch him before hitting the floor and Harry clung to him as he fought the intense pain that had suddenly assaulted him. It had happened before, of course, but this time, it was as if something was trying to pierce his brain without worrying about the pain inflicted on him.

"Harry!" Her screaming only intensified his headache, but he understood her concern or more like their concerns, especially Draco's. If he could not block Voldemort's intrusion, he was going to make all their plans known to him and put everyone in great danger. He needed to keep Voldemort out of his mind, no matter what, but just like before, it was not an easy task.

"Damn it, drive him out, you have too..." Draco yelled, worried that Lord Voldemort already knew about the destruction of his Horcruxes and what was left of his plan. It was precisely because of the unexpected development that the word destiny, had so much power. The power to save, the power to destroy, the power to heal, the power to bring death, the power to keep you walking on the straight path or completely change your path, as well as the power to change lives for better or worse. He had never thought of the word before, but now the word meant more than he could ever had imagined.

"I know, I'm trying..." Harry said hoarsely. The headache alone was painful enough to make him want to puke and crawl in pain on the floor. Still, there were lives at stake, including the lives of those he cared and loved the most.

"Please Harry, do your best... please..." Hermione whispered, rubbing his back lightly. His concentration, however, was already focused on keeping the intrusion at bay. He knew that Voldemort already expected them to appear soon and, in a way, it was better if he did not try to correct him, because there were too many important people at Hogwarts who could be used to bring him back if he proved Voldemort wrong, like what he did when he arrived on school grounds the first time. It had been a close call for Ginny at the time, not to mention Hermione and Draco, so he deliberately left the Dark Lord to believe both, he and Draco would be there soon. It was not exactly a lie anyway, because as soon as the pain passed they would go back to Hogwarts. Everything else, he needed to block it.

"Draco, can we help him somehow?" Hermione asked with a mixture of fear and concern. Harry was visibly in pain and if it were not for Draco's grip on him, he could be tearing up the ground for what they know.

"I know how to keep _my_ mind protected from the Dark Lord, because in a way, all Death Eaters needs to excel in Occlumency if they want to live long enough under his rule, but I cannot stop Vo... _him_ , from reaching Harry. They are linked in such a way that whatever I try to help keep him out will not do much... "

"What do you mean by that? How are they linked?" Hermione asked, and Draco realized that he had made a mistake, but not one he could not corrected. He had promised Harry not to tell the others that he was a living Horcrux. Only Neville knew the truth of their link.

"I mean… he left the lighting scar on him and all, there must be a connection…" He whispered, hoping she would take the bait.

"Right… Wait, was this supposed to happen? Did you see this while in the living stone?" She asked with a hopeful look that shattered at the moment she saw doubts in his face.

"Not exactly… I saw many ways that reached the end we seek, the paths however changes as we make our choices. It's not set in stone… There is always the possibility for all of us to fail at the end." Yet, he has hoped, oh how he hoped for a happy ending instead of a tragedy. Luckily for them, at that moment a small figure appeared next to him and Kragkor smiled at him with satisfaction.

"Master Draco, we are ready to…" He begins.

"We have a problem right now, the Lord is trying to enter Potter's mind…" He said, but the little brave elf simply moved and touched Harry's head. A greenish light flashed over his forehead for a second and then, Harry felt that the process of blocking Voldemort out had become easier as the pain and the burning of his scar diminished considerably.

"Worry not, Master Draco and Madam Granger. The Dark Lord will only see from Potter what he wishes to see, he will not see what have been done. Of that, I will make sure…" Kragkor assured them and both Hermione and Draco sighed in relief.

"You know… elf magic is so amazing… why did your kind let wizards treat you like slaves?" Hermione asked as Harry begin to relax and let the elf help him with Voldemort. Kragkor was not exactly intruding inside his mind, just guarding it from the Dark Lord's touch, so with each second, the pain diminished. However, as he didn't need to empty his mind to keep Voldemort from seen what were they up too, he began to see things that Voldemort had not cared to hide.

"Humans feared that which was out of their control, so they tried their hardest to keep magical creatures of all kind under their rule, including Dementors. We house elves have a kind of magic wizards will never had, yet our kind was easily scared (for which I'm shameful) and because of that, we became slaves. All house elves have a magical contract with their masters, which restrain our magic when in service. However, once free of the binding contract, we regain our full magic."

"Dobby was the first to be free and defy Lord Malfoy for the greater good, which make the rest of us a bit braver. Lucius Malfoy, treat all of us badly, so most elves wanted to be free as well. My loyalty had always been with young Master Malfoy, because when still a child, he treated me and all house elves in the Manor with respect and most of us still remember he was a fair Master before his parents make him change his mind. Even after he grew up, he treated us better than his father, so we follow him now, to show our gratitude for free us." Kragkor said, still helping Harry while he debated on whatever he should trust what he was seen from Voldemort. Harry was getting images of the things Voldemort had done while they had struggle to escape from the vault, and he was beginning to worry. Just like in a movie, many things coming from Voldemort, flowed to his mind whatever false or real.

The first one that had his full attention was the one who showed Snape. The house elves under Malfoy's trust wanted to bring his body to the mansion, so that their Master could properly burry him later and gave him his final farewell. However, those elves that carefully looked for the body inside the forest never found him and now he knew why. Voldemort had taken away many things from Snape in the past, beginning with the life of the woman he loved and so on, but now he had even denied the man a proper funeral, as he had seen him burn his body to aches right where he had been killed. There was nothing left of him, only a bit of aches here and there that the wind itself had dispersed on the earth.

" _I_ _'_ _m sorry Draco_ _…"_ He mentally said to his now friend. Still, there was more… perhaps Voldemort was expecting Draco to come back for the body, because unexpectedly he had transfigured his snake with the shape of Snape body. If Draco ever tried to retrieve him from the Forbidden Forest, he would go to get bitten, like Arthur Weasley had before.

There were other alarming things that kept his attention too. He was sure that he saw Crabbe and Goyle as well as other Slytherin students receiving instructions of some sort and then rushed out of what he imagined was the Slytherin common room. The fact that those two were still on the hunt, somehow gave him a bad feeling, but once he recovered from his current predicament, he will make sure to pass the message to the others to keep an eye for them. It was possible that they were order to look for them everywhere and perhaps that included watching the room of requirement, which could meant troubles for them.

Then, his heart raced like crazy as he watched what he knew were none other than Ginny and Neville presenting themselves in front of Voldemort as the Carrow siblings. He knew it was going to happen and that it was necessary for them to succeed, however he could not stop worrying that something may go wrong and they will be discover. Nonetheless, he trusted Ginny to hold her own, the same as Neville and he could tell that Voldemort himself wasn't paying them too much attention, perhaps because his focus was somewhere else, he wasn't exactly sure.

As Kragkor gave Voldemort the illusions he so desire, he felt Voldemort's confidence grow and grow some more in huge waves. He was pleased at how things were turning out, he was sure he was going to succeed in killing both him and Draco today, and have his ambition fulfilled and perhaps that, could work in their favor if they use the information well, assuming it was real. Then and as sudden as it had come, the link between them begin to fade.

"He's gone now." Kragkor assure them.

"Yeah…" Harry whisper, sitting in the cold floor, earning a concerned look from both of his companions.

"Harry, are you okay? Did he find out about us?" Hermione asked but Harry shocked his head.

"No. I'm sure he didn't saw anything other than what Kragkor let him see. Thanks, by the way… It would have been a close call on my own." Harry said looking at the pleased house elf.

"Anything to help Master Draco's friends." The little one said and Draco couldn't help but feel a bit proud that in such a short amount of time, he had accomplish more than he had in his entire life. True friendship and love that would last longer than he thought possible.

"However… Draco… I just saw a few things that I don't know how real they are but it could mean either problems or great opportunities… or maybe both of them." Harry said as he stood up.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked a bit concerned.

"Crabbe and Goyle… I think they are going for the room of requirement. Also… I know were the snake is and is not inside the castle." This make Draco frown.

"Draco?" She was beginning to know him and that frown meant troubles for them. She was sure of it.

"Is it inside the Forbidden Forest?" Draco asked, hoping that was not the case, but Harry's surprised expression say it all. _Damn it! And here I was imagining a better future…_

"Just how did you…?" Harry begin, but Draco halted him half way, raising his hand.

"When I was inside the living stone I saw more than one path, this one however, it's not exactly the one I was hoping to use. We need to change plans. Hermione, use the coin and send a message. Tell Ron Weasley and Luna that they will meet company soon, then write Neville to come meet me at the Forbidden Forest. Harry, you and Hermione go to the castle as planned and as soon as you can, reunite with Ron's group." He hastily said.

"Wait Draco, what's going on here? Why will the snake be inside the forest? What's purpose could it had away from its master? It has always being close to… well you-know-who."

"It's… it's a..." Harry looked at Draco's eyes and he knew that Malfoy knew what he was trying to say.

"It's a trap made for me and _me_ only. You see it right Harry, Snape body is gone and the snake is taking his place in order to kill me. The Lord knows that Snape means a lot to me. It was plain obvious for anyone who hear me yell last night and it's also obvious I will go searching for his body, so he replace it with a deadly one."

"What do you mean by Snape body is gone? Did that thing eat it?" She asked with a mix of horror and disgust.

"No Hermione, Vo… you-know-who incinerate it. I'm really sorry Draco… I know you wanted to at least give him a proper resting place."

"It doesn't matter now, the good news about it, is that the Lord really haven't figure out about the hunting of the Horcruxes yet and he was kind enough to send me the last one in a silver platter. This is our best chance to get them all at the same time, so go on and do what you were destine to do, both of you. Neville and I will do our part, as planned."

"But why go to the forest with only Neville? Certainly, you most know that the forest is crowded with Death Eaters waiting for you to show up and…"

"Hermione, of all the possible ways to get all the Horcruxes at the same time, this is the second best, although it may turn badly latter, it's the faster way. I don't know what we did to change the path I was initially following, or maybe it wasn't us, but him… either way, it's what we have now. Right now he is expecting me to go search for Snape's body, while distracting the Death Eaters at the same time, so you and Harry could sneak in, undetected. He is going to set trap for all of us, but we can still turn this into our favor." _Well, at least your favor…_ he mentally added, when remembering how his chances of surviving as a traitor were low from the start.

"Don't worry, the plan doesn't change that much, only that I will not go with the two of you. I had been part of your group for a short period of time. I don't exactly fit in the Golden Trio thing you will be known off. We part ways here, an elf will keep you update of what's going on with each group and tell you what changes to make, if there is the need to proceed differently. Now, warn Ron's group that they will end up fighting Slytherin students very soon, so they could ready themselves for the fight. This will also be the perfect time for the Weasley team distraction. Let the group know is their time to shine. Neville and I will handle the snake. That much I can assure you… Kragkor, we need to go to the forest now…" He said turning, yet Hermione held him and turn him back, so he will face her instead.

"Draco Malfoy, if you think I will let you go on your own a second time, you are badly mistaken." She said with something close to rage.

"I will not be alone, Hermione. I have Kragkor and other house elves to help me as well as Neville. We can handle this."

"The forest is too dangerous for you! Have you forgotten? You have become a traitor to all Death Eaters and they will do everything in their power to get you one way or another. Just one wrong move and they will kill you without hesitation! Hell, they have already tried it!"

"Ahhhh, Hermione… it's the same for you and Harry as well! Dealing with the Dark Lord when we had less experience than him, will always be dangerous for all of us no matter where we go or with who we are! I know you are a talented witch way ahead in magic than most of the students our age, probably the best among us and that's why you need to be where you are most needed. Stay with Harry and destroy the Horcrux when the time comes and this may end well for you..."

"For _me_ , Draco? What about Harry, Ron and the others? What about _you_? What about YOU?!" She repeated at the border of tears. She had a bad feeling about letting Draco out of her sight a second time.

"I will be fine…"

"Liar! I can tell, you are hiding something! I'm sure that if you go to the Forbidden Forest, you will not come back to me again!" She yelled while hugging him. It was then, that Harry saw what he knew it meant that his time had come, as both of his parents were standing with a solemn expression on their faces, right behind the embraced couple.

"Draco, we will go with you. I think I have to be there too. Remember Dumbledore's journal? He wrote something like this to me, I just remember it. This is where we need to go, both you and me and it can't be avoided." Draco looked at Harry even more seriously that his own parents and he knew that Draco understood his meaning. It had been him who have confirm his suspicions about his own death, yet he wasn't expecting to see a hint of sadness in Draco's eyes.

"All right then, pass the message to the others that we will meet at the forest to end this fight. The Weasley group will take care of those still at Hogwarts. Then we leave." He looked down at Hermione who looked confused for a second and gave her a slight kiss. "Don't ask me now, we don't have much time and please… Don't be too brave, if things go wrong, we escape…"

"Okay, but I will not make you a promise not to put myself in danger for all of your sakes…" She added, because she knew that there was something big, both Harry and Draco were keeping it from her, but regardless of what it was, she was going to make sure no one else die. Draco sighed in resignation and he hoped that Kragkor and the rest of his elves will keep her safe in case he didn't make it.

"Fine then, Harry, the message, we need to go now."

"Okay, just a minute…" He took out his coin and did as Draco had asked and pass the new plan to the others and right after, they were gone.

 **Ron**

* * *

"All be damn, you did it!" Seamus said happily. He had come running when he hear the noise of falling things and right after, the sparks Ron had cast as his signal. Luna and the others who had come with them also rushed to meet with them too.

"Yeah and right on time too. Harry had already find his Horcrux, so we are ready to leave now." Ron said with inner satisfaction. He had finally completed his task right where was needed. "Let's go out and regroup with the others and wait for the right time to destroy the Horcrux." He added while turning to walk back toward the entrance, although he wasn't too sure of which way was it.

"Hum, Ron… aren't you are going the wrong way?" Luna asked, making him almost blush in embarrassment.

"Oh, really? Hey Dobby… you lead the way and don't get us lost." Ron order and the house-elf gladly comply walking in the right direction. However, just after a short walk toward the exit a blasting spell hit a nearby shelf, shattering it instantly, while sending its contents all over them. All of them throw themselves to the floor in time to avoid another blasting spell. In the fall, Ron almost let go of his wand, but mange to keep it in his hand without braking it. He had more than enough of broke wands and backfire spells.

Luna was the first one to react after the initial attack and stood up while already casting a protective spell for them, then fighting back their opponents without holding back. Ron was glad to have someone similar to Hermione in his group. Luna was odd in many ways, but she was smart, brave and also quick to react when in danger.

"Get them!" Crabbe yelled to his small group of Slytherin's companions while countering Luna's spells and a rush of anger flared inside Ron's body, while he too casted his own spells.

" _Descendo!"_ Crabbe shouted and Ron counteracted accordingly. Many lines of different colors flashed all around, as spells were cast one after another in both sides. Ron had fight with them before and he was expecting that their fight to be easier than it was proven to be. The damn Slytherin guys were always in their way, although their indisputable leader had already become a traitor to join them and they were getting harder to defeat. Crabbe specially, was acting almost out of control, trying to use even the _Crucio_ curse, which only make him angrier. He had hit one of his own with it and although he didn't have the time to inflict real pain to his Ravenclaw companion, it was still hard to believe that the big guy he always thought as stupid, was able to dare cursing someone else that heartlessly.

Shortly after their little war begin, Ron felt his coin getting hotter, however he was too busy keeping himself and his friends in one piece, so he didn't have the time to see what was the message. Luna, by the other hand had defeated the one who had tried to get her with a stunning spell and had a quick look at it.

"What is it?" Ron shouted, running close to her, avoiding a spell. Luckily for them, Dobby was blocking the deadliest spell away from them.

"Harry is warning us that we may encounter a bunch of Slytherin idiots, among other things!" She shouted back.

"Hey, I hear that you loony! Who's the idiot here? You will not pass us, bunch of losers!" Crabbe yelled, directing a spell her way, but she easily dodge it.

"Us, losers? You are the ones who lose your leader. Last time I check, Draco Malfoy was helping us instead! I bet he got sick of being around cowards like yourselves." Seamus intervene, almost blasting Goyle with a spell. However, mentioning Draco had been a big mistake, as Crabbe was now seriously enraged.

"Don't mention that traitor! He is the biggest coward of all!" What followed next, was something none of them were prepare to face, as both Crabbe and Goyle begin casting dark magic left and right, including the killing curse. Luna, being the daughter of writer and researcher, and also an avid reader herself, knew well they were dealing with very dangerous stuff. She seriously doubted those idiots knew dark magic well enough or for long enough to fully control it and it was getting harder to block.

"Take this and we will see who the coward here is!" Then it happen. A column of fire emerged from Crabbe's wand, taking the form of a fiery beast, consuming everything in its path. Instinct took over in all of them, and naturally, they run away from the out of control fire. Luna was beyond surprised that Crabbe, who was never a top student and had troubles mastering simpler spells, could cast such a high level spell and a vicious one no less.

" _Fiendfyre_ of all things?! Did he lose it?! We need to get out of here now! Hurry!" Luna shouted while looking for a way out. The flames chased after them fiercely, barely delayed by the mass of object it was consuming and although Ron had tried to use _Aguamanti_ on it, she knew it was all useless. There was nothing they could use to extinguish those cursed flames. Nothing at all.

"Hey, over here!" Luna called, after taking a fast turn. She had seen a bunch of broomsticks lying in the floor and flying was faster than running.

"Damn it! What kind of thing is that fire?" Dean asked, losing no time in getting a broom.

"It's only bad news to us. Let's get out!" As there wasn't enough brooms and the fire was getting truly closer, the mounted in pairs. However, as they took off the ground, the flames also chased them and because of the smoke, it was hard to see the exit. If it wasn't for Dobby, they would had not find their way out at all.

"There! It's there!" Dobby pointed, while holding on to Luna.

"Tell me again why you can't transport us out of here?!" Ron asked a bit annoyed.

"The magic of this room, affect everything that's inside, human or not. Dobby can't go out by magical means." The little elf said, very tempted to look for something to hit himself.

"Never mind, we are almost out!" Luna said, failing to see a coming figure. A few Slytherin's had caught up to them also in heavy brooms.

"Luna, watch out!" Seamus yelled, noticing Crabbe and Goyle closing on her. She barely had time to react, dodging the coming spell, but the sudden move make her lose control and her balance over the broom.

"I got you now!" The stunning spell meant for her was intercepted by Dobby who fall from the broom more for the impact of the spell than for the effect of it, the moment it hit him. Luckily for the little elf, Dean had been flying a bit lower and was able to catch him before hitting the ground, who was close to be consumed by the fire.

Ron had acted unconsciously, turning to aid the girl who was now hanging on the broom with only her hands and in the verge of falling. By fate, he had been flying alone, but just when he was going to hold her, a nearby blast make them both fall atop a tall tower of pilled old books. Luna's broom fell inside the fire a few meters below, but Ron had manage to get a hold on his by a miracle. Still, the fire was now getting higher.

" _Avada Kedavra!_ " Shouted Crabbe, seen the opportunity to kill them both. Nonetheless, the spell was redirected halfway by Dobby's shielding magic, the stunning spell had a less effect on him that it would on a regular human. Ron lose no time in getting on his broom, closely followed by Luna and they rose, just seconds before the fire consume their pile of books. Unfortunately, a huge Chimera emerged from the fire, as well as a serpent. Ron rose higher as fast as he could, avoiding the snake by inches, but Crabbe who had been too busy casting spells to notice, was caught by the Chimera that raised below him.

"Crabbe!" Goyle yelled, yet he knew it was already too late for his friend. The only thing he could do was watch in horror as his body was lost inside the sea of hot flames of his own spell and was gone, for good. His horror what of such magnitude that even when the others Slytherin's headed toward the exit, he stayed above the fire as if paralyze and he would had share the same fate as him friend if it wasn't for a girls screaming his name.

"Goyle! Goyle, you idiot! Do you want to die too?! Let's get out now! Goyle!" Luna yelled to Goyle, who was too shocked to act. Nonetheless, the girl's yell woke him long enough to make him follow them despite feeling numb. Once out, Goyle fall down to his knees and begin crying. That was it for him, he didn't care about Voldemort's rising or pointless glory anymore. He had watch his best friend die right in front on his eyes and for no real reason. What was the point in chasing Ron Weasley to the death? It wasn't worthy.

Luna coughed a bit falling down too, yet she could not help herself but look at the poor guy in front of her as he broke down. She remained herself that in war, lives were lost and she had been blessed enough not to be one of those who lost. Ron came closer and help her stood again, as they needed to keep on. He was no fan of Crabbe, nor Goyle, but he felt sorry for the guy, despite what he intended to do with them.

"Let's go Luna… we need to keep moving. It's not over yet." Ron whisper in such a low tone that she barely hear him. As they walked away from the still crying Goyle, she felt her eyes water with coming tears too and she wonder who could be next. At her side Ron coughed a bit too, unconsciously checking for the tiara inside his pants pocket and sighed in relief. It was still there.

"We need to go to the Forbidden Forest. There, is where this all will end." Luna said, while holding her wand with more force than needed. She was determine not to watch someone else die ever again, especially not those she cared about the most.

AN: Sorry for the wait and the bad grammar, I didn't have the time to fully edit it. I'm a bit busy rebuilding my home and it's almost over. Thanks for reading and for following this story this far. There is probably one more chapter left if everything goes as I have it in mind and not end up giving this another twist. HA! LOL. That's my way of writing, sorry guys, I will truly tried to write the end next time. Please take care and thanks again for the support, the favorites and follows as well for the reviews. I appreciate every single one of them. ^_^


	21. Destiny

**Chapter Twenty One: Destiny**

 **Draco**

Draco Malfoy was never found of the Forbidden Forest ever since his first year. The reason why he hated that place was more than obvious, as he was punished there once with Potter, then he almost was killed there at the hands of Voldemort, not to mention that Snape had been killed there not so long ago and his body turned into ashes. Now, he was once again walking among the ominous trees that looked like they wanted to trap him there for an eternity.

All Hogwarts students knew that inside that forest lived all kinds of monsters, including Giants and Centaurs as well as huge spiders. So basically, Death Eaters were not the only things they could encounter on their way to where Snape body was. The tension among them was almost tangible, his body alone ached not only for injuries, but also because of what could await him in that cursed place. He feared that Potter was not going to be the only one dying there that day, he feared that his own destiny was going to punish him for all his wrong doings.

"Why is so quite in here?" Hermione whispered, distracting him from his dark thoughts, for which he was thankful. He looked around for a moment, finally noticing that she was quite right. They had been careful in their way toward their destination. Kragkor had make sure to take the safest route, avoiding Death Eaters, but not even with the help of a magical elf, the forest should be that quiet.

"Hermione is right. It shouldn't be this calm, even if…" Whatever Harry was going to say next, was interrupted by the sudden sound of an arrow flying right at were Draco was standing. It was Hermione's quick reflex that save his life as she push him out of the harm way just in nick of time. Still, the arrow passed close enough to her back as she threw herself over Draco, that it slightly cut her jacket.

" _Protego!"_ Harry shouted over the couple at the same time another arrow was directed at him, which was blocked by Kragkor's own magic. What followed next was a blur chaos for all of them as they dodge arrows coming from a group of Centaurs.

"You don't have any right to disturb our pace, Death Eaters! Be gone, all of you!" One of the biggest yelled in rage, as they ran through the forest almost blindly. Kragkor and a few other house elves that joined them, redirected the arrows coming their way, while they escaped from the angry half-men. There was no time to argue about them not being real Death Eaters, because it was quite obvious at least one of them have Voldemort's mark in his wrist as well as being a member of the well-known Malfoy family. Just the sight of his blond hair, expensive clothes and aristocrat air, was like looking at a brightly lit shining sign of an 'I'm a Malfoy and a Death Eater, at your service'.

Getting away from the Centaurs was no easy task. Arrows rained from all directions and a few times they had come too close. Once, Harry lost his balance while tripping with a tree root, falling face forward. It just happen that if he hadn't fell, an arrow would have pierce his shoulder. Draco had wasted no time to help him up, using whatever spell he could master to keep them safe, without risking anyone's lives. Mostly, they used stunning spells as best as they could, but it was hard to have a good aim at a moving targets, especially when said moving targets could outrun you in no time.

The only thing they have an advantage, was that the house elves could block their path with their magic, allowing them to get away, eventually. Nevertheless, it took them a lot of time and physical effort to leave them behind and only with the elves distraction, they were able to finally have some rest.

However, by the time they finally stopped, it was painfully obvious they were entirely lost inside the forest. Hermione let herself fall into the ground, completely exhausted, soon enough Harry followed her example too tired to take another step, but Draco stood there, feeling somewhat defeated by destiny. If Hermione had not push him when she did, he would had die there, as he probably was supposed to. Perhaps it was a matter of time before another surprise came his way and maybe next time he would not be so lucky.

Harry felt something similar, so he understood Draco better than anyone else, including Hermione. The two of them have come to be close in such a short amount of time, but when it came too close to death, only he could tell what was on Draco's mind and how much such a fate weighted on them.

"We are definitely lost, so now what?" Hermione asked, looking right and left, but recognizing nothing from their previous adventures in the forest. After a few seconds of silence, she looked at Draco, lost in thoughts and then she remember that only minutes before, he cold had die and so could she and Harry. The thought alone scare her to death, so she did the only thing she could for him, stood up and hug him with all her might.

"Draco… it's okay. I will make sure you will survive this ordeal. We all will…" But her words didn't really convince neither Draco, nor Harry, who looked away, afraid she would notice his doubts. Draco simply gave her a sad smile and a quick kiss.

"Destiny had its ways. What is meant to happen will happen one way or another." He added.

"Don't give me that nonsense Draco, I…"

"Hermione, it's okay. I never said I was giving up. This is just… unexpected."

"Well, you got that right… what was that? Centaurs attacking right out of the blue without warning? Just how much things had changed from what you saw in the living stone?" She asked Draco.

"Choices changes our fates, I already warn you about that. Apparently, we are not the only ones who can make choices that can alter the future, so are those who are living inside this forest. The Centaurs were not pleased with people in general coming in and out of their forest as they pleased, let alone a bunch of bloody Death Eaters running around doing who knows what, perhaps with Dementors or others creatures acting as they wished in their territory. A war was supposed to happen inside the castle, but we change it to the forest instead, in order to protect our own, so now, we have to face the consequences and I assure you, there are more than just Centaurs and Death Eaters inside this forest." Draco answer.

"And now we are lost…" Harry added, also looking around, but finding nothing familiar about the place either.

"Kragkor… please tell me you know where we are…" Draco whisper.

"I'm afraid I don't know, Master Draco. My apologies." The little elf said shyly. This time around he would be of no use to his master.

"Damn it!" Draco yelled, foolishly hitting a tree with his feet in frustration, which only bring him more pain and probably a slight bruise.

"Oh, how very clever of you, Draco. What did that tree did to you? Stop hurting yourself, you idiot." Hermione said, casting a healing spell on his bruised foot. Harry sighed for a moment and unconsciously reached for something inside his pocket. The stone was cold to the touch, but the effect was almost instantaneous. Just as it had happen before, his dead parents stood in front of him, smiling sadly at him and to his surprise, both of them pointed at a certain direction to his right and he knew, they were going to guide him where he needed to be.

"Hum, guys…" He tried, but the two love birds were arguing about something. "Hey guys! I know where to go!" And so their argument was completely forgotten, as they gave Harry their full attention.

"You do?" Hermione asked first.

"Yeah… kind off." Harry said, as he stood up a bit nervous.

"How so? Do you know where we are?" Of course she would ask how he knew and in such times, he could only do one thing.

"I… was here with Ron once… remember? The big spiders Ron was so afraid of?" Harry lie.

"You mean, Hagrid's pet monster? Arag… something?" Draco asked, suddenly looking up. All Hogwarts had hear about that particular story, back when the chamber of secret was re-open. At that time, the fools believed he was Salazar's heir, when one of their own was responsible from open the chamber behind their backs. Oh, the irony.

Hermione also looked up, expecting to see the gloomy trees cover with huge spiders, coming down to capture them, as Ron had told her once. The thought alone of having to deal with perhaps hundreds of those huge things make her unconsciously shudder, getting closer to Draco and holding his hand with slightly trembling fingers. She didn't mind normal spiders, but several huge ones that wanted to make you their next meal, was another matter entirely. However, her sudden panic, took Draco by surprise. He was a Slytherin, so courage wasn't exactly his forte and most people would be expecting him to fright easily, but Hermione was the bravest girl he had ever meet and that was the first time he had seen her show a sign of fear.

"Was it really here those spiders attacked you and Ron?" Her voice failed to hide her anxiety and Harry felt guilty. She had sacrifice so much for him, yet he had keep putting her at risk, not to mention lie to her so outrageously. He had no doubts that if she ever find out about this particular lie that had obviously upset her, she will kill him for sure, especially when Draco looked at her like he was about to burst in laugher.

"Oh my… the almighty and fearless Hermione Granger, afraid of hairy spiders? Seriously? You confronted one of the vilest dark wizard in history not too long ago, a Werewolf, angry Goblins and Centaurs, vicious Death Eaters, an extreme fall from very high place, not to mention a huge fire spitting dragon, without even batting an eye, but spider scares you?" He tried his best to ignore the coming laugher when seen her expression and held her, when she tried to get away from him.

"Who's scare? Let go of me!" She pushed him, but that only make Draco laugh. "Draco Malfoy, I swear, if you don't stop laughing right now, I will curse you!" She yelled.

"I'm sure you will…" He said letting her go.

"Draco, this isn't helping…" Harry sighed.

"Alright, I will stop... Geez…" Despite the grave situation they were in, he felt a bit refresh after laughing a bit.

"Are you sure you know the way Harry?" Hermione turned to look his way, after giving Draco a cold stare.

"Positive, I have been here before." He insisted and looked around, well aware that there was no signs of spiders anywhere near, nor any cobwebs that could back up his claim. "Maybe the spiders moved away after Aragog's death, it's probably like Draco just said. Many things had changed, right Draco?" Harry's penetrating gaze on him almost make Draco shiver, he knew Harry was trying to pass an unspoken message, so Hermione wouldn't worry and he knew that Harry somehow knew without a doubt where they should go. From there on, as the living stone had showed him, it was Harry's call whatever happen next, because it was already the time to fulfil his part.

"Yes, it quite possible. You lead the way then…" Draco reaffirmed, giving Harry his full support. Both of them follow Harry a few minutes, until he suddenly stopped. Draco and Hermione looked around with their wands ready to act, fearing he had stopped because there was danger close by.

However, the reason Harry stopped had nothing to do with potential enemies. He had stopped because his parents had stopped and turned around to warn him of something. Their voices were fainted, like they were speaking from a faraway place, but he could distinguish each of them.

" _The Horcrux, you must destroy it now…"_ That was their warning.

"Harry? Is something wrong? Why did you stop?" Hermione asked and Harry turned to face her.

"I think we need to deal with the Horcrux here." He stated and he saw both of his companion look at him as he had gone insane.

"What?" Hermione manage to ask in her surprise.

"Are you mad all of a sudden? If we deal with the Horcruxes now, _he_ will know our plan. We need to reach the snake first." Draco insisted, a little shocked that Harry had even suggested such a thing.

"We may not had another chance anyways. You said so yourself, in this forest there are more than just Centaurs. What about Giants or Trolls or the Spiders? What about Dementors or Death Eaters? We can run into any of them at any time, like we did just now and then what?" He asked.

"Maybe he is right Master Draco. The forest is quite dangerous and the Lord will find out about the hunting of the Horcruxes if he captures you all. The closer he is to one, the higher the chance to sense it." Kragkor noted.

"This is the kind of choice that can change everything, with no turning back. Are you willing to take the responsibility if all goes wrong from here on?" He asked Harry.

"Can you tell me that this ambush we just escaped from, was something you saw inside the living stone? Is this part of what was supposed to happen?" His sudden silence, say it all to Harry. He knew that presence of the Centaurs had caught Draco off ward, which meant they were going to face their future blindly, because everything had already changed into a point they could no longer scape form it.

"I will admit I wasn't expecting this, but I still have enough information to go around. Destroying the Horcruxes will put all teams in danger, not only us." He keep insisting.

"Yeah and for all we know they could be facing Centaurs or worse right now! Ginny is out there too and the last thing I want is to put her in danger, but this is something we need to do! Trust me on this Draco, I know what I'm doing. I have read Dumbledore's journal and I'm sure this is the place we are supposed to destroy the Horcrux." Harry said, daring Draco to refute that as well. It was true he had indeed read something similar in the journal, but he trusted his parent's judgment more than anything else.

"Of course, Dumbledore's journal! Why did I forget that?!" Hermione asked herself and rushed to take out the journal from the enchanted purse that had been reduced to fit in her jean pocket. Draco ignored her sudden interest in the book and using her distraction to his advantage, he took Harry by the arm and walk a bit further, so Hermione wouldn't hear them.

"Tell me now, what make you so sure about destroying the Horcrux here? I don't buy the journal thing." He pressed.

"I have the resurrection stone with me, which allowed me to see the dead. Right now I can see both of my parents standing right behind you. They are the ones guiding me to where I need to go and they are the ones who had told me it's time to destroy the Horcrux. This is not the first time they had guide me in here and it also felt right. You know what will happen to me when we reach Vo… him. I have no reason to doubt myself, nor the ones who gave their lives to protect mine." There was nothing Draco could said after such revelation. He dare not to question him any further. He could only imagine how hard was for him to see his dead parents right when everything seems to coming to an end.

"Alright, but we must warn the others first…" Draco whisper.

"Of course." Harry whisper back.

 **Ron**

"Seriously? Giants? Since when Giants lived this close to Hogwarts? Hermione and I had an encounter with a Troll once, on our first year and we beat him quite easily. Good thing they are stupid, but this many Giants it's…" Ron said, while watching the Giants that were creating havoc all around. They had stumble into the wild group in their way to meet with the others, but there was just no way to pass through there or even around, because they didn't know just how many Giants were out there.

"Yeah, it's suicide…" Dean finished for him.

"Luna, is there a spell that can help us pass without being notice?" Seamus asked.

"Normally yes, but I'm afraid those are not simple wild Giants. Have any of you notice the mark on one of their wrist? Or the pendant on their necks?" Luna asked, gaining several surprised gasps from her companions.

"Death Eaters?" Asked Cho Chan, although it shouldn't surprise her that some Giants served Voldemort, because it was now a common knowledge that even Dementors submitted to him.

"What about their pendant?" Asked Ron.

"Although Giants are smarter than Trolls, they are still below human knowledge. It would be more or less easy for someone like you-know-who to control some younger Giants, but as they would face wizards, he make sure to give them a tool to be on their guard. They were given magical talismans to detect magic, so as soon as we cast a spell, they will know and we will be force to fight them head on." Luna explained.

"Great, now what? It's not like we have all the time in the world. Harry and the others are here somewhere, probably waiting for us to show up." Ron said with impatience.

"Actually, I doubt that's the case. If we are facing Giants this close to the forest border, I'm sure the others had also encounter either more Giants or worse…" Luna added.

"The more reason for us to join them as soon as possible. How do we pass them?" Ron asked. Hermione was usually the one with the answers, but she wasn't there to help them.

"Dobby, can you transport us out of this area?" Luna asked the small house elf, who instantly looked for a three to heat his head with. "Wait, no… stop it!" Luna tried to whisper, while sounding commanding enough to stop the elf for hurting himself.

"Dobby is sorry, because the whole forest is dangerous, so Dobby doesn't know where to go." The elf explained and Ron sighed. At least, he wasn't trying to kill them, while trying to help them as he once did with Harry.

"That's okay… you don't need to hurt yourself." Cho Chang said kindly.

"Oh, but I think he truly deserves the punishment." A female voice said from behind a tree, taking them by surprise. "But you will be the first one! _Crucio!"_ And a red flash pass close to Cho's ear, hitting the unguarded Ron Weasley right in his chest.

Then Bellatrix Lestrange showed up with a bunch of Death Eaters looking crazier than ever, enjoying seen Ron's twisting in deep pain. Taken by surprise, a few members of the team also went down with Crucio curses in seconds including Luna, however, as the house elves recover from the unexpected attack, they began fighting back the Death Eaters. What happened next, make everyone confuse, yet it was a blessing in disguise.

A large group of Centaurs begin to firing arrows right and left, some hitting Death Eaters who were distracted cursing them, which free them from the cursed pain and ready to escape with the protection of the small elves, to which no one pay any attention. Bellatrix was enraged, casting killing curses everywhere, as the object of her deepest hatred had manage to escape her wrath thanks to the sudden attack coming from the half-beasts.

"Ron Weasley! You will not escape me, I will kill you for sure!" Bellatrix yelled in rage and Ron, who was crawling as fast as he could with the rest of his group, to avoid being spotted, shudder under her hatred. For what Harry had told him, it was all Draco Malfoy's fault, for using the potion to look like him and attacking his aunt with a vicious spell. Now, she was hunting him down like a mad huntress in his place.

"If I survive this I will jinx Malfoy for this…" Ron whisper. However he had not time to think about revenge. Cho Chang was almost hit by an arrow, but worse than that, Seamus was almost stumped by a Giant who decide to join the fight. If they didn't get away from that place, they will become dead meat for sure.

"Dobby, get us out of here! It doesn't matter where!" Ron desperately yelled. Anywhere was better than the chaos they were in. Luckily, the elves did heed his plead and in a blink of an eye, they were gone from that part of the forest. As soon as they appear in another part of the Forbidden Forest, the first thing Ron did was to look all around in search for anything that could become potentially dangerous.

He looked up, no spiders or Dementors, he looked left and right, no Centaurs or Giants, front and behind, no signs of Death Eaters or Voldemort himself. So finally, Ron sighed in relief and sat on the ground completely exhausted. Many others followed his example, including Luna and just when they thought they manage to get out of danger, Ron felt something hot on one of his pockets.

As he took out the coin, he was surprised to see such message. Harry had wrote for them to destroy their Horcrux and Ron couldn't agree more. Finally, it was time for some payback.

"Okay guys, it's time to get rid of this thing. Just prepare yourself for whatever is coming next." Ron said and Luna immediately stood up and ready her wand just in case something else came at them.

Once everyone were ready to act, Ron took out the Horcrux and let it fall on the ground. Almost instantly, a dark smoke came out of the tiara, manifesting in a form of a man that he recognize as the younger version of Voldemort.

"Ron Weasley, you don't have the guts to…" But before the Horcrux could finish his saying, Ron took out the basilisk fang from one of his pockets and stroke the tiara with as much force as he could muster. He was too eager to get rid of the Horcrux to let Voldemort voice his unwanted opinion and so the jounger version of Voldemort gave a piercing scream just before disappearing, as the tiara broke in half. At that instant Ron felt nothing more than a huge relief and satisfaction, for finally fulfill his part.

"Sorry, but this one, _I_ win…" Ron mutter and a bit latter, two things happen at the same time. Some explosions were heard coming from what Ron assumed was Hogwarts, while the sky darkened suddenly, and a very laud scream was hear. Voldemort was quite angry now and he knew what they were doing.

AN: Thanks for reading, sorry for the long wait. I was working on another project, my bad. Until next time, take care. ^_^


End file.
